Casi héroes
by Mariauxi
Summary: AU. En una ciudad donde ninguna autoridad puede luchar contra el crimen, solo un pequeño grupo de jóvenes con máscaras y trajes están dispuestos a hacer algo al respecto. Pero estos "héroes" distan mucho de ser perfectos y tal vez se encuentren con más problemas de los que son capaces de resolver.
1. Los superhéroes no existen

_¡Hola! Despues de casi dos años de no escribir absolutamente nada, he decidido volver, esta vez dejando de lado el fandom de HP para probar con The Hunger Games. Así que siendo esta mi primera historia en este fandom y teniendo tanto tiempo sin práctica creo que cualquier cosa puede pasar y desde ya pido disculpa por todos las locuras que salgan de mi mente, jajaja. _

_Es una historia que se ha estado cociendo en mi mente desde hace muchísimo tiempo, pero que no había tenido ni tiempo ni ganas de poner en palabras antes. Tal vez este ligeramente influenciada por la película Kick-Ass (la primera, una de mis favoritas ever) pero trato de darle mi propio estilo. Ahí veremos que sale._

_Ya no creo que quede mucho más que aclarar, aparte de que es un AU moderno. Todo lo demás irá contándose solo a medida que avance la historia. También pido paciencia porque será una historia larga y aunque creo poder actualizar con suficiente rapidez, no soy la más veloz escribiendo. _

_Cualquier duda o crítica es recibida con los brazos abiertos._

_¡Espero que les guste!_

* * *

**Casi héroes**

"_Well I took a walk around the world, to ease my troubled mind. I left my body lying somewhere, in the sands of time. But I watched the world float to the dark side of the moon. I feel there's nothing I can do_"

"Kryptonite", Three Doors Down

* * *

**Capitulo 1: Los superhéroes no existen **

Nuestra historia comienza dentro de una casa común de los suburbios de Los Ángeles, sin nada distintivo o interesante que la hiciera resaltar de las otras tantas casas a su alrededor. Un destartalado buzón de correo frente a la entrada rezaba 'Mellark', aunque la pintura estaba tan desvaída que había que forzar la vista para entender lo que decía. Era, a todas luces, un lugar que ni siquiera el ojo de Dios contemplaba con mucho interés.

En la pequeña cocina de paredes amarillas y cortinas de flores, el único sonido que se escuchaba aquella mañana de principios de febrero era el del pequeño televisor que estaba encima de la mesada.

"_Las autoridades han reportado dos muertos en una explosión frente al Banco Nacional. Se cree que fue provocada por una banda de crimen organizado. La policía se encuentra investigando el caso. Ayer se reportó también un tiroteo cerca de la oficina central de la policía de Los Ángeles en el que resultaron heridas cinco personas, incluidos dos policías. No se ha podido identificar ningún culpable pero no se descarta que también sea obra del crimen organizado. Parece que la guerra entre bandas está volviendo a la ciudad…_"

Peeta escuchaba las noticias mitad atento, mitad perdido en sus propios pensamientos. Frente a él, su bol de cereal le sonreía con malicia. Había dejado el cereal demasiado tiempo dentro de la leche y ahora en vez de crujientes hojuelas de trigo trataba de comer una pasta pegajosa, lo que no podía ser una buena manera de comenzar una mañana.

El canal de las noticias estaba encendido como ya era costumbre. Y aunque lo que pasaban era cada día más grave, Peeta no se sorprendía en absoluto ante las comunes crónicas que exponían la violencia de la ciudad.

Su padre estaba sentado frente a él, leyendo el correo de la semana. Era obvio que habían llegado muchas facturas por la cara de angustia que ponía mientras leía. Desde que vivían los dos solos, Peeta se había dado cuenta que había comenzado a desarrollar un leve trastorno de ansiedad. Sus cabellos rubios estaban ligeramente más opacos, la cuticula de sus uñas estaba magullada de tanto roerla y una incipiente calva comenzaba a hacerse camino desde el nacimiento de su frente. Se veía mucho más viejo de lo que debería y a Peeta le molestaba que se descuidara tanto. Aunque él no fuera quien para juzgarlo.

—Me ha llegado otra carta del director. Quiere que me reúna con él el lunes —dijo su padre sacudiendo un papel con el membrete oficial de la escuela en su mano.

Peeta le dio una vuelta al cereal con su cuchara sin muchos ánimos.

—Ya se había tardado este trimestre —dijo, sin inmutarse.

No le sorprendía eso. Y a su padre tampoco. La cita con el director era algo que no podía faltar al principio de cada trimestre, año tras año. Peeta había estado pensando últimamente en abandonar la escuela, sus calificaciones solo seguían desmejorando día tras día. Sin embargo, no hallaba la manera de decírselo a su padre, que sabía que albergaba la esperanza de que mejorara.

Pero Peeta no iba a mejorar. Era un inútil, un fracasado. La escuela era un infierno personal para él, donde las clases eran inentendibles, las personas eran abusivas y el ambiente en general no hacía más que recordarle lo miserable que era su vida.

La madre de Peeta los había abandonado cuando él tenía once años y desde entonces no habían sabido más sobre ella.

Una noche había recogido sus cosas y se había ido sin más, como el viento invernal. Desde ese momento, la vida de Peeta había cambiado por completo. Ya no sentía ganas de hacer nada. En el fondo sentía que había fracasado como hijo, que no había logrado ser suficiente para su madre. Las noches de dolor se transformaron en días de tormento cuando en la escuela, todos comenzaron a reconocerlo como el mequetrefe sin madre. Al principio le había dolido escuchar los comentarios y miradas de burla, pero a medida que iba creciendo, el dolor se fue transformando en indiferencia y ahora podía soportar la mayoría de los insultos sin quebrarse.

Peeta suspiró cuando vio el reloj; ya debería estar yendo a la escuela. Se levantó de su asiento y tiró la mitad de su cereal en la basura. Tomó su mochila, se despidió de su padre y se fue a la escuela, seguro de que sería un día tan terrible como siempre.

La escuela de Peeta estaba a tan solo diez manzanas de su casa, por lo que prefería caminar hasta allí en vez de tomar el autobús lleno de estudiantes que no perdían oportunidad para acosarlo cuando lo veían. El edificio de la escuela era un complejo de dos pisos que ocupaba toda una cuadra, con jardines y canchas deportivas a su alrededor en donde revoloteaban los alumnos antes de entrar a clases. En la entrada se encontraban algunas porristas coqueteando con los deportistas, "los populares". Al ver a Peeta pasar comenzaron a silbar escandalosamente para llamar su atención.

—¡Eh, Mellark! —gritó Cato, un muchacho rubio y musculoso de ultimo año que podría ser considerado como el líder de aquel grupo—. Anoche estuve con tu mamá en el prostíbulo, me dijo que te mandara saludos.

Todos se rieron pero Peeta pasó de largo ignorándolos. La campana no tardó en sonar, haciendo que todos tuvieran que ir a sus clases, para el alivio de Peeta.

Aquel día no fue excepcional ni mucho menos. Para antes del último periodo Peeta había recibido un castigo por no haber entregado un ensayo de Inglés, una "D" en el examen de matemáticas y su respectiva sarta de insultos diaria en el almuerzo. Pero todo le daba igual para ese entonces, porque estaba a punto de entrar a la única clase en la que podía respirar por unos segundos y olvidarse de todos los problemas de su vida.

El salón de Artes era el más espacioso de todo el edificio. Dentro del salón había predispuestos varios caballetes, además de pinturas y pinceles desperdigados por todo el lugar. Todo olía a arte y libertad por donde fuese que se mirase. A Peeta le fascinaba. Dibujar era lo único con lo que podía sentirse realmente él mismo.

Solía sentarse en un rincón apartado del salón, donde podía evitar cualquier clase de burla o intromisión impertinente. Sacó uno de sus cuadernos de dibujo y algunos lápices y simplemente comenzó un nuevo dibujo cuya forma fue apareciendo a medida que Peeta trazaba líneas con dedicación.

A su alrededor los demás estudiantes llegaban al aula y se acomodaban en sus asientos, procurando mantener la distancia. Peeta siguió dibujando sin prestarles atención hasta que una sombra se acercó por detrás.

—Es un dibujo muy hermoso —comentó el profesor Clark viendo lo que estaba haciendo.

—No está terminado aun —Peeta se encogió de hombros.

—Entonces no puedo esperar a que esté listo.

Peeta asintió sin levantar la mirada. El profesor Clark era la única razón por la que aun no lo habían expulsado de la escuela. Parecía tener una extrema confianza en sus habilidades artísticas y sabía que gracias a él le concedían algunos créditos extra al final de cada curso.

—Peeta, quiero comentarte algo. Necesito que me mires un momento.

El profesor, acomodándose sus gafas de montura, había tomado asiento en el banco a su lado. Peeta alzó su lápiz y seguidamente la mirada, para ver al profesor Clark a los ojos con interrogación.

—¿Qué sucede, profesor?

—Estuve viendo que habrá una exposición de obras estudiantiles a finales de año y que cualquiera podía ir y exponer sus trabajos al público allí.

Peeta esperó que dijera algo más pero el profesor Clark parecía esperar que él comentara algo, así que lo hizo con cierta reticencia.

—¿Y pensó que me gustaría asistir? —inquirió.

—Pensé que te gustaría participar y exponer algunos de tus mejores dibujos.

—No, gracias —Peeta declinó la oferta con indiferencia, volviendo su atención al dibujo que estaba haciendo.

—Sería una lástima que te negaras —insistió el profesor Clark—, porque ya te inscribí.

Peeta levantó la mirada y vio al profesor con sorpresa y algo de molestia. ¿Por qué había hecho aquello? Como si supiese lo que estaba pensando, el profesor se adelantó y comenzó a explicarse.

—Pensé que te gustaría participar y mostrarles a todos lo que eres capaz de hacer. Mira estos dibujos, Peeta —dijo tomando el cuaderno de Peeta; comenzó a pasar las páginas. Edificios, personas, retratos, todos llenos de calidad y detalles—. Tienes mucho talento.

Peeta iba a refutar esa afirmación pero el profesor volvió a acallarlo.

—Quiero que lo pienses bien —le dijo—. Aun quedan varios meses para la exposición. Tal vez de aquí a allá cambies de idea. De verdad siento que sería un desperdicio de talento no presentarte. Te hablo con la mayor sinceridad del mundo. Además, sé que habrán varios cazatalentos allí, Peeta, que se sacarían los ojos por tenerte en cualquiera de sus universidades. Creo que es hora de que comiences a pensar en tu futuro, aun estas a tiempo para hacerlo.

El profesor Clark sonrió y le palmeó el hombro con afecto. Peeta le devolvió una pequeña sonrisa. "Pensar en su futuro". Peeta no estaba seguro qué quería hacer en el futuro. Su vida carecía de metas. Tenía la firme convicción de que alguien tan inútil como él no podría ser bueno para nada en absoluto. Pero la determinación y la confianza que le transmitía el profesor Clark le otorgaban un rayo de esperanza. Aunque todavía no estaba del todo seguro sobre la exposición de la que le había hablado el profesor, Peeta no pudo sacarse sus palabras de la cabeza en todo el día.

Tal vez tuviese razón y fuera hora de comenzar a pensar en su futuro. Pero ¿qué era lo que quería hacer con su vida?

…

"_El Capitolio_" era un lugar hediondo y pequeño en el centro de la ciudad, en el que servían las mejores papas fritas del mundo. Además, quedaba justo al lado de la tienda de comics, lo que para Peeta era una visita reglamentaria e indispensable por lo menos una vez a la semana.

En la tienda de comics había conocido a un par de chicos que eran lo más cercano a amigos que tenía. Castor y Pollux eran dos hermanos. Ambos tenían el pelo rubio casi rojizo y ojos azules muy claros.

Peeta a veces se los encontraba y solía hablar con ellos sobre algunos comics que había leído pero nada más. Muchas veces solo se quedaban en silencio leyendo hasta que oscurecía y tenían que volver a casa. Solían sentarse en uno de los asientos de tela con viejas manchas de coca-cola, mientras compartían una cesta de papas, leían comics y tomaban refrescos en vasos con formas eclécticas y futuristas.

Peeta tenía su libro de historietas abierto aunque no estaba prestando real atención a la historia. Las palabras del profesor Clark seguían revoloteando en su mente. El dueño del local, un viejo señor con el pelo revuelto y canoso se acercó a la mesa de los muchachos y les indicó que estaban a punto de cerrar. Con la inseguridad que había en las calles no quería que se le hiciera muy tarde.

Peeta escuchó atentamente al señor y lo vio alejarse antes de pensar en voz alta frente a sus amigos.

—Esta ciudad en verdad necesita un superhéroe. ¿Cómo es que nadie jamás intentó ser uno?

Castor, que había cerrado su libro y había comenzado a recoger sus cosas vio a Peeta un momento antes de responder.

—No lo sé. Tal vez porque es jodidamente imposible. ¿A qué viene tu extraña pregunta, de todas formas?

Peeta, que no había querido decir en voz alta lo que había dicho, tardó algunos segundos en encontrar una respuesta.

—No sé —dijo—. Solo estaba pensando el porqué nunca nadie se ha propuesto ponerse una máscara y ayudar a la gente, tratando de mejorar un poco las cosas. ¿En verdad es imposible?

—No es solo eso, amigo —contestó Castor. A pesar de que los comentarios de Peeta rozaban el absurdo, estaba tomándose la conversación con cierto grado de seriedad e interés—. Para ser un _superhéroe_ necesitas tener un _superpoder_ y a menos que una araña radioactiva no te cause la muerte, eso solo pasa en los comics.

—Vale, vale. Pero ¿qué hay de Batman? Él no tenía superpoderes, pero era un héroe.

Castor resopló.

—Era un puto millonario. Tenía toda esa mierda tecnológica y autos geniales y una extraña pasión por salvar a su decadente ciudad. En el mundo real los millonarios no son tan ingenuos. No se preocupan por nadie más que por salvar sus costosos culos. Y ya tenemos a los policías, que algo deben hacer.

Peeta pensó en refutar eso. ¿Castor no veía las noticias? Estaba claro que hace varios meses la policía no estaba cumpliendo con su labor. Peeta había escuchado durante meses toda la información del noticiero matutino y había comprendido una cosa: su ciudad ya no era segura. En las calles se respiraba un ambiente de violencia como nunca antes y eran más comunes las noticias en las que la policía no podía hacer nada al respecto que las que elogiaban sus capacidades para solucionar un problema.

—Peeta —esta vez era Pollux quien hablaba, con una mirada que aunque igual de atenta que su hermano, era mucho más oscura, como un pozo de secretos—. En la vida real nadie sobreviviría ni un solo día siendo un héroe. Un tonto con la ilusión de salvar al mundo por su cuenta no tendría ninguna esperanza de hacer algo y vivir para contarlo.

—Ese es el punto. En las historietas siempre hay tipos malos pero también están los héroes con sus deseos de ayudar a todos. En el mundo real también debería haber un equilibrio, ¿no? —insistió Peeta mientras los tres se levantaban de la mesa y salían del café.

—Y tienes razón, hasta cierto punto —dijo Castor—, pero creo que el equilibrio del mundo es diferente: hay tipos malos, tipos buenos y gente que se queda mirando como los tipos malos hacen papilla a los tipos buenos —enumeró con sus manos—. No hay espacio para "héroes".

Peeta no discutió más sobre eso. Se despidió de sus amigos y tomó el bus para volver a su casa. Comprendió que Castor y Pollux estaban en lo correcto. El mundo no tenía espacio para héroes. Pero aunque lo comprendía, algo dentro de sí mismo le decía que no tenía que creerlo. Estuvo todo el resto de la tarde dándole vueltas al asunto.

Al llegar a su casa fue directo a su computadora y comenzó a leer los portales de noticias locales. Si tecleaba "crimen en Los Ángeles" en Google, aparecían cien millones de resultados en menos de medio segundo. Muy pocos tenían algo que ver con soluciones. Nada sobre el gobierno o la policía. Nadie hacia nada por detener todo eso.

Peeta se acostó en su cama muy entrada la noche, dándole vueltas en su cabeza a una idea que no poseía prudencia alguna. Pero entre pensar en su futuro, su vida, el crimen en la ciudad y su propio amor por los superhéroes, ninguna otra cosa podría habérsele ocurrido.

Aquello era justo lo que él necesitaba para arreglar su vida, para tratar de ser alguien importante y no el jodido idiota sin metas que era. Era el comienzo de su futuro, y el fuego que se encendía en su pecho al pensar en todo lo que lograría hacer solo lo incitaba más. Sabía que no tenía nada que perder, ya había tomado una decisión. ¿Qué era lo que quería hacer con su vida?

Peeta quería ser un héroe de verdad.

* * *

_Si has llegado hasta aquí, desde ya: ¡gracias! Y ya que estamos, un review diciendo qué te pareció tampoco estaría mal ;)  
_

_¡Nos leemos pronto!_

_Mariauxi._


	2. Entre locos y héroes

**Casi héroes**

"_Well they said he changes when the sun goes down. Over the river, going out of town. They said he changes when the sun goes down… Around here_"

"When the sun goes down", Arctic Monkeys

* * *

**Capitulo 2: Entre locos y héroes**

A pesar de que tenía la convicción, Peeta no tenía nada de experiencia en ser un héroe. La mayor parte de las historietas sobre héroes nunca decían qué pasos seguir o qué cosas hacer para convertirse en uno. Incluso trató de buscar en internet, pero nada le parecía lo suficientemente realista.

Sin embargo, estaba decidido a completar su cometido. Era la primera vez en su corta vida que tenía una meta definida y de verdad no quería arruinarlo.

Navegando en la web dio con una oferta de un disfraz de superhéroe por solo cinco dólares. No le había dicho a nadie lo que planeaba hacer por lo que lo mantenía escondido en su habitación, hasta que fuera el momento perfecto para salir y comenzar su trabajo. Los héroes no revelaban su identidad para protegerse y proteger a los suyos y Peeta no quería que nada malo le pasase a su familia. O a lo que quedaba de ella.

Decidió que el momento perfecto para comenzar su labor fue un miércoles en la mañana. Planeaba hacer novillos en la escuela porque dudaba que alguien notara realmente su ausencia. Así pues, esa mañana desayunó y se despidió de su padre más temprano que de costumbre, con el traje puesto bajo la ropa. Hasta ese momento no había pensado en lo incomodo que era usar licra.

Cuando se hubo alejado lo suficiente de su casa se quitó la ropa y la guardó dentro de su mochila, que ocultó detrás de unos arbustos. En su camino al centro fue consciente de algunas miradas extrañadas de los transeúntes pero los ignoró estoicamente. Tener una máscara cubriendo su rostro le hacía sentir más confianza en sí mismo porque sabía que nadie lo podría reconocer.

Tomó el bus hasta llegar a Central LA, que no estaba demasiado lejos de su hogar y cuya tasa de crímenes era considerable.

No hay que mentir o exagerar los sucesos. Peeta tuvo que caminar y esperar durante varias horas a que algo interesante sucediera. Tal vez tuviera que conseguirse un radio o aprender a infiltrarse en la señal de la policía; comenzaba a sentirse frustrado de no lograr de buenas y primeras lo que quería.

Sin embargo, caminando por una vieja zona llena de viejos edificios de oficinas consiguió justo lo que buscaba. En un estacionamiento lejos de la vista de todos, dos tipos estaban tratando de robar un auto.

Peeta se quedó paralizado un momento, sin saber que era lo que debía hacer. Pero un instante despues pensó que lo único que podía hacer era ser un héroe y plantarle cara a ese par de ladrones. Caminó hasta donde ambos hombres estaban y se aclaró la garganta para llamar su atención.

—Creo que no deberían hacer eso —dijo.

Uno de ellos, con barba de tres días y suficiente musculo para llenar una piscina, lo inspeccionó de arriba abajo antes de carcajearse.

—Vete a la mierda, niño. Si sabes lo que te conviene.

La sangre de Peeta llegó a sus oídos. Tenía que imponer su autoridad de héroe antes de que ese par de inadaptados se salieran con la suya.

—No hasta que tú vayas primero —replicó inflando su pecho. Ambos hombres se detuvieron y lo vieron—. Ahora, aléjense del maldito auto o… o ya verán.

La amenaza solo hizo que los hombres lo vieran con algo de compasión durante un segundo antes de sonreírle con condescendencia.

—A ver, chico. Creo que deberías irte ya, antes que tu mami se dé cuenta que no estás tomando la siesta. —Ambos se rieron y siguieron en lo suyo.

Peeta pensó en retroceder e irse pero algo dentro de sí, que hervía y retumbaba en su pecho, lo hizo quedarse allí con la determinación necesaria para pelear con aquellos tipos. Sin embargo, muy tarde se dio cuenta que aquella contienda estaba destinada a acabar mal para él. Ellos eran dos hombres grandes, musculosos y tal vez con mucha experiencia en peleas callejeras y él era solo él, con brazos escuálidos y un par de puños que solo sabían dibujar en carboncillo.

Lo último que Peeta logró ver antes de caer inconsciente sobre el asfalto fue a los hombres acercándose a él con los puños en alto.

…

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos tenía un profundo dolor latiéndole detrás del cuello. Un pitido extraño sonaba a su alrededor y un olor a lejía y antisépticos inundaba el aire.

A su lado escuchaba el sonido de un par de personas conversando y aun con un palpitante dolor en la parte baja de la cabeza reconoció a una de ellas. Era su madre.

Por un momento su corazón se aceleró emocionado y una de las maquinas que estaban a su lado comenzó a replicar con pitidos el retumbar dentro de su pecho. Sintió que alguien se acercaba y le pasaba una mano por la frente con delicadeza, aunque al principio no lograba enfocar bien.

—Peeta, mi amor. Estoy aquí.

No había ninguna duda de que quién estaba a su lado era su madre. Sin embargo, la emoción que había sentido al principio se había esfumado por completo, y en cambio ahora la sangre que corría por sus venas hervía como lava caliente. ¿Qué hacia su madre allí? ¿Y dónde estaban?

La última vez que Peeta había visto a su madre había sido unos cinco años atrás, en víspera de año nuevo. Estaban todos en casa, llenos de ese espíritu festivo propio del fin de año. Sin embargo, y a pesar de solo tener once años, Peeta era consciente que su madre no estaba del todo feliz. Sabía que le ocultaban muchas cosas por ser pequeño, pero no era tonto y se daba cuenta de que algo no andaba bien. Cada noche, desde hace ya varios meses podía escuchar los gritos de sus padres en la sala, que no paraban hasta bien entrada la madrugada. Peeta ignoraba por qué se gritaban, por qué discutían, por qué cada vez hablaban menos. Solo trataba de llevarlo con normalidad, de seguir la corriente y no hacer mucho drama al respecto; pero sabía que solo era cuestión de tiempo hasta que las peleas se volvieran inaguantables y uno de los dos estallara.

Su madre lo hizo.

Peeta recuerda con claridad la última vez que la había visto: justo después de celebrar el año nuevo, con un largo vestido azul y el maquillaje impecable, a pesar de haber estado horas y horas celebrando. Ya había llegado la hora de dormir así que su madre se había encargado de meterlo en la cama, como cuando era un niño. "Te quiero, mamá" había dicho Peeta cuando su madre lo tapó con la cobija y le dio un beso en la frente. Ella solo había respondido con un "Buenas noches, cariño", con una mirada displicente en sus grandes ojos azules.

A la mañana siguiente se había ido, sin notas ni despedidas. Peeta conservaba la esperanza de que algún día volviera, pero esa esperanza se fue convirtiendo poco a poco en una idea cada vez más difusa, hasta que con el pasar de los meses, y luego de los años, se había desvanecido por completo.

Por eso era tan difícil de asimilar que su madre se encontrara a su lado en ese momento.

—Peeta, cariño, ¿cómo te encuentras?

Peeta no contestó. Giró el rostro y observó todo a su alrededor. Estaba en una habitación de hospital de paredes blancas. La ventana que estaba a su lado le indicaba que afuera el día estaba radiante.

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevo aquí? —preguntó. Su madre pareció ignorar el tono hosco de Peeta porque se acercó y le acarició el rostro con afecto. Peeta pensó en alejarla pero tenía las manos vendadas. ¿Qué le había pasado? Sentía que sus recuerdos se difuminaban y confundían en su mente.

—Ocho días —indicó su madre, sonriendo con tristeza—. Pasaste la mitad del tiempo en terapia intensiva. Te hallaron en un estacionamiento con varias heridas en todo el cuerpo. Afortunadamente no llegaron a herir ningún órgano vital. También tenías una fuerte contusión cerebral y varios huesos rotos. El doctor Keller, con quien estaba hablando antes que despertaras, fue el encargado de recibirte, hacerte las transfusiones de sangre y la operación.

—¿Operación? —repitió Peeta, ofuscado.

—El te lo explicará mejor, déjame llamarlo. —Su madre hizo ademan de salir de la habitación pero Peeta la retuvo.

—Mamá, espera. —Escucharse a si mismo diciendo eso era más extraño que la presencia de su madre, pero estaba muy confundido por todo lo que estaba pasando. Además, tenía la sensación de que si se descuidaba su madre podría volver a irse, y aunque una parte de sí mismo la odiaba por haberlo abandonado, otra aun anhelaba que se quedara junto a él—. ¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿Cómo supiste…?

—Tu padre me avisó. He mantenido el contacto con él desde que me fui, Peeta —confesó—. Pero ya discutiremos eso luego. El doctor Keller necesita hablar contigo.

Peeta la vio salir de la habitación. Se quedó allí en la cama, pensando en lo que su madre le había dicho. ¿Su padre había mantenido el contacto con ella? ¿Por qué nunca le había dicho? Tenía tantas dudas en ese momento. Una amarga sensación de desdicha comenzó a crecer en su pecho. Se sentía traicionado. ¿Por qué su madre nunca se puso en contacto con él? Cada vez estaba más convencido de que no lo quería y eso lo entristeció. Debería estar feliz de que ella se encontrara de nuevo con él, pero en cambio estaba molesto. Nunca podría perdonar su abandono, menos ahora que sabía que lo había abandonado a _él_.

La puerta del cuarto se abrió, dejando entrar a un medico enfundado en una bata blanca con un folio bajo el brazo. Detrás de él Peeta vio entrar a su padre. Lo vio evaluativamente unos segundos. ¿Cómo había podido ocultarle que había estado en contacto con su madre durante tanto tiempo? El doctor Keller comenzó a hablar antes de que Peeta pudiera pensar mucho más en eso.

—Has mejorado mucho estos últimos días, Peeta —dijo el doctor, sonriendo—. Tu cuerpo se ha regenerado mucho mejor de lo que esperábamos. Llegaste en estado fatal, pero gracias a una operación de vanguardia logramos mantenerte con vida.

Del folio que tenía bajo el brazo, el doctor sacó varias radiografías que colocó sobre la pantalla de luz de la habitación.

—Recubrimos gran parte de tus huesos y articulaciones con pequeñas placas y soportes metálicos. ¿Lo ves? Estos ligeros cambios incrementan la resistencia física general del cuerpo, lo que podría resultar en un gran beneficio en una persona joven como tú. Sin embargo no todo es positivo. Dado el estado en que se encontraba tu cuerpo y lo complicada de la operación, has perdido muchas de tus terminaciones nerviosas. Tu sensibilidad en brazos, piernas y torso es mínima.

Peeta escuchaba todo con atención. Se sentía fascinado por lo que era ahora su cuerpo. Aquel doctor Keller casi lo había convertido en Wolverine. Tenía ahora una resistencia al dolor tan alta que se sentía capaz de pararse frente al metro y soportar el impacto sin protestar.

Por unos minutos, Peeta se olvidó de todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor; del dolor que sentía por su padre, de los sentimientos encontrados por la presencia de su madre, del montón de cables que lo mantenían atado a la cama del hospital… y se permitió divagar en el gran abanico de posibilidades que su nuevo cuerpo le ofrecía.

Ahora sí que tenía una habilidad especial, casi un superpoder.

Ahora sí podría ser un héroe de verdad.

…

Peeta bajó las escaleras y se asomó un segundo a la cocina. Vio a sus padres conversando en murmullos muy bajos. Con toda la cautela que pudo utilizar caminó hasta la puerta y salió a la calle, tratando de que no se dieran cuenta de que había salido. Hace apenas unos días le habían dado el alta en el hospital y su madre se había mudado de nuevo a la casa. No sabía muy bien por qué lo había hecho. Tal vez para tratar de arreglar las cosas y volver a ser una familia normal o quizá solo para hacer la vida de Peeta insoportable. Lo que estaba claro era que se estaba tomando muy en serio el asunto de ser la madre sobreprotectora y atenta que nunca fue.

Parte de las ventajas de no haber tenido a su madre en la casa durante los primeros años de su adolescencia era la libertad de tomar decisiones y hacer cualquier cosa cuando le antojara. Ahora, con su madre en casa, Peeta debía someterse a interrogatorios incansables cada vez que hacia un movimiento y que no terminaban hasta que la santa inquisidora de su madre quedaba satisfecha o hasta que Peeta se hartaba y decidía no contestar mas nada. _¿Por qué tomas leche directo del envase? ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que te lavaste las manos? ¿Hiciste los deberes de la escuela? ¿Por qué no los has hecho? ¿Cuántas materias llevas reprobadas este trimestre? _Era insoportable.

Además, otra de las ventajas que quedaban suprimidas por la presencia de su madre era la privacidad. Si alguna vez pensó que el momento más embarazoso de su vida había sido cuando sus compañeros de clase habían colgado sus calzoncillos del asta bandera no fue nada en comparación al momento en que su madre lo encontró masturbándose.

Ahora se aseguraba de cerrar su habitación con llave todo el tiempo.

En la calle, las farolas iluminaban la acera con una luz mortecina. Peeta vivía en unos suburbios modestos junto al centro de la ciudad, al que podía llegar fácilmente a pie. Cuando llegó a la avenida, los carteles y las luces llenaban el espacio, y las personas que transitaban la calle se movían de un lado a otro con un trajín enérgico. Peeta se arrebujó mejor dentro de su chaqueta tratando de pasar desapercibido. Debajo de esta tenía su traje de licra.

En un principio no tenía mucha idea de qué buscar. Albergaba la esperanza de encontrarse a un ladronzuelo apuntado a una mujer en un callejón oscuro, a unos cuantos hombres peleando en la acera o a un gatito atrapado en un árbol, pero la ciudad estaba increíblemente tranquila.

Resignado a que esa sería una noche tranquila y aburrida decidió entrar a un Dunkin' Donuts a comer algo con los diez dólares que traía en el bolsillo. Se sentó en una de las mesas de brillante formica naranja que daba hacia la calle. Pasaron unos cuantos minutos antes de que un auto de policía se estacionara fuera y un par de alegres oficiales entraran al local y se sentaran a comer varios paquetes de donas en una mesa en el centro. Peeta los observaba, críptico. Uno de ellos era particularmente escandaloso, y su voz gutural le daba el aspecto de un rinoceronte riendo.

Peeta salió del local. La brisa era ahora más fría que antes. Caminó a través del estacionamiento, vacío a excepción el auto patrulla de los policías, cuando escuchó algo. En un principio solo parecía ser un murmullo incoherente, como el de un teléfono cuando está a punto de perderse la línea. Peeta se detuvo un momento a escuchar de donde provenía. No vio a nadie en un radio de veinte metros. El ruido volvió a repetirse; esta vez pudo entender fragmentos de palabras y la voz de una mujer: "_Patrulla siete-cinco-uno, respondan_".

Peeta se quedó lívido al comprender que el ruido provenía del auto patrulla. Volvió la cabeza al local, donde ambos oficiales seguían comiendo y riendo, ajenos al llamado de su radio.

"_Se han recibido informes sobre el posible escondite de una banda de criminales. Se requiere inspección urgente_", continuaba la voz. Peeta tragó en seco y se metió la mano en el bolsillo de la chaqueta, preguntándose qué hacer. Podría entrar al local e interrumpir a los policías y decirles que su radio estaba llamándoles. O, podría encargarse él mismo de la situación, y dejarles un merecido descanso a los oficiales. Con una determinación impropia de él tomó un gran respiro y se acercó al auto. Los vidrios estaban bajos y la radio seguía pidiendo una respuesta.

Peeta se inclinó con cuidado dentro del auto, mirando de soslayo a los policías, que parecían no haberse dado cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Estiró una mano y cogió el intercomunicador.

—Patrulla siete-cinco-uno reportándose, cambio —dijo, imitando la voz gutural del policía.

La radio tardó unos segundos en contestar.

—Hay informes de la localización del escondite de una banda de criminales buscados cerca de su posición actual, se requiere una inspección y respuesta urgente, cambio.

Peeta tomó aire y volvió su cabeza al local. Los policías seguían riendo, ignorantes de lo que pasaba.

—Copiado —respondió—. Iremos para allá, cambio.

La radio dictó la dirección, unas calles más arriba del Dunkin Donuts. Peeta procuró grabarla en su mente y a medida que se dirigía para allá, la repetía como un mantra, una y otra vez.

Estaba excitado. Era su primera misión como héroe real (porque el fracaso de la vez anterior no contaba) y era además un trabajo de verdad. Se sentía algo culpable por haber intervenido la línea policial y se preguntó fugazmente si no estaría aplicando una doble moral para actuar de héroe. Pero también era consciente de lo inútil que había sido la policía los últimos meses para combatir el crimen y eso le alentaba a hacer su labor.

No tardó en llegar. En la calle no había ni un alma. Algunos carros viejos y aparatosos estaban aparcados frente a los decrépitos edificios que conformaban la manzana. Todos eran idénticos, de tres pisos, con paredes llenas de filtraciones y placas a punto de derrumbarse de pura mugre. Peeta entró al que tenia los números 3058 en la entrada y subió hasta el tercer piso.

Se había quitado la chaqueta al salir del estacionamiento y ahora solo llevaba puesto el traje que había comprado. En el hospital se lo habían devuelto al salir y él se había encargado de lavarlo y enmendarlo. No podía ser un héroe si no llevaba traje y mascara.

Cuando llegó al tercer piso no le fue difícil reconocer el apartamento. Un gran hombre de tez oscura se encontraba sentado junto a la puerta como portero. Suspiró y trató de alejar el creciente temor de su cuerpo mientras se acercaba al hombre. Este levantó la cabeza de su revista al ver a Peeta frente a sí.

—Déjame entrar —exigió Peeta, con toda la altanería que pudo demostrar. El hombre lo vio un momento antes de tirar la revista al suelo y cruzar los brazos sobre su vasto pecho, evaluándolo inquisitivamente.

—Adelante —respondió al cabo. Abrió la puerta y lo dejó entrar, no sin antes resoplar algo sobre los jóvenes y la moda.

Peeta entró al apartamento asombrado de lo fácil que había sido. Tal vez aquello no fuese tan difícil como pensaba. Dentro, el olor a decadencia humana era insoportable. Atravesó el desastroso pasillo esquivando colillas de cigarros, botellas vacías y condones usados. Llegó a lo que parecía una sala amplia, con una puerta que parecía ser una habitación, un balcón que daba a la calle y una ventana con salida a la escalera de emergencia del edificio.

Tres hombres estaban sentados en una mesa a un lado de la habitación jugando cartas e ignorantes de la presencia de Peeta allí. En el mueble frente al televisor había otros dos, que estaban embelesados en un videojuego, mientras una mujer con ropa que no dejaba mucho a la imaginación fumaba y se paseaba entre ellos como gata en celo. Un hombre estaba sentado en el suelo tratando de encender un cigarro. Peeta carraspeó para hacerse notar. El hombre del suelo fue el primero en verlo.

—¿Qué hay, amiguito? —preguntó con ojos rojos y ausentes.

Peeta se quedó estático un segundo. ¿Qué se supone que debía hacer ahora? Por primera vez desde que había llegado, todo aquello le pareció muy mala idea. Podría fácilmente salir justo ahora antes de que los hombres se alborotaran, llamar a la policía y dejar el asunto de lado, pero todo aquello era de cobardes. Y los héroes no son cobardes. Los héroes no huyen; los héroes acaban con los tipos malos. Y él acabaría con estos tipos malos. Se paró muy erguido y sacó un cuchillo de su chaqueta.

—Espera, espera, espera —musitó uno de los hombres que estaba jugando cartas y que ahora estaba a unos pasos de Peeta—. Guarda ese cuchillo, chico.

Peeta tragó en seco.

—Oblígame —exclamó mientras se lo tiraba al hombre del suelo sin pensarlo dos veces. Lamentablemente, la puntería nunca fue una de las habilidades de Peeta y la punta de su cuchillo quedó clavada en la pared junto a la cabeza del hombre. Todos los hombres se pusieron en guardia y dejaron lo que estaban haciendo para girarse a verlo.

—Muy mal movimiento, imbécil —rió el que le había hablado antes, acercándose a Peeta.

—¿Ah, sí? —respondió Peeta tratando de ocultar el nerviosismo de su voz. Su frente sudaba raudales bajo la máscara—. ¿Y qué hay de esto?

Peeta sacó del bolsillo de la chaqueta un táser, cortesía de sus amigos policías, y lo apuntó al hombre frente a él. Esta vez su puntería fue mucho mejor pues el táser le dio justo entre las cejas. La mujer gritó, los demás hombres se acercaron a donde estaba Peeta y dos de ellos lo sujetaron por detrás.

—¡Maldito hijo de puta! —gritó el que había sido atacado con el táser despegándose las puntas—. ¡Sujétenlo bien! Pronto deseará no haber nacido.

Peeta comenzó a patalear pero los dos hombres lo tenían sujeto demasiado fuerte. El tipo del táser, quien parecía ser el líder, despegó el cuchillo que Peeta había lanzado antes de la pared y trastabillando aun por el impacto eléctrico, se acercó hasta Peeta.

—No sé qué pretendías, entrando aquí. —Le dio una patada en la pierna pero Peeta no sintió más que un pequeño dolor. Despues le propinó otra en el estomago, un poco más dolorosa—. Pero te vas a arrepentir. ¿Unas últimas palabras?

—La justicia te hará pagar muy caro. —Peeta escupió a los pies del tipo.

—Pero miren lo que tenemos: un héroe. —Con una risa, el tipo levantó en alto el cuchillo mientras los que tenían a Peeta sujeto lo alzaban. Tan solo unos segundos y todo habría acabado. Peeta se sintió desfallecer. En ese momento comprendió a Castor y Pollux y todo lo que le habían dicho sobre el destino del iluso que pretendiera ser un héroe. No sobreviviría ni un día en el mundo real con los tipos malos reales.

Con una última ráfaga de determinación levantó la mirada y vio directamente al que tenía la intención de matarlo. No tenía porque sentirse débil en sus últimos segundos de vida, quería ser recordado por lo menos como Peeta Mellark, el loco que murió tratando de ser héroe. Esperó que la mano que sostenía el cuchillo se clavara en su corazón rápidamente, para no pasar por el dolor y la agonía, pero esa mano nunca bajó.

En un segundo el tipo estaba a punto de acabar con él con la mirada inyectada de furia y al siguiente caía sin vida hacia adelante, con los ojos en blanco. Al caer, un gran charco de sangre se extendió alrededor del suelo, y una imponente figura apareció, blandiendo un tridente con las puntas llenas de sangre.

—Y así es como Mister Finn, acaba con las perras —dijo el sujeto con una fantástica sonrisa.

Todos los hombres se quedaron un segundo perplejos, primero por ver a su líder muerto frente a sus ojos, y luego por aquel extraño hombre, que vestido con un ridículo traje azul y negro sostenía un tridente mortal y parecía ser capaz de asesinar a sangre fría.

Varios de ellos sacaron revólveres y cuchillos. Por un momento se olvidaron por completo de Peeta, que yacía ahora en el suelo y se había arrebujado contra la pared buscando confundirse con el empapelado.

—Parece que esta noche habrá movimiento en la habitación —suspiró "Mister Finn" mientras limpiaba el filo del tridente en el mueble con indiferencia—. Que comience el juego.

Peeta vio como Mister Finn se movía con agilidad por la habitación y blandía su tridente de un lado a otro con precisión. Uno de los tipos que lo había estado sujetando tenía un revolver en su mano pero con una hábil patada, Mister Finn lo había desarmado y luego había clavado el tridente justo en medio de su estomago, matándolo al instante. Otros dos tipos se habían abalanzado hacia él al mismo tiempo pero con habilidad, Mister Finn usó el mango de su tridente para hacerlos caer de boca al piso y luego atravesarlos con las puntas. Se giró justo a tiempo para hacerle un tajo en la garganta a uno de los que pretendía abalanzarse sobre él.

El tipo al que Peeta había visto drogado en la pared estaba acercándose lentamente por un lado de Mister Finn, con un revolver en la mano. Mister Finn alcanzó a verlo, y con una sonrisa presuntuosa se acercó a él, y utilizando el tridente como una extensión de su mano hizo que el hombre se volara los sesos él mismo. Otro hombre entró por la puerta que a Peeta le había parecido una habitación al principio y vio a todos sus compañeros muertos y a Mister Finn con un tridente en la mano. Trató de escapar pero Mister Finn lanzó el tridente como si fuera una lanza y logró clavarlo contra la pared, con el mango del tridente saliendo de su pecho.

Peeta apartó la mirada, tratando de no vomitar. Mister Finn atravesó la habitación para coger su tridente, justo antes de que el portero de afuera abriera la puerta para averiguar que era todo el alboroto. Mister Finn ni siquiera tuvo que usar su tridente. Con un par de golpes y movimientos acertados logró desnucar al hombre. Sonrió jactándose de sí mismo con confianza pero cuando volvió la cabeza, vio a la mujer enfundada en lencería apuntándolo con un revólver. Dejó el tridente clavado en el suelo un momento para hablarle con calma.

—No me gusta luchar con mujeres así que... —Pero no había terminado de hablar cuando la mujer se metió la boquilla del revólver en la boca y jaló el gatillo—. Eso fue más sencillo —bufó, encogiéndose de hombros.

Había sangre por todos lados, pero Mister Finn estaba límpido. Esta vez cogió el tridente y lo limpió en la camisa de uno de los cadáveres de la habitación antes de voltearse a donde estaba Peeta, que no se había dado cuenta hasta ese momento, pero estaba temblando.

—Oye, tranquilo. Estamos en el mismo bando —comentó Mister Finn accionando un botón en su tridente que lo replegaba hasta convertirlo en un simple palo brillante que envainó con certeza en una funda en su espalda. Tendió una mano a Peeta para ayudarlo a levantarse pero Peeta en cambio se giró a un lado y vomitó la dona y el refresco que había tomado de camino.

Se limpió como pudo y se levantó trastabillando.

—Eres nuevo por aquí, ¿cierto? —comentó Mister Finn mientras sacaba una bolsa de lona y metía todo el efectivo que encontraba en el departamento allí—. Lamento no haber intervenido antes, por cierto. Podría haberte evitado esas patadas.

Peeta negó con la cabeza restándole importancia al asunto. Estaba aun verde, y la visión de toda la sangre de la habitación no ayudaba mucho. Mister Finn cerró la bolsa y se la cargó al hombro.

—Creo que deberíamos irnos, se ha armado una buena. Los vecinos no tardaran en preguntarse qué ha pasado —caminó hasta la ventana que daba a las escaleras de emergencia pero Peeta ya estaba de camino a la puerta de entrada—. Joder, tienes que ser nuevo en serio. No puedes usar la puerta ahora. Ven por aquí.

Peeta asintió avergonzado y se apresuró a seguir a Mister Finn escaleras arriba. Llegaron a la azotea del edificio y se detuvieron al llegar al borde.

—Hay que saltar —dijo Mister Finn—. Debemos alejarnos rápido.

—¿Saltar? —preguntó Peeta, con la voz como un hilo—. Como… ¿de un edificio a otro?

Con un poco mas de cordura y menos sangre a su alrededor Peeta podía ver que el increíble Mister Finn en realidad parecía estar un poco loco.

—Sí, mira —respondió este—. Me has caído bien y creo que con esa actitud puedes calificar para entrar en nuestra liga. Solo necesitas un poco de entrenamiento.

Corrección, loco de remate.

—¿De qué liga hablas?

—Te lo explicaré cuando lleguemos, solo sígueme.

Mister Finn dio tres pasos hacia atrás para coger impulso y se lanzó hacia el edificio de al lado.

—¡Mierda! —exclamó Peeta en un susurro antes de ver a Mister Finn rodar en la azotea del otro edificio y luego levantarse con precisión.

—¡Rápido! —apremió a Peeta. El rubio cerró los ojos y respiró profundo. Lo haría, lo haría. Tenía que hacerlo. Algo en Mister Finn le fascinaba y le hacía querer seguirlo a como diese lugar. Tragó en seco y con una nueva descarga de adrenalina, dios tres pasos hacia atrás y salió corriendo hasta el borde.

Durante dos segundos, se sintió libre en el aire… hasta que la dura superficie de la azotea lo recibió con frialdad. Asombrosamente, no sintió más dolor que el que le hubiera provocado un golpe de almohada. Se levantó lo más rápido que pudo y continuó. Mister Finn lo veía con una sonrisa de aprobación.

Saltaron unas cuantas azoteas más hasta que Mister Finn indicó que ya estaban lo suficientemente lejos como para bajar. Anduvieron por varias calles y avenidas cada vez más sombrías, cada vez más alejados del centro. Peeta no sabía porque, pero ese extraño que parecía estar loco le inspiraba una gran confianza. Tal vez fuese porque lo había salvado de una muerte segura o porque con ese traje y esa actitud en verdad parecía un héroe.

Llegaron a una calle llena de edificios de oficinas viejos y galpones abandonados. Mister Finn guió a Peeta a uno con una puerta cerrada. Extrajo una llave de su cinturón y abrió la puerta con ella, dejando pasar a Peeta primero y asegurándose de cerrar luego.

El lugar estaba apenas iluminado por luces de larga duración que emitían una tenue luz blanca, antiséptica. Todo el lugar era frio y blanco, pero se veía bien conservado. Al entrar Peeta vio que a un lado de la puerta había unas escaleras que conducían a un piso superior pero Mister Finn las pasó de largo y cruzó a la derecha, por un largo pasillo de paredes y puertas blancas. Mister Finn entró a la última, donde descargó la bolsa de lona en el suelo y encendió las luces.

Se trataba de una amplia sala con una barra de bebidas en una esquina, un televisor y varios muebles. La única ventana que había estaba tapiada desde fuera.

—Siéntate un rato, no tardarán en llegar —explicó su anfitrión mientras abría un par de refrescos en el bar.

Peeta hizo lo que le pedía preguntándose con quienes se encontraría. ¿Serían más personas como Mister Finn? ¿Sería posible que en verdad existieran los héroes? Peeta no tuvo que esperar mucho para obtener sus respuestas. La puerta volvió a abrirse en ese momento, dejando paso a tres figuras muy diferentes entre ellas.

—Finnick Odair, date por muerto. —La primera era la de una chica menuda y altiva, que entró a la habitación haciendo aspavientos y mascullando maldiciones. La voz y sus gestos se le antojaron extrañamente familiares a Peeta pero enfundada en un brillante traje de cuerpo completo con un antifaz a juego no podía precisar su identidad.

—Tranquilízate, por todos los cielos. Ya está aquí y está bien. —El siguiente era un muchacho alto y de espalda ancha, con traje y antifaz similares, que iba tras la chica tratando de apaciguarla.

La última figura entró a la habitación de último y en completo silencio, y se apoyó en el marco de la puerta. Se trataba de un hombre de unos cuarenta años que no iba vestido de ninguna manera extravagante, solo un par de pantalones oscuros y una camisa de botones blanca. Vio a Peeta unos segundos pero no dijo nada y volvió su atención a los otros tres chicos, esbozando una ligera sonrisa.

—Te dije que me esperaras —seguía diciendo la chica con tono acusador dirigido a Mister Finn, o Finnick Odair, como lo había llamado antes—. ¿Por qué te fuiste solo? ¿Pretendías hacerte el suicida o qué coño?

—Tranquilízate, ¿quieres? —calmaba Finnick con un tono de galán de telenovela—. No me fue nada mal. Era algo casi de rutina. Además, no estaba solo.

—¿Qué? —farfulló la chica, incrédula, mientras Finnick le pasaba una coca-cola fría a Peeta y todas las miradas se posaban en él—. ¿Y quién es este?

—Ah, un chico que quiero unir al equipo —contestó Finnick, tranquilo.

—Estarás jodiendo… —gruñó la chica—. Primero te vas a una misión solo y resulta que regresas con un chico al que pretendes unir al grupo. ¿Qué crees que somos? ¿Un puto club?

—Por Dios, mujer, estás haciendo una maldita tormenta en un vaso de agua —Finnick giró los ojos y tomó un trago de su coca-cola—. El chico tiene potencial, solo necesita entrenamiento.

—¿Has perdido la cabeza? —exclamó la chica—. ¿Acaso sabes siquiera como luce? Apuesto a que ni siquiera sabes su nombre. Podría ser un maldito espía.

—Te aseguro que no lo es, querida —canturreó Finnick—. Estaba dispuesto a pelear él solo contra una banda completa de criminales y hubiera muerto en el proceso si no hubiera sido por mi intervención.

—Eso no demuestra nada, podría ser un doble agente o… —refutó la chica.

—O un simple tonto que se cree héroe —intervino por primera vez el hombre de la puerta—. Quítale la máscara, Finnick. Nosotros somos cuatro y él solo uno, no corremos ningún riesgo.

Peeta se dio cuenta que hablaban de él pero no se movió de su asiento cuando Finnick se acercó y le quitó la máscara con una mano, descubriendo su rostro. La chica, que hasta hace unos segundos estaba exaltante, se quedó de piedra ante él.

—¿Peeta Mellark? —inquirió con confusión, tratando de rectificar lo que sus ojos veían. Peeta, al igual que todos los demás, se quedaron impactados ante las palabras de la chica.

—¿Lo conoces? —preguntó Finnick, diciendo en voz alta lo que todos pensaban.

—Claro —contestó la chica—. Estudia conmigo. —Empezó a desatarse el antifaz para dejarse ver de verdad. La mandíbula de Peeta casi cae al suelo cuando la reconoció.

—¿Katniss Everdeen?

* * *

¡Hola de nuevo! Bueno, espero no haber decepcionado a nadie con este capítulo. A partir de aquí es que la historia comienza a cobrar un poco mas de sentido y los personajes mas relevantes hacen su aparición.

Habría actualizado ayer por la noche pero fui en la tarde a ver Catching Fire y luego me pasé el resto de la noche tratando de asimilarla. Creo que fue demasiado para mis pobres nervios. No entraré en detalles para no spoilear a nadie, jajaja.

Gracias un millón de veces a las chicas que le dieron una oportunidad a esta historia y dejaron un precioso review. Hicieron mi día. Y en respuesta a **sai**: gracias, me alegra que te guste la idea a pesar de lo loca que es :) y como ves, esta semana he podido actualizar dos veces. Vamos a ver por cuanto puedo mantener este ritmo... todo depende del tiempo libre del que disponga.

¡Nos leemos pronto!

Mariauxi.


	3. La gran decisión

**Casi Héroes**

"_It seems to be the way that everyone else gets around. But lately I'm beginning to find that when I drive myself my light is found_"

"Drive", Incubus

* * *

**Capitulo 3: La gran decisión**

Peeta parpadeó varias veces, incapaz de creer lo que estaba viendo. Katniss Everdeen, la misma chica callada que había estudiado con él desde primaria estaba justo frente a sus ojos, tanto o más sorprendida que él.

—¿Qué haces tú aquí? —preguntó, anonadado.

—Yo podría decir lo mismo —replicó ella poniendo sus brazos en jarras.

—Creo que esto será divertido —dijo Finnick con una sonrisa, mientras se sentaba en uno de los muebles y cruzaba los brazos tras su cabeza.

—Basta ya de bromas —dijo entonces el hombre que se encontraba apoyado en el marco de la puerta. Con una expresión muy seria en su rostro se dirigió directamente a Peeta—: Tienes treinta segundos para explicar quién eres y que hacías en el apartamento de una banda criminal esta noche, chico.

Peeta olvidó por un segundo la sorpresa de ver a Katniss frente a él y vio al hombre sintiendo un extraño sobrecogimiento. Aquel sujeto ejercía una autoridad innegable y desobedecer a sus órdenes no era algo que Peeta quisiera hacer.

—Soy Peeta Mellark, señor. Estaba en ese apartamento porque oí que necesitaban que una patrulla inspeccionara el lugar y pensé que podría ir y encargarme yo mismo de eso. Creo que fue una mala idea —agregó, bajando la mirada avergonzado.

El hombre esbozó una pequeña sonrisa antes de acercarse hasta Peeta y poner una mano sobre su hombro. Peeta levantó la mirada extrañado por el gesto.

—Tienes razón —dijo el hombre, con un tono severo pero con una sonrisa afable—, fue una mala idea ir tu solo. Pero afortunadamente no pasó nada. Dime algo, Peeta, ¿por qué lo hiciste?

—¿El qué, señor?

—¿Por qué fuiste a combatir a una banda de criminales? ¿Acaso no ves las noticias? El crimen en esta ciudad no es un juego de niños.

Peeta no tuvo dudas en contestar.

—Hacer lo correcto tampoco lo es, señor. Y creo que intentar salvar mi ciudad es lo correcto. Si me permite decirlo… estoy harto de la apatía de todos ante los problemas.

El hombre sonrió otra vez al escuchar a Peeta hablar con tanta convicción. Katniss se acercó por un lado de él para hablarle.

—Haymitch, no estarás pensando en…

—¿Quieres unirte a nuestro grupo, chico? —preguntó Haymitch, dirigiéndose exclusivamente a Peeta.

Peeta vio a su alrededor las caras de los demás. Katniss estaba perpleja, Finnick sonreía y el otro muchacho lo miraba evaluativamente, como preguntándose qué había logrado ver Haymitch en Peeta que él no. Haymitch seguía parado frente a él esperando una respuesta pero Peeta no estaba en condiciones para dársela.

—No… no lo sé, señor.

—Lo comprendo —dijo Haymitch. Se volteó a ver a los demás—. ¿Pueden dejarme un minuto a solas con el chico?

A pesar de que lo había dicho en forma de pregunta, estaba claro que era una orden. Katniss no parecía querer hacerlo pero terminó accediendo a salir de la habitación guiada por el chico que había llegado con ella. Peeta se quedó entonces a solas con Haymitch y eso de repente se le antojó más escalofriante que enfrentarse a ocho tipos armados.

—No pretendo convencerte de que te unas a nosotros —dijo Haymitch. Se acercó hasta la barra, se sirvió un vaso de un líquido dorado y se sentó junto a Peeta—. En realidad quería hablar contigo.

—¿Puedo preguntar por qué?

—Me gusta tu actitud —respondió Haymitch—. Me recuerdas a alguien que conocí.

Despues de decir eso Haymitch vació el vaso de whiskey que tenía en la mano de un solo trago. Lo puso a un lado y continuó hablando.

—Veras, llevo muchos más años de los que te imaginas combatiendo el crimen y solo me había topado con alguien que tuviera tanta convicción en hacer lo correcto una vez en la vida. Pero tú también pareces tener esa convicción y déjame decirte algo, Peeta Mellark: un espíritu imbatible es más fuerte que cualquier arma o habilidad.

—¿A qué quiere llegar con todo esto?

—Te propongo algo, Peeta —dijo Haymitch—. Yo tengo la experiencia, la habilidad y los recursos para que te conviertas en el héroe que esta ciudad necesita. Claro que, para eso tienes que unirte a nuestro equipo.

—Disculpe mi desconfianza, señor —contestó Peeta—. Pero ¿qué gana usted con todo esto?

Haymitch sonrió y se cruzó de brazos.

—Eres muy listo, chico. Me agradas cada vez más. Contestando a tu pregunta… lo único que puedo ganar es un aliado más. Y uno muy especial, además.

—Me halaga su oferta, señor, pero creo que tengo que pensármelo. No es que no quiera todo lo que me ofreció —añadió Peeta, rápidamente—. Solo que… aun me cuesta asimilar todo esto. Nunca habría creído que había héroes en la ciudad.

—Por supuesto. Necesitas pensarlo —acordó Haymitch. Peeta lo examinó tratando de encontrar algún rastro de expresión en su cara, pero Haymitch seguía impasible. Solo emitió un profundo suspiro antes de agregar otra cosa—. Estaré aquí esperando por tu respuesta. En verdad espero que te unas a nosotros, pero esa es una decisión que solo tú puedes tomar.

Esas palabras de Haymitch dieron por zanjada la conversación. Se despidió amablemente de Peeta y le indicó donde estaba la parada de autobús más cercana para que volviera a casa. Sin siquiera haberlo deseado, Peeta se había metido en un rollo muy grande.

…

Al bajar a desayunar la mañana del lunes, Katniss se encontró con Haymitch frente a un enorme libro abierto de par en par y algunos papeles desordenados sobre la mesa. Tenía sus gafas de lectura pendiendo del torcido tabique de su nariz y una actitud concentrada.

Katniss no dijo nada al respecto. Tomó un vaso y se sirvió un poco de jugo de naranja, tomó algunos pancakes del plato donde reposaban, la miel de arce y se sentó frente a Haymitch a comer.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó, viendo que no eran los libros y papeles que Haymitch solía utilizar.

—La biblia —contestó él, sin apartar la mirada del enorme libro.

—¿Tenemos una biblia? —preguntó Katniss, impresionada—. No sabía que fueras creyente.

—No hace falta ser creyente para tener una biblia —replicó Haymitch, levantando la mirada—. A veces la leo. Te ayuda a ver las cosas con una mejor perspectiva.

—Ilumíname —pidió Katniss, mientras se llenaba la boca del dulce desayuno.

—¿Has escuchado hablar de Sodoma? —Katniss negó con su cabeza—. Era una ciudad conocida porque estaba llena de pecadores. Dios le prometió a Abraham que no destruiría la ciudad si lograba encontrar a diez hombres justos.

—¿Y qué pasó? —preguntó Katniss apoyando su barbilla en su mano con un poco de curiosidad y algo de fastidio.

—Pues no había ni uno y la ciudad se consumió por el fuego —concluyó Haymitch.

—¿Y esa historia te da una mejor perspectiva de las cosas? —el sarcasmo impregnaba las palabras de Katniss como la miel de sus pancakes.

—Sodoma me recuerda un poco a Los Ángeles —siguió diciendo Haymitch—. Desde hace años que debería haber sido destruida, consumida por el propio mal que la habita. Pero el sábado por la noche me di cuenta que tal vez todavía existan hombres decentes en la ciudad.

—Espera un momento… ¿todo esto es por Peeta Mellark?

—En parte —Haymitch se quitó las gafas y organizó todos los papeles que habían a su alrededor dentro de un legajo—. Son los expedientes del chico —explicó, sacudiéndolo frente a su cara.

—¿De Mellark? ¿De dónde lo sacaste? —el interés de Katniss había despertado repentinamente ante lo que sujetaba Haymitch en su mano.

—Se lo pedí a Beetee, sabes cómo es con las computadoras. Justo estaba leyéndolo cuando llegaste.

—¿Hay algo interesante?

—No mucho. Aunque hay algo que me ha llamado mucho la atención.

—¿En serio? ¿Qué es? —inquirió Katniss con curiosidad.

—Es un archivo del hospital. Parece que Peeta tuvo un accidente reciente que- —Haymitch se cortó de repente a la vez que una nueva idea le cruzaba la mente y veía a Katniss con suspicacia—. Yo no debería decirte todo eso. Estudian juntos, ¿no? Deberías averiguarlo por ti misma.

—Sabes que en la escuela no hablo con nadie —gruñó Katniss mientras atacaba su pancake súbitamente molesta.

—Creo que eso está por cambiar —la sonrisa de Haymitch era demasiado perspicaz, demasiado maliciosa, y eso no podía significar nada bueno para Katniss—. Considéralo tu nueva misión: ser amiga de Peeta Mellark.

—Vale, vale. Primero la biblia y ahora esto. ¿Lograste superar tu límite de alcohol antes del mediodía?

—No me cambies el tema, jovencita. Estoy hablando muy en serio.

—Vamos, Haymitch —insistió Katniss, con hastío—. Ni siquiera es seguro que se una al equipo.

—Yo tengo bastante confianza en que lo hará. Y si no, te tocará a ti convencerlo. Tengo mis motivos para querer tenerlo a mi lado.

—Esto es ridículo —Katniss puso los ojos en blanco—. Ni siquiera sé porque le pediste que se uniera a nosotros. Si lo hace habrá que entrenarlo desde el principio. Empezar todo de nuevo. ¿No estamos ya muy ocupados como para eso?

—Tienes razón —Haymitch chasqueó su lengua con aprobación. Aunque luego abrió mucho los ojos como si se le hubiera ocurrido algo asombroso—. Tal vez tú podrías encargarte de iniciarlo en todo esto.

—Espera, ¿qué?

—No es una mala idea. Cuando Peeta Mellark entre al equipo, que estoy seguro que sucederá muy pronto —dijo Haymitch—, tú puedes ser la encargada de entrenarlo y enseñarle todo lo que necesitará saber. Por lo menos hasta ahora eres la mejor opción.

—Pero…

Katniss pretendía seguir con la discusión porque había algunos puntos en los que discrepaba totalmente con Haymitch, pero se vio interrumpida inesperadamente por el sonido de la puerta de entrada abriéndose. Un musculoso chico de cabellos broncíneos había llegado hasta la cocina y se acercaba premuroso a la mesa con un periódico bajo el brazo. Vestía una camisa azul desgastada y unos jeans holgados, que en vez de hacerlo lucir desgarbado, no hacía más que aumentar su apariencia de modelo.

—Miren esto —dijo estirando un ejemplar del _Los Angeles Times_ frente a Haymitch, sin reparar en la biblia que aun descansaba abierta sobre la mesa.

—Hola Finnick, en realidad estoy muy bien si te interesa saber —comentó Katniss, acida. Todo su buen humor se había esfumado por la puerta que Finnick había abierto.

Finnick rodó los ojos al verla al otro lado de la mesa antes de inclinarse sobre Haymitch para seguir lo que leía.

—¿Al menos me van a decir que están leyendo? —dijo Katniss.

—¿Es de hoy? —preguntó Haymitch a Finnick, ignorándola.

—Si —contestó Finnick, sonriendo.

—A ver —exclamó Katniss, estirándose para tomar el periódico y leer lo que emocionaba tanto a Finnick.

El titular en primera plana decía con grandes letras mayúsculas "Masacrada banda de criminales locales. Policía no comenta nada al respecto".

La mayor parte del artículo estaba destinada a criticar la falta de conocimiento que tenia la policía sobre el asunto. Unas pocas líneas narraban que nueve criminales habían sido encontrados en un apartamento asesinados de una manera violenta pero no había rastro alguno de quien había sido el artífice del crimen. Dos de ellos parecían haber cometido suicidio por lo que era los primeros sospechosos pero fueron descartados al ver que las armas que estaban en la habitación no coincidían con las que habían acabado con los otros. La policía no había dado más detalles y parecía seguir investigando, ahora con ayuda de funcionarios de la policía secreta. En ningún momento se mencionaba cual era la arma que había acabado con los otros pero Katniss estaba segura que se trataba del tridente de Finnick y de ahí su agitación.

—¿Qué dices? —preguntó Finnick—. ¿No es genial? Estamos en primera plana… bueno, lo que hice.

—Es todo lo contrario a genial —comentó Katniss.

—Tiene razón —secundó Haymitch, ganándose una mirada acusatoria de Finnick—. Esto nos expone. Y si existía alguna posibilidad de que Snow aun no supiera que nueve de sus ovejas estaban muertas ahora no hay manera de que lo dude. No tardará en descubrir quien estuvo detrás de eso, y comenzará su búsqueda sobre nosotros. Sabe que lo he estado buscando desde… —Haymitch se detuvo bruscamente como si hubiese estado a punto de decir algo inapropiado.

—Va, pero no fue mi culpa que la prensa se hiciera con esto —se defendió Finnick—. Ni que la policía no se hubiera hecho cargo antes. Yo estaba oyendo las señales de radio y parecía que había una patrulla en camino, pero entonces llegó el chico y tuve que intervenir antes de que lo mataran.

—Eso nos lleva de nuevo a Mellark y lo inoportuno que es para nosotros —aprovechó de decir Katniss.

—Ya para, Katniss —dijo Haymitch usando su nombre de pila, señal de que estaba comenzando a perder los estribos—. El chico se unirá a nosotros y no estoy pidiendo tu bendición ni tu permiso. Es una orden directa.

Haymitch se levantó de la mesa y salió de la cocina como un huracán. Finnick vio a Katniss sin saber que decir. Ella bufó, tomó su mochila de la escuela y salió también como si la hubiera picado un escorpión. Finnick entonces se quedó solo, así que tomó un par de pancakes y se sentó a la mesa a hojear el resto del periódico. Le encantaba cuando su presencia alegraba el día de sus amigos.

…

El lunes había llegado inevitablemente. Peeta apagó el despertador que repicaba sin cesar en su mesita de noche con un suspiro. Llevaba ya varias horas despierto, dándole vueltas en la cabeza a todo lo que le había pasado ese fin de semana. Había descubierto que no era el único loco que iba vestido de superhéroe por las calles luchando contra tipos malos. De hecho, había descubierto que había toda una liga de jóvenes con trajes que parecían tener mucha experiencia en esto de combatir el crimen. Entre ellos Katniss Everdeen.

Conocía a Katniss desde hacia muchísimo tiempo y aunque nunca había hablado mucho con ella, no era alguien que le pudiera pasar por alto. No solo porque poseía una belleza misteriosa que lo intrigaba de muchas formas sino porque había sido la primera chica (además de su propia madre) que lo había besado.

No fue la gran cosa; se trataba de un simple beso en la mejilla, pero a los siete años Peeta había considerado ese gesto lo más extraordinario de su vida.

Mientras se levantaba de la cama y se arreglaba para ir a la escuela se encontró pensando en aquel día sin querer. Estaban en primaria. Era el día de presentar la obra escolar ante los padres de los alumnos. Peeta no recuerda exactamente qué papel tenía en la representación, pero recuerda claramente que Katniss realizaba una escena con él. Fue en esa escena, frente a los ojos de todos, que ocurrió. Peeta estaba totalmente desprevenido. En un segundo todo era normal y al siguiente Katniss se había acercado a él y había depositado un beso en su mejilla, así, sin más.

Ella no pareció notar que Peeta se puso como un tomate despues de eso. Simplemente siguió representando su papel con normalidad hasta que los aplausos del público llegaron al escenario. Pero Peeta nunca pudo sobreponerse a aquello. Por lo menos hasta que llegó a la secundaria y los besos en la mejilla dejaron de ser un asunto tan relevante.

Siempre quiso hablar con Katniss para esclarecer todo ese asunto del beso pero nunca pudo hallar la oportunidad y luego solo pensó que había dejado de tener importancia.

Peeta llegó hasta la cocina, donde encontró a su madre haciendo el desayuno. Su padre estaba en la mesa leyendo el periódico. La escena se le antojó tan normal y tan repulsivamente extraña que ni siquiera quiso quedarse mucho tiempo a contemplarla. Saludó a sus padres rápidamente y les aseguró que tomaría algo en el camino a la escuela. Aun no se acostumbraba del todo a la vuelta de su madre y estaba seguro que eso no cambiaría por lo menos durante una larga temporada.

Como siempre, Peeta se fue andando. Aprovechó todo ese tiempo para seguir pensando en algunas cosas que seguían consternándolo. Dejando a Katniss a un lado, el asunto de los héroes seguía estando sobre la mesa. ¿Debería unirse a ellos? Haymitch dijo que él era especial y que le encantaría tenerlo en su equipo. Pero Peeta tenía sus dudas. ¿Y si no era lo suficientemente bueno? Había visto a Mister Finn, es decir Finnick, peleando contra todos esos tipos el sábado y era muy bueno. Él nunca podría lograr eso. Su miedo al fracaso tal vez se estaba volviendo más grande que su voluntad para hacer lo que realmente quería.

—¡Ey, Mellark! —Peeta levantó su cabeza al escuchar el grito pero ya era demasiado tarde. Katniss Everdeen, montada sobre una bicicleta iba directo hacia él y una colisión parecía inevitable. Peeta levantó sus manos en posición defensiva pero nunca tuvo que detener un golpe.

Katniss había derrapado la bici justo frente a él y ahora se reía de la expresión atemorizada de Peeta.

—Si querías que no te arrollara deberías haberte hecho a un lado en vez de quedarte estático. —Katniss se quitó el casco y lo colgó del manillar de su bici.

—Mis reflejos nunca han sido los mejores —admitió Peeta una vez que se hubo recuperado del susto.

—Ya veo.

Katniss comenzó a andar llevando su bici con las manos y Peeta la siguió. Estaba algo sorprendido porque estuviera caminando junto a él hacia la escuela. Estaba sorprendido por el solo hecho de que ella se le hubiera acercado. Se preguntó si aquello era por lo del sábado y todo el asunto de los héroes.

—Nunca te había visto por aquí. ¿Tomas el autobús a la escuela? —preguntó Katniss de repente iniciando una conversación.

—No —negó Peeta—. Siempre camino. ¿Qué hay de ti?

—No me gusta tomar el autobús. Demasiados imbéciles por metro cuadrado —respondió Katniss—. Ir en bici me relaja.

Peeta sonrió porque escuchar a Katniss era incomprensiblemente agradable para él. Quizá se haya quedado más tiempo del necesario sonriendo como un bobo porque para cuando volvió a la realidad Katniss parecía tener rato hablando.

—… lo que es una ventaja de estar en un equipo.

—¿Disculpa?

—¿No escuchaste lo que te dije? —Katniss parecía exasperada por tener que repetirlo.

—Perdona que todavía no me haya recuperado del susto que me diste con tu bici —se defendió Peeta—. También sigo impresionado de que me estés hablando. Es decir, tenemos ¿diez años estudiando juntos? Nunca antes lo habías hecho.

—No suelo hablar con nadie por aquí —declaró Katniss, con un tono un poco frio—. Pero es mejor que te vayas acostumbrando a que lo haga contigo dado que ahora estarás con nosotros en el equipo.

—Yo nunca he dicho que lo haré —dijo Peeta rápidamente—. Aun sigo pensando qué decisión tomar al respecto.

—¿Quieres seguir "combatiendo el crimen" —Katniss enfatizó las comillas con sus dedos—, tu solo?

—Tal vez —respondió Peeta aunque la perspectiva que había sacado a relucir Katniss era justo lo que más quería evitar.

Katniss puso los ojos en blanco y resopló un —Cuenta con eso —en voz baja. Aunque ella no veía como algo conveniente que Peeta se uniera a su equipo, Haymitch ya había hecho su declaración. Y por experiencia ella podía decir que había pocas cosas que Haymitch no conseguía.

—Ya hemos llegado —dijo cuando se encontraron al frente del edificio de la escuela—. Nos vemos luego, Mellark. —Se despidió haciendo el gesto de paz con su mano hacia la zona de bicicletas.

Peeta se quedó de pie viéndola alejarse hasta que se perdió entre la masa de gente. Con un suspiro se dio media vuelta y entró finalmente a la escuela.

El día pasó como todos los demás. Peeta vio clases con normalidad, aguantó la mirada de reprobación de la mayoría de sus profesores, soportó que en la clase de Matemáticas el grupo de Cato le lanzara taquitos a la cabeza y finalmente descansó un rato al entrar en el salón de Artes haciendo un nuevo dibujo en su cuaderno. Antes de pensarlo, el día ya se había acabado y él todavía no sabía qué haría con su carrera de héroe. Tal vez lo mejor sería abandonar todo y seguir siendo un chico normal. Tal vez en McDonald's tendría un buen futuro.

Como tardó un poco recogiendo todas sus cosas de arte, al salir al pasillo todo estaba vacío. Se colgó la mochila al hombro y caminó a buen paso hasta la salida, esperando no tener que volver a toparse con Katniss. Pero definitivamente la suerte no estaba de su lado ese día.

Sintió que alguien lo tironeaba con rudeza desde atrás y para cuando pudo entender lo que pasaba, un brazo largo y musculoso lo sostenía contra la pared de los casilleros, aprisionándolo por el cuello.

—Hola, Peeta —Era Cato. Sonreía con falsedad y malicia. Detrás de él estaba Marvel, con los ojos hechos rendijas, como un jabalí rabioso a punto de embestir a su presa.

—Hola, Cato —respondió Peeta, con la voz amortiguada. El brazo de Cato le hacía mucha presión y le quitaba parte de la respiración.

—Es raro verte por estos pasillos solitarios. No deberías soltarle la mano a tu mami, puede que se preocupe. Aunque lo más probable es que a la tuya no le importe.

Acompañando sus palabras Cato le propinó un buen puñetazo a Peeta en el estomago que le dejó sin aire. Sin embargo Peeta no sintió más dolor que si le hubiera golpeado con un globo y al ver que se recuperaba sin problema Cato lo aprisionó más fuerte contra la pared.

—¿Así que te haces el fuerte, Mellark? ¿Qué me dices de esto? —Otro puñetazo fue directo a su cara. Peeta lo sintió un poco más pero no fue tan doloroso como esperaba. Sintió que un hilo de sangre se extendía fuera de su boca.

Cato sonreía con suficiencia y Marvel a su lado asentía a todo lo que hacía. Peeta vio como volvía a levantar su puño pero esta vez el golpe nunca llegó.

—Déjalo en paz, Cato —Katniss estaba parada muy erguida en la otra punta del pasillo, con sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y una actitud desafiante.

Cato bajó la mano y luego soltó a Peeta, que cayó de rodillas en el suelo. Se giró a ver a Katniss pero ella ya estaba hablando de nuevo.

—Creo que es mejor que te vayas —dijo con la misma dulzura que el filo de una sierra. Cato no dijo nada pero con un gesto le indicó a Marvel que se fueran. Este parecía no entender que estaba pasando allí pero hizo lo que Cato mandaba sin protestar. Cato aprovechó un último momento para inclinarse cerca de Peeta y hablarle sin que más nadie oyera.

—Es mejor que cuides tu espalda, Mellark. La próxima vez tu novia no podrá salvarte. —Dicho esto salió trotando del pasillo con Marvel a sus espaldas.

Peeta se levantó del suelo sin dificultad y se limpió con el dorso del antebrazo la sangre que le corría desde la boca hasta la barbilla. Recogió su bolso del suelo y luego caminó hasta Katniss.

—¿Qué fue eso? Cato… y tu… —Peeta estaba maravillado pero el semblante de Katniss seguía iracundo.

—¿Por qué no te defendiste? —le reclamó.

—No tenia caso. Ellos eran dos y yo solo uno —respondió Peeta.

—Según lo que dijo Finnick no estabas pensando lo mismo el sábado. Eran nueve tipos contra ti.

—Aquello fue diferente.

—Obviamente —resopló Katniss—. Te enfrentabas a asesinos entrenados, con armas…

—No me refiero a los tipos a los que me enfrentaba —la cortó Peeta—. Hablo de mí. Yo… me sentía diferente.

—No te sigo.

Peeta se debatió entre explicarle a Katniss algo que ni el mismo entendía o callar. Técnicamente la conocía desde hace mucho pero no tenía la suficiente confianza para discutir cosas tan personales con ella. Así que solo dijo:

—Olvídalo.

—Bien —Katniss aceptó esa respuesta sin insistir más. Hizo ademan de irse pero pareció recapacitar porque se giró para volver a hablarle a Peeta—. Sabes, no te puedo defender todo el tiempo de Cato y su pandilla. Si tan dispuesto estas a usar un traje y combatir el crimen tal vez deberías aprender algunos movimientos útiles.

Aquello era una insinuación con todas las letras y si Peeta no la captaba rápido Katniss estaba dispuesta a halarlo por las orejas hasta su casa para que aceptara unirse al equipo de una buena vez.

—Estuve pensando —dijo Peeta— lo que me dijiste esta mañana… y creo que sí puedo unirme a tu equipo. Es decir, quiero hacerlo —apuntó con firmeza.

Katniss lo vio calculadoramente un momento. No le sorprendía que Haymitch hubiese tenido razón despues de todo, pero sí lo hacía la firmeza que tenía Peeta grabada en sus ojos.

—¿Estas totalmente seguro?

Peeta se encogió de hombros.

—En este momento de mi vida no estoy seguro de casi nada. Pero estoy seguro de algo y es que haré lo que sea necesario para lograr salvar esta ciudad.

Katniss suspiró, imaginándose que sus problemas solo estaban a punto de comenzar.

—En ese caso, bienvenido al equipo.

* * *

Hola, nuevamente :)

Bueno, ya creo que la historia va tomando un poco de forma, la personalidad de Peeta se va desarrollando y ahora que ha aparecido Katniss las cosas comenzaran a tornarse mas... interesantes ;). Gracias nuevamente a las chicas que se toman un tiempo para escribir su review y dejarme saber qué piensan de cada capítulo. Cada una de sus palabras me hacen un poco mas feliz. Y **sai**: aquí tienes el tercer capítulo, gracias por comentar!

Espero estar montando el próximo capi a mediados de esta semana, así que ¡nos leemos pronto!

Mariauxi.


	4. Un asunto de confianza

**Casi héroes**

"_I'm not so naive, my sorry eyes can see, the way you fly shy of almost everything. Well, if you give up, you'll get what you deserve. What'd you think I would say? You can't run away_"

"For a Pessimist, I'm Pretty Optimistic", Paramore

* * *

**Capitulo 4: Un asunto de confianza**

Al llegar a su casa despues de la escuela Katniss tiró su bicicleta frente al porche y subió rápidamente las escaleras que daban a la puerta.

La casa quedaba a las afueras de la ciudad sobre una pequeña colina llena de vegetación, suficientemente cerca de la escuela pero suficientemente alejada de la civilización. Grande, moderna y en un lugar tranquilo era un sitio perfecto para vivir y crecer. Katniss no recordaba cuando o como llegó exactamente a ese lugar; lo único que recordaba es que comenzó a vivir allí con Haymitch y Prim cuando sus padres murieron.

Se trataba de una casa blanca de dos pisos. El porche tenía unos cuantos escalones de brillante acero que daban a la puerta de acero pulido con cristales blindados. Todas las ventanas de la casa estaban blindadas también. Era una fortaleza privada a la que Katniss le gustaba llamar hogar.

Al entrar lo primero con lo que uno se encontró fue con la cocina y una pequeña sala. La nariz de Katniss no pudo evitar ser invadida por un delicioso olor a manzana y canela.

—Hmm… huele a gloria aquí —comentó, entrando a la cocina.

—Son los pies de manzana —respondió Prim, su pequeña hermana, señalando el centro de la mesada donde reposaban tres pies—. Aun están calientes.

—Vaya, patito. Te luciste esta vez. No puedo esperar a probarlos —dijo Katniss con una sonrisa complacida y la boca hecha agua.

—Wiress me ayudó —admitió Prim.

—¿Dónde está ahora? —preguntó Katniss, cogiendo una manzana de la cesta de frutas.

—Salió a hacer unas compras para la cena —respondió Prim, encogiéndose de hombros. Wiress era, desde que Katniss tenía uso de razón, la que se encargaba de todas las labores domesticas en su hogar. De gran capacidad y rasgos bondadosos era imposible no quererla como a una madre.

—Iré abajo —indicó Katniss, mordiendo su manzana. Prim asintió mientras su hermana mayor se dirigía hacia las escaleras que daban al sótano.

Las angostas escaleras de madera daban la impresión de llevar hasta un sótano normal. Sin embargo, al descender todos los peldaños, Katniss entró en una habitación tan entrañable como el resto de su vida. Iluminada por luces fluorescentes, con un minibar a un lado y un arsenal de armas del otro, aquella habitación era el centro de reuniones principal de su equipo.

Al llegar, fue recibida por varias voces masculinas.

—Qué bueno que llegas, preciosa —dijo Haymitch levantando su vaso de licor hacia ella—. Justo estábamos hablando de ti.

Estaba sentado en una mesa redonda de caoba pulida justo en el centro de la habitación. A su alrededor estaban Finnick, Gale y Beetee, el hacker del equipo, con una laptop en su regazo.

—Que genial —se mofó Katniss, mientras se sentaba junto a Gale—. No hay nada mejor que cuando hablan de mí a mis espaldas.

—Pero es mejor cuando hablamos de frente, ¿no crees? —Haymitch se acomodó en la silla hasta quedar con los codos sobre la mesa y las manos unidas frente a su cara—. ¿Qué te dijo el chico?

—No sé para qué preguntas si estabas seguro de su respuesta: aceptó.

Haymitch sonrió con un brillo nuevo en los ojos.

—¿Y qué tal? ¿Le agrada la idea de unirse a nosotros?

—No lo sé —respondió Katniss con hastío—. Apenas y hablamos hoy.

—Entonces tendrás que mejorar esa situación, señorita, ya que por decisión unánime, hemos decidido que vas a ser su mentora.

Cuando Haymitch hubo terminado de lanzar aquella bomba, Katniss tuvo que usar toda su fuerza y autocontrol para contenerse de saltar sobre la mesa y cogerlo del cuello de la camisa.

—¿Qué voy a ser su qué? —gruñó entre dientes.

—Su mentora —repitió Haymitch articulando bien las palabras como si Katniss tuviese algún retraso mental—. Su maestra, su guía. Quien le enseñará todo lo que necesite aprender.

—¿Y por qué tengo que ser yo? —gruñó Katniss, incapaz de verle la lógica a eso—. Finnick fue quien lo trajo, que lo enseñe él.

—Lo haría con gusto, pero no puedo —intervino Finnick—. Tengo que ayudar a Annie, ya lo sabes.

—Y de todas formas tú eras la mejor opción —apuntó Gale—. Van juntos a la escuela, ya se conocían de antes.

—Pensé que estarías de mi lado —lo acusó Katniss, dolida.

—Lo siento, Catnip —se disculpó Gale—. Pero no estoy del lado de nadie. Solo trato de ver que es lo mejor para el equipo.

—Lo mejor para el equipo es no meter a Mellark en esto —dijo Katniss cruzándose de brazos con obstinación.

—Un par de manos nunca están de más a la hora de una buena pelea, tú más que nadie debe saberlo —dijo Gale, poniendo una mano en el hombro de Katniss para que se calmara, aunque sin mucho resultado porque ella se lo sacudió como si se tratase de un insecto—. Además, tiene potencial. Solo hace falta que alguien lo entrene.

—¿Pero por qué tengo que ser yo? —volvió a preguntar Katniss. Pensaba que la idea que Haymitch había dejado caer en el desayuno había sido solo algo pasajero que se le olvidaría en el transcurso del día. Pero al parecer Haymitch no lo había olvidado y estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que se proponía tanto como si Katniss quería como si no.

—Eres nuestra mejor luchadora. ¿Quién mejor para esa tarea que tú? —sonrió Finnick. Su halago pareció relajar un poco a Katniss quien se sonrojó ligeramente.

—Gracias, Finn, aunque sabes que exageras —agradeció Katniss, quien por mas obstinada que llegara a ser tenía ciertos puntos que la hacían ceder con simplicidad; como los halagos, por ejemplo. Finnick le dedicó una sonrisa nuevamente, pero esta vez un brillo pícaro resplandecía en sus ojos. Muy tarde, Katniss comprendió lo que había pasado. Le dirigió una mirada de incredulidad a Finnick. Odiaba que la hiciera caer tan fácilmente, pero el muy idiota era demasiado elocuente. Ya ni siquiera podía volver a molestarse. Finnick la había hecho ceder demasiado terreno como para seguir discutiendo su punto sin hacer que su dignidad se estrellara contra el suelo. Refunfuñó por lo bajo alguna maldición antes de volver a dirigirse al grupo de hombres que la rodeaban. Sabía que estaba perdida—. Bien. ¡Bien! Supongo que sí podría ser la mentora de Mellark, a pesar de que sigo pensando que es una mala, _mala_ idea —rezongó por lo bajo.

—Te apuesto diez botellas de ron —dijo Haymitch, cuya escala de buen humor había alcanzado rápidamente su tope—, a que el chico aprenderá más rápido de lo que piensas.

—Dudo poder convencerte de lo contrario.

Haymitch sonrió con todos sus dientes. Katniss lo vio pensando en lo malditamente manipulador que era. Él y todos los demás.

—¡Así se habla, preciosa! —brindó Haymitch feliz en el aire, a pesar de que era el único con un vaso—. Espero que mañana vengas preparada para tu primera sesión de entrenamiento con el chico. Recuerda avisarle.

Katniss asintió con aprensión, tratando de descifrar en su mente cómo convertiría a un chico que no podía contra dos matones de escuela en un buen luchador.

…

La hora del almuerzo era para Peeta un momento del día que le era completamente indiferente. Solía simplemente sentarse en una de las mesas mas escondidas de la cafetería y comer tranquilamente sin que nadie lo molestase. A veces también se ponía a dibujar si tenía suficiente inspiración pero ese día solo trataba de pasar la hora sin ninguna aspiración memorable.

Esa mañana le habían dado una carta del director en el que le amenazaban con llamar de nuevo a su padre si no mejoraba las calificaciones ese trimestre así que estaba comiendo mientras la releía, pensando si valía la pena preocuparse por eso.

Sintió entonces que una figura menuda se paraba frente a la silla junto a él.

—¿Puedo acompañarte? —preguntó Katniss como si el hecho de haber puesto la bandeja sobre la mesa y estar abriendo la silla para sentarse no fuera suficiente para que Peeta no tuviera más opción que aceptar.

—Claro —respondió él, dejando a un lado la carta del director y poniendo toda su atención en Katniss—. ¿Estás segura que quieres hacerlo? —preguntó, nervioso—. Es decir, está bien que ahora hables conmigo y todo eso, pero sentarte junto a mí en el almuerzo… despues de lo que pasó con Cato y Marvel…

—Me tienes en muy baja estima si crees que me importa una mierda lo que cualquiera en esta escuela piense. Especialmente Cato y su grupo.

Peeta sonrió. Si alguna vez pensó que Katniss era tímida o reservada era porque no le había dado la oportunidad de escucharla antes. Era muy diferente a cómo se la imaginaba, porque detrás de esa cara delicada y ese cuerpo menudo había una gran lengua de marinero y una fuerza de voluntad demoledora que no podía evitar admirar.

—¿Qué es eso que tienes allí? —continuó Katniss como para cambiar de tema, señalando la carta que Peeta había estado leyendo antes de que llegara.

—No es nada —cortó Peeta tratando de tomar la carta y esconderla en su bolso, olvidando que Katniss tenía mejores y más rápidos reflejos que él. Katniss logró hacerse con la carta sin que pudiera hacer nada más que esperar a que terminara de leerla.

—¿Llevas malas calificaciones? —inquirió ella una vez que terminó.

—Desde hace varios años —admitió Peeta con honestidad.

—¿Y cómo es que no te han expulsado?

—Bueno, mi papá suele venir a hablar con el director regularmente desde que mi madre nos abandonó. Las cosas en casa no eran fáciles desde eso, pero ahora que ella ha vuelto el director espera que todo mejore mágicamente.

Katniss se quedó pensativa durante un rato sin decir nada, lo que puso nervioso a Peeta.

Pero ella estaba pensando en muchas cosas en ese momento. En lo mucho que tendría que esforzarse siendo la mentora de Peeta. En todas las cosas que no sabía sobre él. En todo lo que le gustaría saber pero no podía preguntarle.

Porque Katniss quería saber sobre Peeta y lo que le había llevado a convertirse en un héroe real. Pero estaba segura que permitir que Peeta le revelase sus secretos y se abriera con ella significaría desenterrar los suyos propios y no creía estar dispuesta a hacerlo. Por más que le agradara su compañía (o que no le molestara), Katniss no era de las que confiaban fácilmente en las personas.

Dándose cuenta que había pasado mucho tiempo callada levantó la mirada y vio a Peeta mirándola fijamente. Sus profundos ojos azules preguntaban a gritos qué era lo que estaba pensando, pero Peeta no había hecho ningún comentario y en silencio Katniss lo agradeció. Tal vez una de las cosas que más le gustaban de Peeta es que no trataba de entenderla o juzgarla. Simplemente la dejaba estar.

—¿Entonces qué harás? —preguntó, retomando el hilo de la conversación.

Peeta sopesó su respuesta unos segundos.

—El profesor Clark confía mucho en mi talento artístico y tengo la sospecha de que delega por mí en los consejos de profesores. Espero que siga haciéndolo.

—No sabía que tomabas Arte —comentó Katniss. ¿Cómo iba a saberlo si apenas había hablado con él? Estaba claro que ella también tendría que esforzarse para ser la mentora de Peeta—. ¿Eres bueno? En Arte, quiero decir.

—Bah… nada digno de admirar. Casi todo lo que hago son bocetos sobre lo primero que me viene a la mente.

—¿Puedo verlos? —preguntó Katniss con interés. Peeta se coloreó de carmín ante aquella perspectiva y negó firmemente con la cabeza antes de decir con vehemencia:

—No. Absolutamente no.

—Vale, pero algún día me los tendrás que mostrar, eh —dijo Katniss sonriendo. Ver a Peeta sonrojarse había mejorado su humor, aunque no sabía exactamente por qué.

Peeta se relajó y siguieron comiendo tranquilamente. Katniss le devolvió la carta del director a Peeta y le dijo que tendrían que hacer algo al respecto pero que podrían dejarlo para luego.

—Casi se me olvidaba decirte algo —dijo Katniss de repente—. Esta tarde tenemos entrenamiento. Y Haymitch me ha pedido que te diga que vinieras.

—¿Es en serio?

—Sí, bueno —dijo Katniss—. Ya eres parte del equipo y _necesitas_ entrenar. Salir a las calles con mallas y mascara no te hace invencible, ¿sabes?

Peeta asintió. Él, más que nadie, podía confirmar aquello.

—¿Dónde nos veremos entonces? —preguntó.

—¿Recuerdas el lugar a donde te llevó Finnick el otro día? Comenzaremos a entrenar allí a las cuatro.

—¿Me enseñaran a pelear como hizo Mister Finn? —Peeta había empezado a hacer aspavientos con sus brazos tratando de imitar los movimientos que Finnick había usado para pelear contra los tipos del apartamento la otra noche. Katniss rió ante aquello; una risa fluida y musical. Hacía mucho tiempo que no se reía así.

—No tan rápido, tigre —dijo cuando paró de reír—. Antes de aprender a pelear tienes que aprender muchas otras cosas. Como defenderte, por ejemplo.

—Presiento que esto no será tan emocionante como imaginaba.

—Será mucho peor que eso, Mellark —sonrió Katniss aviesamente—. Haymitch me asignó como tu mentora y prometo no tener compasión alguna contigo.

Los ojos de Peeta se abrieron de par en par en una mezcla de sorpresa y temor que hizo que Katniss volviera a reír. Las cosas con Peeta estaban resultando ser muy sencillas. Mucho más de lo que imaginaba.

Siguieron hablando con tranquilidad durante el resto del almuerzo, y aunque al principio las cosas resultaban algo incomodas, pronto se sintieron como viejos amigos. Peeta le contó a Katniss cómo había sido su primer encuentro combatiendo el crimen y cómo había acabado en el hospital, explicándole además que le habían hecho una operación que fortaleció todos sus huesos. Katniss no pudo evitar sorprenderse. Haymitch le había comentado algo interesante acerca de una operación que aparecía en el legajo de Peeta, pero nunca pensó que se trataría de algo como eso. El hecho de que Peeta casi no pudiera sentir dolor físico y fuera tan resistente como el acero era una ventaja considerable para el equipo. Tácticamente, tenerlo a su lado podía ser algo muy bueno.

No todo lo que tenía que ver con Peeta era tan malo como Katniss había querido obligarse a creer.

Al sonar la campana para el regreso a clases tuvieron que terminar su conversación. ¿En qué momento el tiempo había avanzado tan rápido? Prometiendo volver a verse esa tarde, se despidieron para ir a sus clases.

Ninguno de los dos había notado que aquel era el primer almuerzo que compartían con alguien en muchos años.

…

—Por Dios santo. ¡Finnick, para! ¡Estas siendo muy irritante!

—Te noto estresada, querida. ¿Hay algo que te moleste?

—¡Sí! Es decir, no. El problema es tu estúpida voz en mi oído diciéndome estupideces.

Katniss estaba sentada en uno de los muebles que había en la amplia habitación a la que habían llevado a Peeta el otro día y Finnick estaba sentado a su lado, molestándola para variar.

Con un bufido, Katniss se levantó del mueble y fue a sentarse junto a Gale en la mesa del centro. Él revisaba una revista de ventas en línea sin mucho interés. Oyó a Finnick levantarse e ir al mini bar a servirse algo de tomar. Los tres estaban vestidos con los trajes de entrenamiento hechos de poliéster negro que Haymitch les obligaba a usar, que eran horribles pero terriblemente cómodos.

—Creo que nuestro amigo ya está llegando —Finnick apuntó a la pantalla plana que estaba frente a ellos y que mostraba la vista de la cámara de la puerta principal.

Katniss vio como Peeta se acercaba lentamente a la puerta, como tratando de descifrar si era muy tarde para echarse para atrás. No le daría esa satisfacción. Claro que no.

—Ya voy —dijo levantándose de la mesa y saliendo para recibirlo antes de que pudiese arrepentirse.

—¡Ese es el espíritu! —animó Finnick cuando Katniss ya iba a la mitad del pasillo. Ella se giró y le dedicó un gesto vulgar con el dedo medio.

Katniss atravesó el pasillo rápidamente y abrió la puerta con su llave. Frente a ella se encontraba Peeta, justo como lo había visto en la escuela: con jeans y una chaqueta roja vieja, su mochila al hombro y una sonrisa afable en el rostro. Sin embargo se veía diferente. Había algo en sus ojos que estaba cambiado pero Katniss no podía descifrar exactamente el qué.

—Vamos, pasa —le instó, cerrando la puerta tras él.

Peeta se quedó parado junto al umbral viendo todo a su alrededor. En ese momento aparecieron por el pasillo Finnick y Gale, que saludaron al recién llegado con la misma naturalidad como si saludaran a un hermano.

—Bienvenido al equipo —saludó Gale—. No hemos tenido oportunidad de presentarnos. Soy Gale Hawthorne.

Tendió una mano en el aire que Peeta no dudó en tomar y agitar con cordialidad.

—Peeta Mellark.

Finnick se acercó entonces y extendió una mano en el aire para que Peeta chocara los cinco con él.

—Y yo soy Finnick Odair, el chico más apuesto de toda la costa oeste y tu salvador.

—Olvidaste presentar a tu ego, Finnick —apostilló Katniss.

Finnick le sacó la lengua infantilmente haciendo que Gale y Peeta rieran.

—Llevaré a este payaso arriba —dijo Gale arrastrando a Finnick por la escalera—. Los esperamos en el entrenamiento.

—Vale, iremos en un rato —asintió Katniss. Luego le indicó a Peeta que la siguiera por el pasillo del primer piso.

Peeta recordaba aquel pasillo, con luces fluorescentes y puertas a ambos lados. Katniss se detuvo frente a una a su izquierda y le pidió a Peeta que entrara. Al hacerlo, se quedó perplejo viendo que estaba en una habitación que tenía una fila de casilleros pegados a una pared, un largo banco en el centro y un par de puertas al final.

Katniss abrió uno de los casilleros y sacó una tela negra doblada con extremo cuidado.

—Esta es tu ropa para entrenar y este tu casillero. Allá al final están los baños para que te cambies. Estaré esperándote para subir, así que mueve tu trasero si sabes lo que te conviene, Mellark.

—¿Siempre eres así de mandona o esto es porque eres mi mentora? —preguntó Peeta medio divertido medio atemorizado.

—No quieres saberlo —contestó Katniss con malicia—. Apresúrate, estamos perdiendo tiempo aquí.

—Está bien, está bien —aceptó Peeta levantando las manos en señal de derrota mientras se dirigía a la puerta del baño que decía "hombres". Katniss se sentó en la banca a esperarlo.

El baño se trataba de una simple fila de duchas y un banco en el centro. También había un espejo en la pared. Peeta se cambió rápidamente su ropa por el traje de poliéster.

Se vio en el espejo para cerciorarse de que no lucía extremadamente ridículo pero se quedó sorprendido al ver la imagen que reflejaba. No tanto por el traje que se ajustaba a su cuerpo como una segunda piel si no por lo diferente que se veía a él mismo. En sus ojos azules dos manchas más oscuras titilaban como faros en la penumbra. Su mirada siempre sosa ahora destilaba una determinación que no había tenido antes. También notaba que su barbilla tenía un ángulo diferente, más firme y decidido. Peeta se veía como si estuviera viendo a otra persona.

Sonoros golpes en la puerta interrumpieron sus pensamientos.

—Como no salgas en cinco segundos, entraré y te llevaré arriba de las orejas si es necesario.

Peeta abrió la puerta y vio a Katniss mirándolo con impaciencia del otro lado.

—Ya estoy listo —dijo él, sintiendo que nunca había dicho algo más cierto.

Salieron de los vestuarios y caminaron hasta la escalera que estaba cerca de la entrada. Peeta no pudo evitar pensar que ese lugar parecía un bunker de guerra moderno, todo lo contrario a la fachada de galpón abandonado que daba por fuera. ¿Cómo era que podían mantener todo eso en secreto?

Cuando llegaron arriba, Peeta soltó un silbido de admiración al ver lo que tenia frente a sus ojos. Un centro de entrenamiento tan avanzado que solo podía haber salido de las más disparatadas fantasías de los creadores de historietas se encontraba allí, totalmente real. Ampliamente iluminado, el lugar estaba repleto de colchonetas, barras, pistas, armas, y un montón de otras cosas de las cuales Peeta ni siquiera sabía el nombre.

En la esquina más cercana a las escaleras había un pequeño sitio con sillones y una mesa ratona, donde estaba sentado Haymitch.

Finnick y Gale estaban junto a la pared, revisando lo que parecía un reproductor de música. En efecto, Finnick asintió complacido cuando las primeras notas de "Physical" de Olivia Newton-John, comenzaron a resonar por todo el lugar.

—¡Peeta! —saludó desde su lugar con efusividad—. Espero que te guste la atmosfera del lugar.

—Lo de la música es algo totalmente nuevo —apuntó Gale con una sonrisa.

Peeta rió, pero Katniss les dio a todos una mirada acusatoria.

—¿No deberían estar entrenando?

—Solo déjate llevar por la música, Katniss, querida —dijo Finnick y enseguida se puso a cantar a todo pulmón el coro de la canción "Let's get physical, physical!" mientras animaba a Gale e incluso a Peeta a cantarla.

—Tendría que volver a nacer con un cromosoma Y para entender como los hombres pueden ser tan jodidamente insoportables si se les junta durante mucho tiempo.

—Vamos, preciosa —era Haymitch, que se había acercado al pequeño grupo con sigilo—, tenemos que mostrarle a Peeta la parte agradable de estar en el equipo.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco. Definitivamente, nunca podría comprender a los hombres.

—¿Vamos a entrenar o qué? —resopló poniéndose en jarras.

Finnick fue a apagar el reproductor de música riendo por lo bajo mientras resollaba algo como "Katniss, aguafiestas". Haymitch esperó a que todos estuvieran a su alrededor para explicar la dinámica de ese día. Gale y Finnick fueron juntos a entrenar a la parte trasera del gimnasio, en donde Peeta pudo ver una pared repleta de armas brillantes.

—Te gustan, ¿eh? —dijo Haymitch siguiendo la mirada de Peeta—. Tendrás que esforzarte mucho para poder usarlas, chico. Por ahora solo harás ejercicios para trabajar la resistencia y mejorar esto —Haymitch hincó su dedo índice en la parte baja del abdomen de Peeta. Katniss se llevó la mano a la boca para ocultar su risa—. Luego podrás practicar con las armas.

—Vamos, Mellark —indicó Katniss, guiando a Peeta hasta las colchonetas que estaban cerca—. Comencemos de una vez.

Pero Peeta caminaba abstraído tocándose el abdomen con las manos. Katniss no pudo evitar sentirse ligeramente conmovida por la imagen.

—No hay nada de malo con tu barriguita —dijo sonriendo—. Haymitch solo te estaba tomando el pelo.

—Pero tiene razón, podría mejorar —terció Peeta. Cuando Katniss se rió de eso, la vio sombrío—. Vale, búrlate de mí. Comenzaré a entrenar solo.

—Ni siquiera sabes que tienes que hacer —apuntó Katniss—. Vamos, gordito, comencemos a trabajar.

Peeta ignoró el apelativo que había usado Katniss para fastidiarlo. Ella empezó a ordenarle ejercicios uno tras otro, llevando a Peeta más allá del límite en menos tiempo del que él pudo soportar. Lo sometió a largas sesiones de carreras, saltos y evasión de obstáculos hasta que sus piernas se hicieron gelatina. A duras penas Peeta podía seguir caminando cuando Katniss le permitió un pequeño descanso.

—No puede ser que ya estés cansado —le dijo Katniss, mientras le pasaba una botella de agua—. Por eso estas tan panzón.

—Muérete, Everdeen —resopló Peeta, demasiado cansado como para decir algo más. Katniss se dejó caer en uno de los muebles de la esquina mientras se desternillaba de la risa.

—Si con ese tipo de comentarios amenazas a los tipos a los que te enfrentas no me sorprende tu falta de éxito.

Peeta también se dejó caer en uno de los muebles pero ni siquiera intentó refutar las burlas de Katniss. Por primera vez contempló la posibilidad de morir de cansancio. Irónico, teniendo en cuenta que ya había sobrevivido a tipos armados y peligrosos en un par de ocasiones.

Katniss se mantuvo en silencio mientras Peeta se recuperaba. Al final del gimnasio podía oír a Gale y Finnick mientras se enfrentaban cuerpo a cuerpo bajo la vigilancia de Haymitch. Katniss volvió su mirada a Peeta una vez más y notó que sus mejillas y sus labios habían recuperado algo de color y su respiración ya no estaba acelerada. Sin embargo sus parpados seguían cerrados y Katniss pudo observar detalles del rostro de Peeta que no había tenido la oportunidad de apreciar. Como sus marcados pómulos y su barbilla fuerte, masculina. Su cabello dorado estaba todo enmarañado y se le pegaba a la frente por el sudor. Katniss debió cruzar ambos brazos sobre su pecho para controlar el impulso de alargar su mano y enredarla en ese desastre de oro revuelto.

Carraspeó ligeramente para sacudirse esos pensamientos de la cabeza. Al escucharla, Peeta abrió sus ojos y dirigió su mirada a la chica.

—Necesitas mucho entrenamiento si quieres estar a la altura, Mellark.

—No creo que logre vivir para contarlo —suspiró él, cansado—. Apenas recuerdo qué hago aquí.

—Pues te recuerdo que estas aquí porque tú mismo lo has querido.

—Y tú estás aquí para burlarte de mis penas. Me siento ridículo.

—Supongo que me excedí con los entrenamientos —se disculpó ella—. Casi no recuerdo cómo se siente uno al comenzar.

—Lo dices como si tuvieras toda tu vida haciendo esto.

—¡Claro que no! —descartó Katniss con un ademan de su mano—. La mitad de mi vida solamente. Ocho años, para ser exacta.

—¿Ocho años? —repitió Peeta, incrédulo—. ¡No lo creo!

El rostro de Katniss adoptó una expresión de orgullo contenido. A pesar de todos los años que habían pasado sentía que había sido ayer cuando Haymitch le preguntó si le gustaría aprender a defenderse por sí misma y la había llevado a ese mismo lugar para su primer entrenamiento. Todo era muy diferente, por supuesto. No había ni maquinas, ni muebles, ni salones en la planta baja. En realidad no había nada más que un par de colchonetas y su propio potencial. Y Haymitch había explotado cada partícula del mismo, hasta crear la bomba atómica que Katniss era.

Katniss sabía que no había nada que le gustara más en el mundo que entrenar y luchar. Llevar sus habilidades al límite, superarse a sí misma cada día, eran cosas que disfrutaba profundamente. Cuando lo hacía, era como si cada fibra de su ser se entregara por completo a ello, la mayor parte del tiempo ni siquiera se esforzaba en pensar lo que debía hacer. Para ella, todo lo que a Peeta le estaba costando tanto, era tan fácil como respirar.

Peeta.

Su voz al otro lado del mueble la trajo de nuevo al presente.

—¿Qué hay de los demás? ¿Gale y Finnick también tienen tantos años entrenando?

—No —dijo Katniss pensativa—. Gale comenzó unos dos años despues que yo y Finnick solo tiene cuatro años con nosotros.

—Pensé… —dijo Peeta rascándose la cabeza como tratando de hacer que sus ideas se concentraran en un solo punto—. Bueno, es que tu eres la más joven y sin embargo eres la más veterana.

Katniss asintió, pero decidió que era el momento de llevar esa conversación por otros derroteros.

—Ya hemos tenido suficiente descanso, ¿no te parece? Vamos, Mellark, levanta tu culo y vuelve a la pista de entrenamiento.

Aunque estaba cansado y su mente apenas podía procesar lo que acontecía a su alrededor, Peeta no pasó por alto que Katniss había cortado a propósito la conversación. Se preguntó qué podía estar tratando de evitar. Se levantó sin decir nada más para hacer lo que Katniss pedía. Pero mientras terminaban con el entrenamiento, el cambio de actitud de Katniss fue demasiado obvio. Estaba distante y fría, y ya no trataba de tomarle el pelo a Peeta cada vez que caía rendido tras un ejercicio.

—Bueno, creo que ya es hora de terminar con esto —Haymitch se había acercado a donde ellos entrenaban. Tenía un vaso de whisky en una mano. Peeta advirtió que en las únicas dos oportunidades en que lo había visto, tenía un vaso de alcohol en la mano. No quería pensar mal de Haymitch porque hasta entonces le había parecido un buen tipo, pero aquel era un hábito alarmante—. Querida, ¿por qué no vas a enseñarle a Gale como inmovilizar correctamente a alguien armado? Parece tener problemas con eso.

Katniss se dirigió enseguida hacia la zona en donde Finnick y Gale estaban luchando. Haymitch se volvió entonces a Peeta para hablar con él un rato.

—¿Cómo te sientes, chico?

—Cansado —jadeó Peeta con el poco aire que aun tenía en los pulmones—. Pero mejor que nunca, señor.

—Por favor, llámame Haymitch. Si ya eres parte del equipo podemos permitirnos algo de confianza —dicho lo cual, Haymitch le palmeó la espalda afectuosamente.

—Está bien, Haymitch —dijo Peeta sonriendo.

—Espero que aun estés dispuesto a continuar con esto. No pareces ser de los que se dejan vencer tan fácilmente, ¿o me equivoco?

Peeta negó levemente con la cabeza aunque dentro de su mente pensaba en todas las situaciones de su vida que habían logrado vencerlo. Sentía, muy dentro de sí, que debía comenzar a dar la talla si quería llegar a ser un héroe. Y no le parecía correcto decepcionar a Haymitch. Había en su mirada algo que le obligaba a dar lo mejor de sí mismo. En la mirada de Haymitch no había dudas; solo una fe ciega en Peeta y en lo que era capaz de demostrar. Peeta nunca se había sentido tan comprometido en algo y en parte era por esa confianza que aquel hombre que apenas conocía, depositaba en él.

—No lo defraudaré, se- Haymitch —dijo, corrigiéndose a tiempo.

Haymitch sonrió hasta que se formaron arruguitas alrededor de sus ojos. Le dio un par de palmadas en la espalda de nuevo y vio a Peeta detenidamente durante algunos segundos. A Peeta le dio la impresión de que Haymitch sabía algo sobre él pero que no pensaba decírselo. Parecía estar ocultándole algo.

—Sé que no lo harás, muchacho —se limitó a decir con serenidad—. Sé que no lo harás.

En la parte más alejada del gimnasio se había formado un ruidoso jaleo que llamó la atención de Haymitch y Peeta. Katniss estaba rodando sobre Gale y lo estaba inmovilizando contra el suelo con aparente facilidad, aunque Gale era mucho más grande y pesado que ella. Finnick no paraba de burlarse.

—Tengo que ir a detenerlos antes de que se maten —suspiró Haymitch como si aquello fuera algo de todos los días, chicos tratando de matarse frente a sus ojos. Peeta lo vio acercarse a Katniss y murmurarle algo que la hizo soltar a Gale enseguida, bajando la mirada avergonzada. Sin embargo, cuando volvió a levantarla le guiñó un ojo a Peeta desde la distancia, como diciéndole "la próxima vez lograré salirme con la mía".

Todo aquello le parecía tan entrañable como normal y asombrosamente cálido, como si se tratara de una postal familiar navideña. Peeta podía notar la calidez fluir desde su pecho hasta el resto de su cuerpo, haciéndole sentir bien y feliz como nunca antes.

Al fin sentía que pertenecía a un lugar y que las cosas comenzaban a mejorar. Era extraño, pero al fin se sentía verdaderamente optimista con la vida.

* * *

Hola :)

¿Qué les pareció el capitulo? Si soy sincera, siempre me había querido imaginar a Katniss teniendo que enseñar a Peeta a luchar y lo que leyeron es más o menos como imagino que se darían las cosas. Además, el acercamiento entre Katniss y Peeta está comenzando a ser inevitable aunque no quiero ir muy rápido porque tampoco quiero que parezca un romance a la fuerza. Pero ya está a punto de llegar, eso sí ;) Espero ansiosa sus comentarios. Gracias de nuevo a **sai** por su apoyo continuo. ¡Un beso!

Nos leemos pronto.

Mariauxi.


	5. Tarde de estudios

**Casi héroes**

"_The greats weren't great because at birth they could paint. The greats were great cause they paint a lot_"

"Ten Thousand Hours", Macklemore & Ryan Lewis

* * *

**Capitulo 5: Tarde de estudios**

Con su bandeja en mano, Katniss oteó la cafetería rápidamente hasta dar con la cabeza rubia de Peeta sentado en su mesa de siempre. Caminó hasta allí y se sentó, esta vez sin pedir permiso.

—Hola, Mellark —saludó, alegre—. ¿Cómo estas hoy?

Peeta gimió penosamente antes de contestarle.

—No siento los músculos de los brazos.

—¿Cuáles músculos? —se burló Katniss mientras abría el sándwich que era su almuerzo.

—Ja, ja —rezongó Peeta, cínico—. Hasta mis brazos adoloridos harían comentarios más graciosos.

—Vale, lo siento —dijo Katniss. Sus disculpas eran sinceras pero una sonrisa divertida trataba de escapar bailando de sus labios—. Tal vez me excedí un poco con los entrenamientos ayer —Peeta la miró fríamente un segundo— está bien, tal vez me excedí más que un poco. Pero sabes que es necesario. Tienes que ponerte en forma rápido si quieres ir a nuestro ritmo. Debes recuperarte porque la próxima vez no te prometo que será mucho mejor.

—¿Podemos dejar de hablar de ejercicios y entrenamientos, por favor? —suplicó Peeta, llevando sus manos a su cabeza con desesperación.

—Claro —dijo Katniss—. De hecho, hay algo que me gustaría discutir contigo.

Peeta volvió a adoptar una actitud receptiva ante la oferta de cambiar de tema de conversación. Fijó sus ojos azules en Katniss y aunque no lo hizo con ninguna segunda intención, consiguió que Katniss se sonrojara ligeramente. Afortunadamente para ella, su tono de piel bronceado hizo que no se notara el calor que sintió recorrer sus mejillas. _Cálmate, Katniss_, se dijo furiosa consigo misma. Peeta solo la estaba viendo porque le interesaba lo que tuviera que decirle. Pero había algo en esos ojos azules que lograban desconcertarla más rápido que Finnick hablando en jerigonza.

_Por qué_ sus ojos la desconcertaban, era una buena pregunta.

—Ehm… —Katniss se aclaró la garganta para poder comenzar a hablar—. Sabes que ayer me comentabas que tus calificaciones estaban… bueno, que eran…

—¿Deprimentes? —ayudó Peeta.

Katniss hizo una mueca mientras se encogía de hombros.

—Estaba pensando que tal vez podría ayudarte con eso. Si tu quieres, claro está —se apresuró a decir—. Sé que solo soy tu mentora con las cosas que respectan al equipo pero pensé que tal vez también necesitabas algo de ayuda con la escuela. Además, Haymitch no me lo perdonaría si se enterara que llevas malas calificaciones y yo no he hecho algo al respecto. Se toma nuestra educación muy en serio —explicó con un gesto firme.

—¿Me estas ofreciendo ayuda para estudiar? —preguntó Peeta, confundido. Necesitaba reconfirmar lo que creía haber entendido. Katniss asintió—. ¿Te das cuenta que es un caso perdido? Llevo años pensando en abandonar la escuela.

—Pero no lo has hecho —apostilló Katniss con un dedo sagaz en alto—. Y creo que algo de ayuda puede cambiar las cosas.

—No lo sé… —Peeta estaba seguro que Katniss perdería su tiempo con él. Ya sabía que era un imbécil, no necesitaba ponerse en evidencia frente a ella.

—Mira —Katniss había vuelto a adoptar su actitud resuelta—, si de casos perdidos vamos a hablar puedo mencionar tus infructuosos intentos de ser un héroe. Casi mueres por no saber defenderte, ¿lo recuerdas? Pero seguiste intentándolo para lograr hacerlo mejor a pesar de estarte jugando la vida con ello. Creo que lo mismo sucederá con tus calificaciones. Ahora tal vez seas un inútil, pero con un poco de ayuda y algo de tiempo y perseverancia, mejorarás. Confía en mí.

—No es eso —Peeta no sabía cómo hacerse entender. Katniss parecía tan convencida en que lograría hacerlo cambiar que casi, casi se lo creía él también—. Todo el asunto de ser un héroe y los entrenamientos es muy diferente a esto.

—Como yo lo veo no hay ninguna diferencia —dijo Katniss cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho con obstinación—. El único problema aquí eres tú mismo. Crees que todas las cosas malas que te pasan no tienen ninguna solución pero en cambio buscas resolver los problemas de una ciudad completa por ti solo. Y deberías cambiar eso, Peeta. Deberías comenzar a resolver tu propia vida.

Peeta notó que era la primera vez que Katniss se dirigía expresamente a él por su nombre de pila y no su apellido o algún mote referente a su condición física. Eso, de alguna manera, hizo que sus palabras lo tocaran más profundamente. Ya muchos le habían dicho eso antes. Su padre, el director, el profesor Clark de Arte… pero nunca habían sido tan directos o sinceros. O por lo menos él nunca había sentido el significado de aquellas palabras de una manera tan cruda. Se sorprendió de que alguien del porte de Katniss lograra hablar mejor que cualquier hombre adulto. Supuso que tantos años bajo la tutela de Haymitch le habían enseñado también a dar consejos verdaderamente motivadores.

Peeta bajó la mirada tratando de poner en orden su desastrosa mente. Frente a él Katniss lo miraba expectante, a la espera de que dijera algo. Peeta entendió entonces que estaba tratando de hacer algo demasiado grande, demasiado complicado, como para lograrlo sin ayuda. Si de verdad quería ser el héroe que acabara con el crimen en su ciudad debería comenzar a estabilizar un poco su propia vida. Comprendió que no lograría nada si no lograba mantener el equilibrio entre su vida normal y su vida de héroe. Y supo que tenía que empezar a mejorar esa situación si quería continuar con su misión.

—Supongo que tienes razón —dijo, al cabo—. Tal vez esté pensando demasiado en todo este asunto de ser un héroe porque es lo único por lo que, incomprensiblemente, no me siento un completo inútil. Pero también debería hacerme cargo de mis responsabilidades normales, por difíciles que se me hagan.

Katniss sonrió comprensiva ante la declaración de Peeta.

—Para mí también es mucho más fácil entrenar y luchar todo el día que hacer los deberes de la escuela pero sé que debo hacerlo. Y sé también que te puedo ayudar a lograrlo. Solo ten un poco de fe en ti mismo, de la misma manera en que yo lo hago.

Ya estaba. Escuchar eso hizo que Peeta se rindiera por completo ante Katniss. No importaba si le estaba pidiendo que se esforzara más en la escuela o que se metiera de cabeza en un cubo de basura. Solo por la manera en que le había asegurado que confiaba en él, Peeta estaba seguro que podría hacer hasta lo imposible, llegaría hasta el fin del mundo, con tal de no desilusionar a Katniss.

Esa cálida sensación que había sentido en su pecho cuando Haymitch le había hecho saber que también confiaba en él se volvió a alojar allí, justo sobre su corazón. E inexplicablemente se sintió bien, en paz consigo mismo. Sonrió. Katniss también lo hizo.

—Gracias —dijo Peeta. Y no solo lo decía por la ayuda que Katniss le estaba ofreciendo con la escuela, aunque no sabía si ella lo había notado.

—No es nada —dijo ella—. Mira, tenemos entrenamientos dos días a la semana. Podemos reunirnos a estudiar otros dos días también y eso te dejaría un día para descansar o hacer lo que sea.

—Suena bien —admitió Peeta—. ¿Siempre eres así de organizada?

—Más o menos. Los chicos dicen que tengo un don para organizar todo lo que se me atraviesa.

—Entonces supongo que estoy en buenas manos.

—Oye, Mellark, quiero que sepas que no porque esto se trate de la escuela y no de los entrenamientos seré más clemente contigo. Te presionaré hasta que tus neuronas exploten si es necesario —Katniss levantó un dedo amenazante para dejar en claro lo que decía.

—Que dulce de tu parte, Everdeen. ¿También tienes un don para torturar a todos los que te encuentras?

—No… —dijo ella—. Solo a los que me dan razones para hacerlo —añadió justo antes de que el timbre para regresar a clases sonara.

…

El resto de la tarde Peeta solo volvió a ver a Katniss durante la hora de biología que compartían, en donde acordaron encontrarse en su casa despues de clases. A Peeta no le hacía mucha gracia que Katniss fuera a su casa. Desde que su madre había vuelto a vivir con ellos, despues de cinco años de ausencia, las cosas no estaban exactamente "bien". Peeta procuraba no hablarle a su madre más de lo necesario. Cada vez que la veía sentía una extraña sensación en su pecho, una mezcla de frustración e impotencia. Quería decirle un montón de cosas, algunas no muy agradables, pero cuando la tenía en frente simplemente no podía. Era como si se encontrara frente a frente con una completa extraña y eso lo llenaba de frustración.

Pero en verdad no encontraba la manera de afrontar el asunto. No sabía por qué, pero ignorarlo parecía mucho más fácil. Su padre tampoco ayudaba. Desde que su madre había vuelto, Peeta había pasado a un segundo plano para él. No dejaba de mirarla y hablarle y colmarla de atenciones. A Peeta le daba la impresión que su padre estaba tratando de mantenerla a su lado, de no dejar que se le volviera a escapar, pero le parecía algo ridículo.

Ya se había ido una vez, ¿no? Y ya habían descubierto que podían prescindir de ella muy bien, gracias. Si se quería ir de nuevo, Peeta no sería el que se lo impediría y su padre tampoco debería.

Sin embargo, la sola idea de que su madre se volviera a ir le hacía sentir un amargo sabor en la boca y un vacio en el estomago. ¿Acaso eso significaba que quería que se quedara? No podía estar deseando de verdad que se quedara cuando ni siquiera podía verla o hablarle.

Peeta estaba más confundido que nunca.

Afortunadamente había encontrado algo con lo que distraerse y dejar de pensar en el asunto de su madre. Sus pensamientos volaron rápidamente a la labor de héroe que estaba cumpliendo. O que estaba intentando cumplir. Como algo palpable, podía ver claramente su misión en el mundo, y con la misma facilidad podía ver los obstáculos que debía sortear para cumplirla. Pero no le parecían algo imposible, porque por primera vez la fuerza de la motivación corría por su sangre y le daban una inusitada confianza en sí mismo.

Además, el haber descubierto que no era el único héroe enmascarado que luchaba contra el crimen en Los Ángeles le hacía sentirse extrañamente poderoso. Es decir, hasta hace menos de una semana tan solo era un pobre loco que intentaba ser un héroe. Pero ahora formaba parte de un equipo completo de héroes, lo que hacía todo el asunto mucho más real.

Nuevamente pensó en Katniss yendo a estudiar a su casa esa tarde. Ni en sus más locos sueños podría haberse imaginado que algo como eso podría haber pasado. Y sin embargo, estaba ocurriendo. Y todo gracias a que ambos formaban parte de ese equipo. De ninguna otra forma Katniss se hubiera acercado a hablarle a Peeta, ni a almorzaría junto a él, ni le propondría que estudiaran juntos. Y Peeta no podía negar que todo eso era agradable. Estar con Katniss era agradable.

Se fue caminando hasta su casa con una sonrisa en su rostro, pensando en la perspectiva que esa tarde le ofrecía. Si el día anterior había estado emocionado por su primera sesión de entrenamiento, ahora estaba totalmente alterado. Solo esperaba no quedar como un completo tonto frente a Katniss; de alguna manera creía que no podía darse el lujo de decepcionarla. Ya le estaba demostrando que podía soportar sus extenuantes entrenamientos pero ahora tenía que demostrar que también podía mantener un equilibrio entre ser un héroe y ser un chico normal.

Y muy dentro de sí, Peeta necesitaba demostrárselo también a él mismo.

…

—¡Estoy aquí! —gritó Katniss mientras cerraba la puerta de su propia casa y se dirigía a la escalera con paso veloz.

Había decidido pasar rápidamente por ahí para buscar algunos cuadernos e irse a casa de Peeta a estudiar toda la tarde. No había puesto el pie en el primer escalón para subir cuando una voz desde la sala llamó su atención.

—Catnip, ¿por qué estas tan acelerada? —preguntó Gale, acercándose a ella.

Katniss se dio la vuelta para hablar con él.

—Quedé en ir a la casa de Mellark a estudiar esta tarde. Solo vine a buscar algunos cuadernos.

Mientras hablaba, notó que la mirada de Gale iba pasando de la neutralidad del interés al impacto de la sorpresa.

—¿Vas a estudiar esta tarde con Mellark? —repitió, extrañado.

—Sí —asintió Katniss, sin comprender qué le parecía extraño a Gale—. Vamos a clases juntos, podemos estudiar juntos —No se trataba de algo reprochable, ¿o sí?

—Claro —dijo Gale mientras cruzaba los brazos sobre su pecho—. Solo me parece extraño que vayas a estudiar con alguien de tu escuela. Pensé que socializar con tus compañeros de clases no era algo que iba contigo.

El ligero toque de agresividad que Gale había utilizado con sus palabras hizo que Katniss se sintiera descolocada durante un segundo. Sin embargo, se recuperó lo suficientemente rápido como para evitar que le afectara realmente.

—Bueno, aunque técnicamente Peeta es mi compañero de clases, estando en el equipo con nosotros no lo veo de esa manera. Es como si hablara con Finnick o contigo —Katniss no se escuchaba muy convencida.

—Ya veo —dijo Gale escuetamente—. Aunque es gracioso que nos compares con Mellark. Hace menos de una semana ni siquiera lo querías en el equipo y nosotros somos tus amigos desde hace años. Me parece raro que siendo tan cerrada como eres con personas extrañas, lo trates como un amigo de toda la vida.

Esta vez el tono de voz de Gale adquirió un cariz malicioso que Katniss no pudo comprender. Decidió dejarlo pasar, pero cruzó los brazos en una actitud a la defensiva.

—He estudiado con Peeta desde primaria, Gale. No es como si no lo conociera.

—Ya lo sé —dijo Gale—. Pero apuesto lo que sea a que ni siquiera lo tratabas antes de esta semana.

Katniss abrió la boca para repetirle que estando en el equipo Peeta no era simplemente su compañero de clases, cuando sintió que alguien se acercaba desde la cocina. En pocos segundos la figura de Haymitch, imponente aun a pesar del pasar de los años, se materializó junto a Gale.

—Hola, preciosa. No te oí llegar.

—Eso no importa, porque ya se va —comentó Gale, ácido—. Va a estudiar en casa de Peeta Mellark esta tarde.

Haymitch abrió los ojos sorprendido por la noticia y contrario a lo que Katniss, y mucho menos Gale esperaba, con una sonrisa dibujándose en su rostro.

—¿Es en serio? —preguntó, animado. Katniss asintió con un firme movimiento de cabeza. La sonrisa de Haymitch se extendió por su cara hasta alcanzar sus ojos—. Eso me parece estupendo. Me agrada saber que estás haciendo buenas migas con el chico. Despues de todo, es importante que se lleven bien para que pueda aprender rápido todo lo que necesita saber sobre nosotros y lo que hacemos.

Katniss sonrió, reconfortada por las palabras de Haymitch. Por un momento, mientras había estado hablando con Gale, había pensado que tal vez no era buena idea ir a estudiar con Peeta. Gale no parecía muy a gusto con la idea. Sin embargo, si a Haymitch le parecía bien, no podía ser del todo mala. Por alguna razón que Katniss no alcanzaba a comprender, las palabras de Haymitch parecían estar recubiertas de sabiduría. Era imposible negarse a darle la razón cuando lo escuchaba y eso era tal vez una de las armas más letales que un hombre podía poseer: el poder de la persuasión. Esa era una de las razones por las que Katniss lo admiraba tanto.

—Bueno, ¿y qué haces aquí todavía? Anda a buscar tus cosas y ve con Mellark —apuró Haymitch a Katniss, que aun estaba al pie de la escalera. Ella asintió con una sonrisa mientras corría escalera arriba—. ¡Y te quiero de vuelta para la cena! —agregó luego de que ella hubo desaparecido de vista.

Gale, aun parado junto a Haymitch, frunció el ceño mientras observaba todo en silencio.

…

Katniss tocó el timbre de la pequeña casa de los Mellark una vez y esperó mientras el sonido repicaba dentro. No sabía porque se sentía repentinamente ansiosa. Las manos le sudaban como si las hubiera metido en una sauna. Eso no era algo normal en ella. Le irritaba además, no saber por qué estaba tan ansiosa. Muy bien, era la primera vez que iba a estudiar a casa de alguien pero no es como si eso fuera algo de otro mundo.

Era ridículo. Ella había estado en mas situaciones de peligro de las que podía recordar y nunca se había sentido tan nerviosa. Debía recobrar la compostura cuanto antes.

Katniss dio un pequeño respingo cuando la puerta se abrió finalmente. Para su sorpresa, no era Peeta. Se trataba de una mujer que tal vez rondaba ya los cuarenta. Tenía el cabello rubio como el de Peeta, aunque este le caía por los hombros hasta su espalda. Sus ojos eran de un gris azulado, y su nariz recta y sus pómulos pronunciados le otorgaban a sus facciones un aire regio. Una sonrisa dulce adornaba su cara, que aunado a una camisa sencilla de flores y una falda lila, le daban una apariencia apacible y hogareña.

—¿Puedo ayudarte en algo? —le preguntó con amabilidad.

—Esto… ¿esta es la casa de Peeta? Es que me dijo que estudiaríamos juntos hoy —explicó Katniss, revolviendo sus manos con nerviosismo.

La mujer la miró con sorpresa pero asintió.

—Si —dijo—. Si quieres pasa adelante, querida. Peeta no me dijo que tendríamos visita. Debe estar en su cuarto.

Katniss entró por la puerta principal tras la mujer con la mayor calma de la que pudo hacerse capaz y se sentó en un pequeño sillón de una plaza. La mujer se presentó a sí misma como la madre de Peeta y le pidió que se quedara allí mientras subía a buscarlo.

Katniss sintió entonces como bullía dentro de ella una extraña sensación que se asemejaba mucho a la decepción. ¿Por qué Peeta no le había dicho a su madre que ella iría a su casa? ¿Acaso su presencia allí era tan poco relevante? Katniss se sintió minimizada. Ella no había dejado de pensar en que iría a casa de Peeta esa tarde y en cambio él ni siquiera tenía la decencia de abrirle la puerta. O de comentarle a su madre que ella iría. La ansiedad y la decepción se transformaron rápidamente en molestia. Pero no estaba molesta con Peeta. Estaba molesta con ella misma por darle tanta importancia a algo que claramente no era importante.

A veces tenía la impresión de que no hacía nada bien. Se enorgullecía de todo lo que podía hacer y había logrado en su vida; no cualquiera luchaba como ella lo hacía a esa edad. Sin embargo, era difícil no pensar en lo diferente que era de todas las chicas de dieciséis años que veía a su alrededor. Sus experiencias se reducían a un centro de entrenamiento, peleas, armas, crímenes y secretos. A veces deseaba ser una chica cualquiera y llevar una vida normal. No sabía lo que era tener amigas, hacer pijamadas, salir con chicos, leer revistas de moda o tontear por ahí ignorante de todo lo malo del mundo, solo siendo joven y libre.

Pero esas eran solo fantasías. ¡Si ni siquiera había estudiado en casa de nadie antes! Por eso le había preguntado a Peeta si podía ir a su casa esa tarde. Quería saber lo que se sentía tener una vida normal. Aparentar, aunque fuera por unas pocas horas, que era una adolescente corriente y que hacia cosas corrientes con sus amigos corrientes.

¿Pero a quien engañaba? Ella jamás podría ser normal. Se hacia un manojo de nervios por algo tan tonto como ir a estudiar a casa de un amigo y se entristecía cuando no la recibían con fanfarrias y sonrisas, como si aquello fuera un evento extraordinario. Estaba claro que Katniss no sabía nada sobre ser una adolescente.

El ruido de unos pasos torpes traqueteando en la escalera sacó a Katniss del abismo de autocompasión en el que se hallaba sumida. Levantó la mirada y vio a Peeta acercándose hasta donde ella se encontraba. Parecía recién salido de la ducha porque su cabello rubio estaba ligeramente más oscuro que de costumbre y algunas gotas corrían desde su cuello hasta su camisa. Sonrió avergonzado.

Un silencio incomodo se instaló entre ambos. Katniss aun seguía molesta consigo misma por ser tan inexperta en cosas tan corrientes. Peeta por otro lado, se sentía como el ser más estúpido del planeta. Cuando su madre le tocó la puerta del baño para decirle que Katniss estaba abajo prácticamente había volado para vestirse con lo primero que encontró y bajar a recibirla. Se recriminaba ser un terrible anfitrión y pensaba que Katniss lo estaría viendo con malos ojos por ser tan descortés e irresponsable.

Por eso decidió que sería él quien rompería el silencio.

—Lamento la demora. Estaba bañándome y no pensé que llegarías tan puntual —dijo.

—Ya ves que estoy aquí —respondió Katniss tratando de esbozar una sonrisa que le salió mas como una mueca.

—Se me había olvidado decirle a mamá que vendrías. Lo siento si te hizo sentir incomoda.

—Para nada —dijo Katniss—. Creo que deberíamos comenzar a estudiar si queremos aprovechar el tiempo, ¿no te parece? —cambió de tema con rapidez.

—Claro —acordó Peeta—. Sígueme.

Peeta la hizo caminar a través de la sala y la cocina para salir por una pequeña puerta que daba al jardín trasero. Durante el corto trayecto Katniss no pudo evitar observar el empapelado de las paredes, los cuadros con fotos familiares sobre las repisas y los viejos muebles, con cierto anhelo. Esa pequeña casa, tan diferente a la suya, era cálida y acogedora. Era justo como debía ser la casa de alguien como Peeta.

Katniss no podía decir que conocía mucho a Peeta, pero en el corto tiempo que habían hablado, se había dado cuenta que irradiaba una calidez tan agradable como un baño de sol. Y lo más increíble, es que no parecía darse cuenta de ello. No parecía entender lo bueno, fuerte y humano que era, y en cambio parecía vivir encerrado en un mundo triste y solitario. Katniss se preguntaba el por qué. ¿Por qué alguien tan bueno como Peeta era tan inseguro y solitario?

Pero rápidamente se sacudió esos pensamientos de la mente. Tal vez debería dejar de pensar tanto en la vida de Peeta. O en su personalidad. O en cómo se comportaba. O en la manera que lucía. O tal vez simplemente debería dejar de pensar, porque en los últimos días Peeta era lo único que pasaba por su mente.

Ya sabía ella que de las ideas de Haymitch no podía salir nada bueno.

Todo eso le estaba pasando porque era la mentora de Peeta y estaba _obligada_ a conocerlo y entenderlo para ayudarlo. Era eso. Ya se le pasaría, como la emoción de tener un juguete nuevo. Con el tiempo se desvanecería.

En el jardín trasero de la casa, Peeta la condujo hasta una amplia mesa de jardín con una sombrilla en el centro. Por el aspecto de la madera de la que estaba hecha y los colores desvencijados de la sombrilla, Katniss podía deducir que la mesa tenía sus años. El resto del jardín, aunque no tenía más que unas pocas plantas y un par de duendes de cerámica, estaba bien cuidado. Era un espacio que reflejaba la dedicación y modestia de sus dueños, al igual que el resto de la casa.

—Tienes una linda casa —dijo Katniss mientras se sentaba a la mesa y sacaba sus cuadernos, aunque se dio cuenta que "_linda_" no era exactamente la palabra que buscaba—. Quiero decir, es muy acogedora —se corrigió.

—Si… eh, gracias. —Peeta no parecía comprender ni un poco la sincera admiración de Katniss por su hogar.

—Pero basta de chácharas. Saca tus libros, Mellark, que vine con una misión y no me iré hasta lograrla.

—¿Y cuál es tu misión? —preguntó Peeta, temeroso.

—Hacer que estudies hasta que llores —sonrió Katniss.

—Vas a acabar conmigo, Katniss Everdeen.

Katniss rió. Su tristeza, decepción y mal humor general disipándose en el aire mientras veía los ojos azules de Peeta llenándose de falsa tragedia, inconsciente de todo lo que había hecho en ella con ese simple gesto.

Su nobleza y candidez parecían no tener límites. A Katniss le parecía increíble. Increíble y entrañablemente adorable.

—Tal vez lo logre —sonrió ella, traviesa—. A ver, ¿con qué podemos comenzar? ¿Qué te parece la redacción de Historia?

Peeta compuso una mueca.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Katniss, preocupada—. No pongas esa cara, estudiar no es tan malo.

—Cuando logras entender lo que tienes que estudiar —puntualizó Peeta, lacónico.

—No seas tan negativo.

—Pero es la verdad, soy un completo inútil. Llevo todas las materias con menos de C.

—Artes no —contradijo Katniss.

—Pero artes no hará que pueda completar la secundaria.

Y ahí estaba de nuevo esa actitud derrotista. Era lo único de Peeta que Katniss no lograba comprender. ¿Por qué confiaba tan poco en sí mismo? No parecía el mismo chico que estaba dispuesto a enfrentarse a un montón de tipos armados solo porque era "lo correcto". El mismo que casi perdía la vida intentando ser un héroe pero había vuelto a intentarlo sin dudar un segundo. El mismo que era capaz de dar miradas tan llenas de vida, y que parecía ser el mismo que estaba dándose por vencido por unas simples notas. Era inverosímil en más de un sentido.

—Ya te lo he dicho una vez, Mellark, y no dudaré en repetírtelo hasta rayarme como un disco: ten un poco de fe. Si crees que lo puedes lograr, no importa qué sea lo que te propongas, terminarás lográndolo. Es lo que Haymitch siempre dice.

Peeta frunció los labios, pensativo. Aunque hallaba razón en las palabras de Katniss, seguía pareciéndole que mejorar sus notas y estudiar era algo casi imposible. Al fin y al cabo, los malos hábitos siempre son los más difíciles de corregir, y él llevaba años siendo mal estudiante.

Pero Katniss estaba dándole _esa_ mirada de nuevo, esa que parecía decirle a gritos "_confío en ti, no me decepciones_". Y era muy difícil no ceder ante Katniss viéndolo de aquella forma.

—¿Dices que hay que hacer una redacción para Historia? —suspiró, finalmente, tomando una hoja y un lápiz.

Katniss sonrió con algo parecido a la ternura agitándose en sus ojos grises. Tomó su libro y algunos apuntes y comenzó a explicarle a Peeta algunas de las cosas que lo ayudarían para la redacción. Aunque se notaba que le costaba, Katniss agradecía que Peeta estuviera poniendo de su parte. Con esfuerzo, terminaron la redacción sobre la Segunda Guerra Mundial poco antes de que la madre de Peeta irrumpiera en el patio cargando con una bandeja en sus manos.

—Disculpen —dijo mientras caminaba hasta ellos—, les traje limonada y panecillos. —Y colocó la bandeja sobre la mesa.

Katniss sonrió en agradecimiento. Aquel gesto tan común le parecía extraordinario. Nunca había estado de visita en la casa de nadie que conociera, así que esas atenciones de parte de desconocidos la sorprendían sobremanera. Sin embargo trató de controlarse porque estaba segura que aquello no debía ser algo especialmente trascendental.

—Gracias, señora Mellark —dijo, aparentando serenidad con una sonrisa comedida.

La señora Mellark puso los brazos en jarras mientras sonreía amablemente.

—Pareces una buena chica, Katniss. No suelo ver muchos amigos de Peeta por aquí y…

—Mamá —Peeta la vio con una mirada cargada de reproche.

La madre de Peeta pareció entender entonces que su presencia no era del todo grata, así que se disculpó y cuando se hubo asegurado que no necesitaban más nada, entró de nuevo a la casa. Katniss la vio desaparecer por la puerta antes de volverse a Peeta.

—Tu madre parece ser muy simpática —comentó.

Peeta asintió sin ánimos de agregar nada al respecto. Bajó la mirada a los apuntes que tenía frente a la mesa sin verlos realmente. Katniss notó que allí había algo que no terminaba de encajar. Pensaba, al parecer erróneamente, que despues de haberse ido por varios años, Peeta estaría contento por la vuelta de su madre. Pero estaba claro que Katniss no era ninguna experta en lo que a relaciones humanas concernía, porque Peeta no parecía estar rebosante de felicidad y la señora Mellark lucía algo incomoda cuando hablaba de su hijo o estaba a su lado. Ahora que lo pensaba, cuando le comentó que no sabía que ella iría a estudiar allí esa tarde porque Peeta no se lo había dicho, había utilizado un tono a medio camino de la decepción y la resignación.

Inocentemente Katniss había pensado que Peeta no le había comentado a su madre que ella iría porque no era algo tan relevante, pero ahora estaba casi segura de que era por algo más. ¿Qué clase de relación tenía Peeta con su madre? Katniss sentía la necesidad de averiguarlo, como todo lo que tenía que ver con Peeta. Estaba segura que acabaría volviéndose loca.

Suspiró y decidió que por los momentos, lo mejor sería dejar pasar el tema. Ya lo averiguaría más adelante. Además, si ella no estaba dispuesta a abordar un tema tan delicado como ese, Peeta parecía estarlo mucho menos. Seguía con la mirada clavada en sus apuntes, aunque la forma en que arrugaba el ceño no parecía tener nada que ver con lo que estaba escrito en los papeles.

—Deberíamos seguir estudiando antes que se haga de noche. El viernes hay un examen de Inglés. ¿Ya leíste "_Como matar a un ruiseñor_"?

Y con eso, Katniss aseguró que el resto de la tarde estuviera plenamente dedicada a los estudios, sin declives emocionales o exaltaciones innecesarias. Peeta siguió esforzándose por llevar el ritmo de estudio de Katniss, que iba mucho más adelantada con todos los deberes que él y eso logró mantenerlos a ambos ocupados hasta que el cielo a su alrededor comenzó a tomar la tonalidad purpurea que precede al anochecer, con los últimos rayos de sol extinguiéndose en el horizonte.

—Ya no puedo mas —farfulló Peeta echándose para atrás en su silla y dejando caer la cabeza sobre el espaldar—. No recuerdo haber estudiado tanto en toda mi vida.

—No sé si exageras o en realidad nunca habías estudiado así. Me inclino por lo segundo —Katniss levantó la mirada al cielo, que ya estaba casi completamente oscuro—. Ya se está haciendo tarde, es mejor que me vaya.

—Sí, es peligroso salir a la calle de noche, con todos los criminales que andan sueltos por ahí.

—Sé cómo defenderme —presumió Katniss mientras metía todas sus cosas en su mochila.

—Lo sé —sonrió Peeta y antes de que pudiera pensarlo dos veces, terminó diciendo—: Pero eso no evita que me preocupe de todas maneras.

Enseguida sintió como todos los colores se le subían a la cara y agradeció que el lugar estuviera casi a oscuras porque Katniss no pareció notarlo. Ella solo lo vio directamente a los ojos, tratando de ver algún indicio de burla en su mirada, pero no encontró nada más que pura y sincera preocupación. Eso, de alguna manera, le hizo sentirse bien.

A pesar de que Haymitch, Prim, Beetee, Wiress, Gale e incluso Finnick se morirían si algo llegaba a pasarle, confiaban ciegamente en sus habilidades de defensa y combate y no parecían especialmente preocupados por ella; sabían que podía contra cualquier cosa y ella les había dejado claro que sus preocupaciones eran innecesarias.

Peeta, por otro lado, se veía realmente alarmado por la posibilidad de que le pasara algo. Y eso era raro, porque él sabía que ella sabía como luchar y aun así no parecía estar tranquilo con eso. Una vez más estaba demostrando ser una verdadera caja de sorpresas.

—Creo que estaré bien —le aseguró Katniss, colgándose la mochila al hombro y dejándose guiar por Peeta hacia la salida—. Nos vemos mañana en la escuela, Mellark.

—Nos vemos mañana, Everdeen —se despidió Peeta mientras le abría la puerta y la dejaba salir.

Ella caminó unos pasos hacia donde había dejado estacionada su bicicleta pero la voz de Peeta llamándola de nuevo, la hizo detenerse y volverse a verlo.

—Escríbeme cuando llegues a tu casa, ¿sí? —le pidió Peeta aun parado bajo el umbral de la puerta.

Katniss se sorprendió al escuchar eso pero atinó a asentir antes de tomar el casco y comenzar a colocárselo.

—Lo haré —prometió aun ofuscada, aunque una sensación cálida se extendió desde su pecho hasta la punta de sus extremidades.

Tomó la bicicleta por el manubrio y la colocó en posición antes de montarse en ella y alejarse de la casa de Peeta mientras las farolas de la calle comenzaban a encenderse.

Peeta era una caja de sorpresas, sí. Pero afortunadamente, estaba lleno de sorpresas agradables.

* * *

¡Hola, señoritas!

Aquí tienen otro capítulo, que tal vez no tiene tanta acción como el anterior pero el acercamiento entre Peeta y Katniss va en aumento. Aunque aún quedan unos cuantos capítulos para que las chispas comiencen a volar de verdad, escribir estas primeras escenas está siendo muy divertido. Gracias a **sai** y **Gpe 77 **por sus comentarios.

Nos leemos pronto, promesa ;)

Mariauxi.


	6. En Beverly Hills

**Casi héroes**

"_The hardest part of ending is starting again. All I want to do is trade this life for something new, holding on to what I haven't got._"

"Waiting for the end", Linkin Park

* * *

**Capitulo 6: En Beverly Hills**

Para cuando llegó el viernes, Peeta sintió que había pasado la mejor semana de toda su vida.

Estudiar junto a Katniss le había traído mejores resultados de los esperados. Por ejemplo, cuando le entregó a su profesor la redacción de Historia que había hecho y este lo miró con sorpresa y cierta admiración, no pudo evitar sentirse orgulloso de sí mismo. Y cuando le entregó a su profesora de Biología los ensayos que tenía pendientes, casi tuvo miedo de que se le lanzara encima de la felicidad.

Era extraño, pero todos esos años había pensado que sus profesores lo odiaban y le dedicaban miradas de decepción solo para intimidarlo. Ahora creía que lo único que en verdad querían era que se esforzara. No parecían estar pidiéndole que sacara puros sobresalientes, ni que se postulara como presidente de la clase; solo querían que demostrara que no era un completo inútil y Peeta creía poder con eso.

Fuera de la escuela, las cosas también estaban mejorando, de a poco. La segunda sesión de entrenamiento con Katniss y el resto del equipo, no había sido tan mala. Katniss parecía seguir disfrutando de llevarlo al límite de sus capacidades pero también lo animaba constantemente. Y aunque había vuelto a llamarlo "gordito", casi parecía hacerlo para retarlo más que para molestarlo. Y Peeta había descubierto que le gustaba que lo retaran. Que muy dentro de sí mismo existía un ansia de competitividad salvaje y que ya no era capaz de reprimir.

Y le gustaba. Le gustaba sentirse capaz de hacer más de lo que creía poder. Le gustaba porque por primera vez estaba siendo totalmente dueño de sí mismo.

—Así que viernes, ¿eh? —dijo Katniss, mientras abría el empaque de su sándwich. El comedor se encontraba a reventar de gente excitada por el inicio del fin de semana y el bullicio que formaban la obligaba a levantar un poco la voz para hacerse oír por sobre la multitud—. ¿Qué planes tienes para hoy?

Peeta sopesó su respuesta unos segundos mientras revolvía su plato de espagueti con carne.

—Supongo que me pasaré la tarde en la tienda de comics y luego tomaré algo en El Capitolio —respondió—. No he ido en toda la semana.

Había tenido dos extenuantes sesiones de entrenamiento físico y había dedicado la tarde del miércoles a estudiar con Katniss. Le parecía que podía tomarse ese viernes para hacer lo que quisiera y descansar. Y no había nada como leer comics para relajarse.

—¿En serio es así como pasarás la tarde? ¡Qué aburrido! —se burló Katniss.

Peeta frunció el ceño.

—No es tan aburrido como suena —arguyó en su defensa.

—Leer comics simplemente no es lo mío —concedió Katniss levantando ambas manos en el aire.

—Pueden llegar a ser muy interesantes —dijo Peeta con retintín—. Y las papas fritas que venden en El Capitolio son sin duda las mejores de toda la ciudad. Algún día te obligaré a probarlas y estoy seguro que no volverás a pensar que mis tardes son aburridas.

—Tomaré en cuenta tu propuesta. Sin embargo, creo que deberás posponer tu tarde de comics para otro día.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué? —la decepción de Peeta se hizo palpable automáticamente al pensar que no podría leer el nuevo número de Los Vengadores que salía esa semana o el ultimo especial de Batman que habían publicado y que no había tenido oportunidad de comprar—. Haymitch no dijo que tendríamos entrenamiento hoy también —al decir esto último su voz casi se había convertido en un chillido de terror.

—Relájate, no habrá entrenamientos —lo tranquilizó Katniss—. Se trata de algo mucho mejor que eso.

—Tendrás que ser mas especifica.

A Peeta se le ocurrían mil y una cosas mejores que una sesión de entrenamientos.

—Algún día, cuando seas capaz de pelear y defenderte como todo un héroe, disfrutarás de los entrenamientos. Y tendré el placer de decirte "te lo dije" —dijo Katniss con superioridad, dándole un mordisco a su sándwich. Cuando hubo tragado, agregó—: lo de esta tarde… creo que es mejor mantenerlo como una sorpresa. Pasaremos buscándote a tu casa a las cinco en punto.

—Mas te vale que valga la pena —amenazó Peeta, medio en broma—. Porque voy a cancelar toda una tarde de leer comics para ir con ustedes.

—Créeme cuando te digo que será fabuloso —sonrió Katniss con un brillo pícaro en los ojos.

…

Peeta suspiró cuando se vio en el espejo. Se había puesto una camisa limpia y unos jeans con una chaqueta azul encima. Se había peinado con esmero y hasta se había perfumado un poco. No sabía a dónde lo llevaría Katniss pero supuso que estar presentable no estaba de más.

El sonido de unos nudillos llamando a su puerta hizo que se sobresaltara y detuviera su labor.

—Peeta, ¿puedo pasar? —Era su padre.

Peeta vio fugazmente que el reloj despertador que estaba en la mesita de noche marcaba que faltaban diez minutos para las cinco. Abrió la puerta y dejó pasar a su padre, esperando que su aparición fuese breve.

Como de costumbre, la habitación estaba hecha un desastre así que su padre tuvo que apartar algunas cosas para poder sentarse sobre la cama. Peeta le sonrió algo incomodo esperando que dijera lo que tuviera que decir de una vez para poder irse.

—Quería hablar contigo, hijo.

—¿Pasa algo?

—Bueno, es que desde que llegó tu madre no hemos discutido sobre el asunto.

Peeta levantó las cejas asintiendo levemente con la cabeza.

—Ah. Eso.

—Lo que creo es que tal vez te esté costando volver a adaptarte a ella… porque ya estabas acostumbrándote a estar sin ella. Siento que estas un poco incomodo con ella alrededor.

—No es eso, pa —negó Peeta suspirando pesadamente y sentándose junto a su padre—. Solo necesito un poco de tiempo para hacerme con la idea.

—Eso supuse —asintió su padre colocando una mano afectuosa sobre la rodilla de su hijo—. Trate de decírselo a tu madre pero no me hacía caso. Dice que tienes algo en contra de ella.

Peeta bufó.

—Bueno, está claro que no estoy dispuesto a hacer una fiesta porque haya vuelto —dijo casi sin pensar.

—¿Qué quieres decir? Pensé que la extrañabas.

Peeta se puso muy serio. Un montón de sentimientos se acumularon en su pecho y estuvo tentado a gritar sin sentido solo para liberarse. Pero se controló, y trató de hablar de la manera más calmada posible.

—No entiendo porque volvió de repente.

—Regresó por ti, Peeta, cuando estabas en el hospital…

—Ya sé eso —Peeta cortó la apurada explicación de su padre—. Pero realmente me parece una excusa muy pobre. Si de verdad estaba tan interesada en mí ¿por qué no volvió antes? ¿Por qué se fue, para empezar?

—No entiendes nada, Peeta. Eras muy pequeño cuando todo sucedió —lo acalló su padre con una actitud condescendiente que sacó a Peeta de sus casillas.

—En ese caso soy todo oídos, papá. Explícame qué es lo que no entiendo.

—No es realmente un asunto que debemos discutir ahora, Peeta —advirtió su padre con calma pero firmeza.

—Has sido tú quien ha sacado el tema de mamá a colación.

—Sí, pero lo que dices no tiene sentido. Tu madre está muy arrepentida de habernos dejado, Peeta, y en verdad desea volver a ser como éramos antes, una familia completa.

—Nunca volverá a ser como antes —dijo Peeta, incisivo—. Ya no somos los mismos. ¿Sabes lo que se siente despertarse un día y darte cuenta que tu madre te ha abandonado? ¿Sabes cuantas veces me sentí culpable por eso? Me levantaba cada mañana preguntándome qué había hecho mal, por qué mi propia madre no me quería a su lado.

—Sabes que no fue así, hijo. Nunca fue tu culpa.

—Ahora lo sé. Porque cuando vi a mamá junto a mí en la cama del hospital y me enteré de que ustedes seguían estando en contacto, dejándome a mí a un lado, me di cuenta que nada era mi culpa. Los culpables en realidad eran ustedes y no importa lo que hagan y cuanto traten de fingir que somos una familia feliz, no lo somos y nunca lo seremos —Peeta tomó aire para continuar—. Pero adelante, sigan con su teatro. Solamente no me incluyan en él, estoy cansado de sus mentiras.

El padre de Peeta no contestó y en cambio bajó la cabeza. Peeta, sintiendo que ya había dicho todo lo que tenía que decir, se levantó, cogió su teléfono y se dirigió a la puerta.

—Voy a salir. Volveré antes de las diez.

Como su padre no reaccionó enseguida, Peeta abrió la puerta y salió. Apenas hubo cruzado el umbral se detuvo, la voz de su padre le llegó como un murmullo desde su cama.

—Lo siento mucho, Peeta. Hicimos lo que creímos era lo mejor. Hay cosas que es preferible no saber.

Peeta no dijo nada. Se acomodó mejor la chaqueta y continuó su camino escaleras abajo con tranquilidad, cuando por dentro sentía que todo su cuerpo estaba a punto de derrumbarse como si una bola de demolición le hubiera golpeado de frente. ¿Cómo podía su padre seguir siendo tan cínico? ¿Cómo, despues de haberle dicho de frente que su madre y él le habían ocultado cosas y que seguían haciéndolo? Cuando salió de la casa, fue a sentarse en el quicio de la acera, tratando de recobrar la compostura antes de que Katniss y los demás llegaran.

Pero era difícil. Condenadamente difícil, tratar de tranquilizarse cuando lo único que quería era salir corriendo y huir. Poner la máxima distancia posible entre sus padres y él. No entendía porque le mentían, porque no le decían la verdadera razón por la que su madre se había ido y ahora había vuelto. Por la que habían decidido mentirle. ¿Se trataba de algo tan malo que era preferible que él no lo supiera? Eso solo hacía que su mente comenzara a imaginarse un millón de escenarios posibles distintos, ninguno demasiado halagüeño. ¿Qué era? ¿Qué era lo que sus padres le ocultaban?

Apenas sintió como los neumáticos de un Mercedes Benz negro se detuvieron justo frente a él y aun así solo fue consciente de ello cuando la voz de Katniss lo llamó con suavidad.

—Peeta, ¿estás bien? —estaba de cuclillas frente a él, y su rostro mostraba marcas de consternación.

Peeta levantó la mirada y vio que Finnick se asomaba desde el lado del conductor, con un brazo sobre el techo del Mercedes y una mirada igual de preocupada que la de Katniss dirigida directamente a él. Tragó en seco y se levantó, tratando de hacerles entender a Finnick y a Katniss que todo estaba en orden.

—Sí, estoy bien —mintió. Contaba con olvidarse de sus problemas lo más pronto posible.

Katniss también se levantó y no apartó su mirada aprensiva de él.

—¿Seguro? Porque podemos dejar esto para otro día si no te sientes con ánimos…

—Estoy bien, de verdad —repitió Peeta, alternando miradas entre Katniss y Finnick al otro lado del vehículo, con el fin de tranquilizarlos—. Solo tuve una pequeña discusión con mi papá. No es la gran cosa.

Y aquel era el eufemismo del año.

Finnick y Katniss se mostraron reticentes a creer eso pero prefirieron no decir nada. Intercambiaron una mirada llena de significado y acordaron en silencio dejar pasar el asunto pero mantener la guardia en alto.

—Muy bien, entonces —dijo Katniss mientras se acercaba a la puerta del copiloto y se apeaba dentro—. Móntate y vamos.

Peeta se subió a la parte trasera del Mercedes bajo el escrutinio de Finnick, que se montó a lo último en el asiento del piloto. Encendió el motor y arrancó con un suave ronroneo, alejándose rápidamente de la casa de Peeta.

—¿Me van a decir ahora a donde vamos? —preguntó Peeta acomodándose en el hueco entre los dos asientos delanteros.

Finnick lo vio por el retrovisor antes de sonreír ligeramente. La tensión en el ambiente se había distendido ligeramente despues de que puso en la radio "I Get Knocked Down" de Chumbawamba y se dedicara a cantarla sacudiendo ligeramente la cabeza al ritmo de la música, obligando a Katniss y a Peeta a seguirlo.

—¿Katniss no te lo dijo? Será una sorpresa agradable, ya lo verás.

Peeta vio con suspicacia como Finnick salía de Downey y se incorporaba a la interestatal 5 con dirección al centro. Volvió a intentarlo.

—¿Tiene algo que ver con el equipo?

Finnick puso los ojos en blanco.

—Por supuesto. De ninguna otra manera hubiese sacrificado una tarde con Annie para salir con un par de mocosos.

Ante esto, Katniss reaccionó dándole un golpe a Finnick en el brazo que hizo que el auto se desestabilizara un momento. Algunos conductores les tocaron la bocina en protesta.

—¡Auch! —se quejó Finnick masajeando ligeramente el área lastimada—. ¿Cuál es tu problema?

—Tú —contestó Katniss con una sonrisa de superioridad.

—¿Quién es Annie? —preguntó Peeta, antes de que a Finnick le diera tiempo de contestarle a Katniss.

Ella giró en el asiento de modo que podía ver simultáneamente a Finnick y a Peeta.

—Annie es la novia de Finnick. Es la directora de una organización sin fines de lucro que ayuda a los más necesitados. Su obra de caridad más grande: Finnick —terminó, con otra sonrisa maliciosa.

Finnick le dedicó una mueca infantil que consistía en arrugar la cara y sacar la lengua. Peeta no pudo evitar reírse. El malestar que había sentido luego de hablar con su padre había quedado atrás. Finnick volvió a dirigir su mirada al frente de la carretera antes de volver a hablar con voz soñadora.

—Annie es la chica más increíble del mundo. Es linda, inteligente, generosa y dulce. Algún día te la presentaré —captando la mirada de Peeta por el retrovisor, le guiñó un ojo—. Pero te advierto que es mía, amigo.

Peeta, conmovido por la manera en que Finnick hablaba de Annie, desbordando una felicidad inconmensurable por cada poro de su piel, se limitó a asentir.

—Seguro que sí —dijo, contagiado por la felicidad de Finnick.

Volteó entonces a ver a Katniss y por un segundo sus miradas se cruzaron, envueltas en la burbuja de placidez que se había formado dentro del auto. Ella le dirigió una mirada intensa e indescifrable antes de volver la cabeza al frente con brusquedad, repentinamente cohibida. Él también apartó la mirada y se echó para atrás en el asiento, incapaz de describir con palabras la extraña calidez que había sentido extenderse en su pecho al ver directamente los ojos grises y profundos de Katniss. No era la primera vez que lo hacía, ¿por qué estaba afectándole tanto ahora?

Viendo rápidamente por la ventana, observó como dejaban atrás el centro de los Ángeles y tomaban la autopista hacia el noroeste de la ciudad. Peeta aun no tenía ni idea de adonde lo estaban llevando, pero se daba cuenta como los escenarios iban cambiando y dejaban de ser simples a ostentosos a medida que se acercaban a Hollywood y Beverly Hills. Sabiendo que no conseguiría que le dijeran a donde se dirigían o qué iban a hacer, Peeta decidió preguntar otra cosa.

—¿Dónde está Gale? Si estamos haciendo algo del equipo, ¿por qué él no está?

Katniss se volvió a girar ligeramente para contestar, pero procuró no mirar a Peeta directamente.

—Él y Haymitch se quedaron para hacer la ronda de hoy juntos mientras Finnick y yo te acompañábamos.

—Ya veremos qué tal le va a Gale con Haymitch —soltó Finnick como si aquello fuera un buen chiste—. Dudo que quede con ganas de volver a hacer la ronda con él en su vida.

—¿Qué es eso de las rondas? —inquirió Peeta, sintiéndose perdido.

—Son lo que hacemos para mantener vigilada la ciudad —explicó Katniss—. Salimos, damos unas vueltas o investigamos algún lugar sospechoso. Y a veces nos toca luchar contra algunos cuantos criminales.

—La semana pasada cuando te encontré, por ejemplo —dijo Finnick—, estaba haciendo una ronda.

Katniss cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y le dedicó una mirada asesina.

—Sí, sin esperarme —le acusó—. Te había dicho que me esperaras, ¡estaba en camino!

—Y ya yo te dije que no estaba solo. Encontré a mi amigo Peeta, aquí presente. Y no pasó nada malo.

—¿Es algo malo hacer las rondas solo? —preguntó Peeta esta vez.

—Es peor que malo —contestó Katniss—. Es algo que solo se le ocurriría a Finnick. Salir a las calles sin un compañero cubriéndote la espalda es muy peligroso.

Peeta se abstuvo de acotar que él solía salir solo cuando quería combatir el crimen. Las consecuencias de sus últimos encuentros habían sido catastróficas y ya podía ir adivinando porqué.

—¿Haymitch también se pone una máscara y un traje cuando hace una ronda? —preguntó Peeta, curioso. Le costaba imaginarlo.

—Sí —contestó Katniss—. Aunque últimamente sale muy pocas veces, solo en ocasiones especiales, como hoy. Nosotros, y ahora también tu, somos los que por lo general, hacemos el "trabajo sucio".

—Además que Haymitch en el campo se pone sumamente insoportable —agregó Finnick.

—¿Por qué? —volvió a preguntar Peeta.

Katniss se puso repentinamente seria al contestar, un gesto que no le pasó desapercibido a Peeta.

—Sus nervios son algo susceptibles —dijo—. Haymitch trabajaba antes en el departamento de policía de Los Ángeles antes de retirarse.

—¿Y por qué se retiró?

Katniss formó una sola línea con los labios antes de abrirlos solo lo suficiente para decir:

—Porque su compañero murió en una misión.

Peeta levantó las cejas, impactado por la contundencia de las palabras de Katniss. Se volvió a retraer en su asiento, pensando que ya habían sido suficientes preguntas por un solo viaje en auto.

—Ya estamos llegando —anunció en esos momentos Finnick. Desde atrás, Peeta no pudo contenerse de abrir la boca, sorprendido. Si no se equivocaba, estaban en el mismísimo Beverly Hills. Finnick subía por una pendiente llena de curvas sinuosas y casas que a medida que se acercaban a lo alto de la colina, iban aumentando de tamaño y ostentosidad.

Por el vidrio del Mercedes, Peeta vio el vecindario en el que se encontraban y lo comparó mentalmente con el vecindario en el que él mismo vivía. Jamás pensó que una sola casa pudiera ocupar tanto espacio ni que tuviera capacidad para albergar tantos autos lujosos. Ni en sus más locos sueños habría imaginado que estaría paseando por esas calles algún día.

—Díganme que no me están llevando a una casa en Beverly Hills —musitó con una voz aletargada por la impresión.

Finnick y Katniss intercambiaron una mirada cómplice antes de cruzar en otra curva y entrar a una calle que terminaba en un gran portón negro con un intercomunicador a un lado. Finnick bajó el vidrio y llamó por un botón del intercomunicador.

—Hola, ¿tienen una cita programada? —la voz de una mujer salió del aparato.

—Venimos de parte de Haymitch Abernathy. Cinna habló con él esta mañana —contestó Finnick.

La mujer no volvió a contestar y en cambio las grandes puertas negras se abrieron de par en par, dejándole el paso libre al auto, que estacionó justo frente a una amplia casa que en una sola palabra tenía que ser descrita como "extravagante".

Antes de abrir la puerta para bajarse del auto, Katniss se volteó hacia Peeta.

—Bueno, Mellark, ha llegado la hora de que aprendas el significado de la palabra _Cinnacional_ —dijo, guiñando un ojo.

Algo confundido por esa última frase, Peeta se bajó también y siguió a los otros dos a través del camino de piedras que guiaba hasta la entrada de la casa. No hubo necesidad de tocar el timbre, pues la puerta fue abierta de inmediato por una mujer que les dio la bienvenida y les indicó que podían tomar asiento mientras Cinna bajaba.

Se sentaron en un amplio mueble de cuero negro que tenía una alfombra gris debajo que cubría parte del mármol blanco pulido del suelo. Aquí y allá, desperdigadas por todo el salón, había esculturas de formas extrañas para decorar el recinto. Una amplia lámpara de araña blanca colgaba del techo alto.

Peeta aun no había pronunciado palabra alguna ante lo que estaba viendo, pero la expresión de su rostro hablaba por sí misma.

—Creo que estos muebles son demasiado caros como para que los babees —le dijo Finnick, golpeándolo ligeramente bajo la barbilla—. Cierra esa boca, amigo.

—De verdad, díganme qué estamos haciendo aquí —imploró Peeta—. ¿Quién es este Cinna del que todos hablan?

Y como si lo hubiese invocado, un hombre que debía estar rodando los treinta años hizo su aparición en lo alto de las amplias escaleras hechas de vidrio que adornaban el centro de la estancia. Apenas hubo puesto un pie en la escalera, el grito emocionado de Katniss inundó todo el lugar.

—¡Cinna! —dijo ella mientras salía corriendo a abrazar al recién llegado.

El hombre, alto y atractivo, continuó bajando las escaleras con bastante elegancia. Peeta lo vio un momento, y supo de inmediato, que no importaba si Cinna era quien limpiaba el piso de la casa, el porte de rey que destilaba al caminar era suficiente para deberle un gran respeto.

—¡Katniss, princesa! ¡Qué alegría me da verte de nuevo! —exclamó mientras abrazaba a Katniss como si tuviera años sin verla.

—A mí también me da gusto verte, Cinna —sonrió Katniss, radiante.

Cinna le sostuvo las manos a Katniss un momento antes de que su expresión se tornara reprobatoria.

—¿Has estado usando la crema para las manos que te di? —preguntó.

Katniss bajó la vista avergonzada.

—Puede que no —dijo. Luego levantó la vista y sonrió con picardía—. Pero te prometo que lo haré de ahora en adelante.

Cinna le dedicó una mirada de cariño paternal y le acomodó la trenza sobre el hombro.

—Eso espero. Una chica tan bella como tú no puede tener las manos de un ex convicto.

Katniss volvió a abrazarlo, alegre. Cuando se soltaron, Cinna se dirigió a los dos chicos que estaban parados junto al mueble.

—Hola, Finnick —saludó con galantería. Finnick cabeceó en respuesta y Cinna se dedicó a ver a Peeta—. Y tú debes ser Peeta Mellark. Un placer conocerte.

Peeta extendió su mano mecánicamente para estrechar la de Cinna, impresionado de que aquel hombre supiera su nombre de antemano. Se preguntó qué relación tendría este fabuloso Cinna con el equipo. Tal vez fuera él quien entrenaba a los superhéroes o quizá fuera quien les suplía en armas de alta tecnología, como el tridente de Finnick. Excitado por esa opción, esbozó una sonrisa que Cinna respondió de igual manera.

—Bueno, ha llegado la hora de comenzar a trabajar. Síganme.

Peeta y Katniss siguieron juntos a Cinna, con Finnick en la retaguardia. Pasaron por una puertecilla debajo de las escaleras que llevaba a un corredor en el que solo había una puerta de metal al final. Al llegar, Cinna colocó su mano en un detector de huellas y la puerta se corrió sola, dejándolos pasar a lo que Peeta reconoció como la sala más impresionante que hubiera visto en su vida.

Maquinas, pantallas, estanterías y una gran cantidad de artefactos extraños estaban por todo el recinto. Cinna sonrió al ver la cara de Peeta.

—Apuesto a que crees que es una sala de armas —le dijo.

Peeta se sonrojó.

—Bueno, sí. Eso creo… aunque no es que haya visto nunca una —respondió apenado, sintiéndose más tonto a cada palabra que decía.

Katniss y Finnick rieron por lo bajo pero Cinna vio a Peeta con una mirada condescendiente.

—¿No le dijiste que es lo que hago, Katniss? —preguntó con un aire de reprimenda. Katniss dejó de reír para poner una expresión entre culpable y divertida.

—No —admitió antes de intercambiar una mirada con Finnick y volver a reír.

Cinna puso los ojos en blanco, pero no se le veía molesto. Parecía encontrar graciosa la situación. Peeta se sintió por un momento ridículo, sin encontrar la gracia en todo eso, así que cruzándose de brazos encaró a Finnick y a Katniss.

—¿Qué es lo que hace Cinna y para que me han traído? —exigió saber, algo dolido en su orgullo.

Finnick dio un paso adelante y le puso una mano en el hombro a Peeta obligándolo a darse la vuelta para observar la sala en donde se encontraban.

—Cinna trabaja para los estudios de Hollywood diseñando y haciendo el vestuario de las películas. Y en su tiempo libre confecciona nuestros trajes de héroes. Este es su taller.

Peeta se quedó sin habla un momento. Luego se preguntó cómo es que no vio antes las telas esparcidas sobre las mesas, los maniquís que estaban al fondo y los diseños que adornaban una de las paredes.

—¿Entonces estoy aquí para que me hagan un disfraz? —preguntó, desconcertado.

—¡Claro que no! —exclamó Cinna, ultrajado—. Los disfraces son para niños en Halloween y actores de televisión. —Hizo una pausa para tomar aire y prosiguió con su discurso, más relajado—. Yo hago ropa para triunfadores. Trajes que definen su estilo y su actitud. Yo logro que se impongan ante los demás y sean especiales. No hago simples disfraces, hago personalidades.

Anonadado, Peeta pensó un momento que acababa de meterse en un rollo grande, el de los héroes, y que ya no había marcha atrás.

—Cinna, ¡me aburres! —intervino Katniss, fingiendo un bostezo—. ¿Podemos comenzar de una vez?

—A veces no sé cómo te soporto, Katniss —dijo Cinna mientras se acercaba a la mesa de diseño, seguido por Finnick y Peeta, a quienes les indicó que se sentaran en unos pufs cercanos.

—Porque soy encantadora —dijo Katniss, siguiendo a los muchachos—. Y porque me amas, eso es obvio.

Cinna no dijo nada más y en cambio comenzó a moverse de un lado a otro de la habitación, comentando como para sí mismo que tenía una nueva idea cada tres segundos.

—Tu traje será el más sorprendente de todos —le dijo a Peeta mientras comenzaba un boceto en una hoja en blanco—. Estoy pensando utilizar el recubrimiento contra el fuego —decía mientras dibujaba—, unas botas impermeabilizadas y un cinturón para… espera un momento —se paró de repente y miró a Peeta—. ¿Cuál es tu color favorito?

—Um… naranja —respondió Peeta, ofuscado—. Como el de las puestas del sol.

—Maravilloso —dijo Cinna, mientras dibujaba más trazos sobre el papel.

Se le veía tan concentrado que Peeta no pudo evitar pensar en sí mismo cuando dibujaba. Sabía lo que era sentir la imperante necesidad de plasmar las ideas en el papel y en cierto modo eso le hizo sentir una afinidad especial con Cinna al instante.

—¿Y has pensado en algún nombre de héroe en especial? —preguntó Cinna, esta vez sin levantar la mirada.

Peeta vio a Finnick y a Katniss sin entender.

—Se supone que debemos mantener nuestras identidades en secreto cuando salimos a pelear en la calle. Por eso usamos las mascaras —explicó Katniss, con paciencia—. Los nombres son una manera de llamarnos entre nosotros durante las rondas. Es como usar un código para que en caso de que nos metamos en problemas con alguien, no puedan buscarnos. Por ejemplo, Finnick es _Mister Finn_ y yo soy _Fire Girl_.

—¿Tienes alguno en mente que te gustaría usar? —preguntó Finnick—. Es una decisión completamente tuya.

Peeta se detuvo un segundo a pensar en eso. Hasta ese momento no se había dado cuenta que necesitaba un nombre de héroe. ¡Y así pretendía ser uno! Sin embargo, no le fue difícil elegir uno, pues como quien tiene sus metas claras, tomar decisiones siempre es fácil.

—Creo que me gusta _Protector_ —dijo, viendo directamente a Katniss, buscando la seguridad de su mirada—. Porque eso es lo que quiero hacer; proteger a esta ciudad del crimen.

Katniss le sonrió en aprobación. Cinna aplaudió desde su asiento con palmadas refinadas y elegantes.

—Y además inicia con la P de Peeta —apuntó—. Es perfecto.

Con unos cuantos trazos de color aquí y allá, Cinna terminó con el diseño que estaba realizando. Se lo entregó a Peeta, que se quedó mirándolo, incrédulo. A simple vista era sencillo. Negro, con una P naranja en el centro. Pero en las mangas, la zona del cinturón y las pantorrillas, tenía algunos trazos de otros colores, que ofrecían una muestra de todas las variaciones que se podían conseguir entre el rojo y el amarillo, como pequeñas llamaradas de fuego.

Katniss y Finnick se habían colocado junto a Peeta para observar el diseño de su traje y ambos soltaron un murmullo de aprobación al verlo. Cinna esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

—Sé que no es la gran cosa, pero hace juego con el nuevo traje de Katniss —soltó.

—¿Con mi nuevo traje? —preguntó Katniss, sin entender.

—Claro, mi hermosa Katniss —contestó Cinna—. Sabes muy bien que no puedo resistir la tentación de hacer un diseño para ti cada vez que tengo la oportunidad. Déjame ir a buscarlo.

Cuando Cinna se fue, Peeta vio a Katniss inquisitivo.

—Cinna siempre exagera sobre mí —aclaró ella, avergonzada, como si Cinna fuera su padre y acabara de contar la anécdota de la última vez que se había hecho pis en la cama—. Dice que soy hermosa y todas esas cosas que nadie podría creer jamás.

—Tú eres hermosa —refutó Peeta, y no fue sino hasta ver la cara de sorpresa de Katniss que se dio cuenta que había dicho eso en voz alta.

Mierda. Mierda, mierda, mierda. Peeta y Katniss se quedaron paralizados un segundo, incapaces de decir nada. Finnick, que pareció no darse cuenta del bochorno que estaban sintiendo en esos momentos aprovechó el momento de silencio para comentar:

—Sí, hermosamente cruel y agresiva —ganándose en el instante una colleja de Katniss que alivió lo que seguramente había significado el momento más incomodo de sus vidas.

—Aquí esta —Cinna llegó justo a tiempo para evitar que Katniss y Finnick se enzarzaran en una de sus habituales riñas. Y para sepultar aun más profundamente las palabras de Peeta en el olvido.

Peeta no sabía ni de donde habían salido esas palabras. ¿En verdad consideraba a Katniss hermosa? Bueno, estuvo enamorado de ella durante casi toda la escuela primaria y aunque despues de todos los problemas que surgieron en su casa a raíz de la partida de su madre él creía haber superado ese enamoramiento, estaba claro que no. Como dicen por ahí: "donde hubo fuego, cenizas quedan". Aunque eso no le quitaba lo embarazoso del momento. Aun a pesar de que le parecían cautivadores sus grandes ojos grises y la consideraba en general bonita e ingeniosa, no tenía motivos para ir diciéndole así como así que era hermosa.

Katniss pareció olvidar rápidamente el pequeño episodio al concentrar toda su atención en el pedazo de papel que Cinna tenía entre manos y que le estaba mostrando con orgullo.

—Lo hice hace un par de semanas —explicaba el hombre—, pero sentía que le faltaba algo y no sabía qué. Pero ya está completo: ¡le faltaba otro traje! —Cinna estaba maravillado de lo que había logrado.

Katniss vio el diseño que Cinna le había hecho y descubrió que era bellísimo; completamente negro, con mangas largas y pequeños detalles en diferentes tonos de naranjas en las mangas y la zona de las botas junto a un pequeño extra que a Katniss le pareció asombroso: una pequeña falda que daba la impresión de estar incendiando sus caderas allí donde iba el cinturón para armas. Pero por más sorprendente que fuera por sí solo, junto al de Peeta parecía el traje de una diosa de guerra y su poderoso compañero inmortal.

—Están preciosos —dijo—. Cinna, son los mejores diseños del mundo.

—Todo el merito es de ustedes —aclaró Cinna con modestia—. Nunca había imaginado mejores personas para hacer una dupla de trajes. Juntos dan una imagen tan atrayente que es imposible no diseñar algo que les vaya a la altura.

Peeta no supo que contestar y por la expresión de Katniss, tampoco ella parecía dispuesta a decir algo. Repentinamente, la tensión que se había formado antes de que llegara Cinna volvió a caer en el ambiente y Peeta se preguntó si Cinna solo hacia todo eso de la dupla de trajes y los comentarios de lo bien que se veían juntos para torturarlo. No sabía decir que tan perspicaz fuera ese hombre, pero por la forma en que lo veía podría jurar que algo sabía sobre sus sentimientos hacia Katniss.

—Bueno, me alegra haberlos dejado sin palabras —rió Cinna mientras recogía los diseños—. Solo debo tomarle las medidas a Peeta y luego les llamaré para que recojan los trajes cuando estén listos.

Cinna sostuvo su cinta métrica en el aire y Peeta se dejó hacer. Katniss parecía haber encontrado más interesante las telas al otro lado de la sala. Finnick se había quedado repantigado en un puf mientras veía a Peeta casi con aburrimiento.

Cuando Cinna terminó, los llevó de nuevo a la sala de la casa donde se despidió de Finnick, Peeta y especialmente de Katniss, con cariño. Prometiendo que volverían pronto a buscar los trajes, agradecieron una vez más a Cinna por todo. El hombre solo comentó que agradecer a un hombre por usar su imaginación era como agradecer al sol por el calor que irradiaba. "Es nuestro deber" había dicho con un guiño.

De nuevo en el auto, Finnick se dirigió a Peeta y a Katniss apenas salieron de la residencia de Cinna y hacían el camino de salida de Beverly Hills.

—¿Se les ocurre algo que hacer? La noche aun es joven.

—Me parece que unos helados no estarían mal —respondió Katniss—. ¿Mellark?

—Helados está bien —contestó Peeta, que se había quedado pegado junto a la ventana contemplando una vez más el lujoso vecindario—. Aunque lo justo es que Finnick los invite por haber hecho la propuesta, ¿no crees?

Se había vuelto a acomodar en el medio de los dos asientos delanteros y veía a Finnick y a Katniss alternativamente. Aun sentía una pesadez en el estomago, producto de los nervios que lo habían consumido mientras estaba en el taller de Cinna, pero estaba haciendo un buen trabajo ignorándolos. Katniss sonrió ante la ocurrencia de Peeta.

—Tienes toda la razón —convino con Peeta—. Finnick invita los helados.

Finnick les dedicó una amorosa mirada asesina.

—Son un par de mocosos muy irritantes. ¿Ya se los había dicho?

* * *

¡Hola!

Bueno, qué decir. Primero que todo, pedir disculpas por haber tardado más de lo usual en publicar. En realidad el cap estaba listo desde hace un par de días pero quería corregirle algunos detalles antes de montarlo y no pude hacerlo hasta ahora. Espero no tener que tardarme tanto con el próximo.

¿Qué les ha parecido? Siento que estos capítulos no tengan tanta acción, pero creo que son necesarios para las cosas que pasaran en el futuro. Peeta está pasando por muchas cosas a la vez, como la tensa situación en su casa y el proceso para convertirse en héroe, todo eso aunado al hecho de que parece que tiene sentimientos inexplicables por Katniss. ¿Qué piensan de Cinna y su dupla de trajes? Como dije antes, me encanta escribir esta etapa inicial de megustas-nomegustas llena de situaciones incomodas, que solo darán inicio a situaciones aun mas comprometedoras en el futuro.

Como siempre, gracias a **sai** y **Gpe 77** por sus comentarios. Saber que les gusta la historia me hace muy, muy feliz.

Nos leemos pronto.

Mariauxi.


	7. Conoce a tu enemigo

**Casi héroes**

"_Silence is the enemy, against your urgency. So rally up the demons of your soul_"

"Know Your Enemy", Green Day

* * *

**Capitulo 7: Conoce a tu enemigo**

—Baja la cabeza. Ahora salta y haz el gancho que te enseñé. —Katniss gritaba direcciones a la vez que se movía de un lado a otro, esquivando los golpes que Peeta trataba, fallidamente dicho sea de paso, de asestar contra ella—. Tienes que ser más rápido.

En dos segundos logró desestabilizar a Peeta y dejarlo tirado contra el suelo.

—Creo que es injusto que me des indicaciones y seas a la vez mi contrincante —dijo Peeta mientras se levantaba—. ¿Eso no te da ventaja sobre mí?

—Aun con los ojos vendados seguiría teniendo ventaja sobre ti —terció Katniss—. Pero creo que ya has tenido suficiente pelea cuerpo a cuerpo por hoy.

—¿Me dejarás practicar con las armas? —preguntó Peeta con una mirada ilusionada.

Katniss rió y negó con la cabeza.

—Ya llevo dos semanas entrenando y aun no sé ni cómo usar un cuchillo —dijo Peeta, contrariado—. ¿No se supone que si me voy a enfrentar a tipos armados yo también deba ir armado?

—Aunque debo concederte la razón en eso, no puedes comenzar a practicar con las armas aun.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Peeta como un niño al que le han negado un helado.

—Porque debemos asegurarnos de que si todo lo demás falla, aun seas capaz de valerte por ti mismo —dijo Haymitch, apareciendo junto a Peeta y Katniss. Para sorpresa de todos, no tenía un vaso de licor en la mano aunque se había pasado la mayor parte del entrenamiento sentado en un sillón bebiendo a mano tendida—. Comenzar a practicar con las armas desde ahora te volvería dependiente de ellas —le explicó a Peeta.

—¿Y cómo se supone que me defienda de tipos armados… sin armas? —volvió a preguntar sin comprender.

—Siendo ágil y rápido. Y aprendiendo a conocer a tu enemigo —apuntó Katniss, ganándose una mirada aprobatoria de Haymitch—. Debes ser capaz de anticipar sus movimientos para de esa forma sacarle ventaja. Y aunque has mejorado mucho en estas últimas dos semanas, aun te queda mucho que aprender.

Peeta los vio a ambos admitiendo que tenían razón. Suspiró. Convertirse en un héroe estaba demostrando ser más difícil de hacer que de decir.

—Sin embargo —comenzó a decir Haymitch—, creo que ya has tenido suficiente entrenamiento y tal vez te haga falta enfrentarte a algo más real.

Peeta lo vio un momento sin entender a qué se refería.

—Este viernes saldrás de ronda con Katniss —indicó Haymitch.

—¿Es en serio? —gritaron ambos a la vez, sorprendidos. Sin embargo, la emoción que acompañaba el asombro de Peeta era mucho más alegre que la incredulidad de Katniss.

—¿Nos mandarás solos? —preguntó Katniss en un tono que sutilmente ocultaba lo que verdaderamente quería decir: ¡que aquello era un suicidio!

—Les irá bien —Haymitch zanjó el asunto con un gesto de manos y una mirada conciliadora.

—¿Qué hay de Finnick y Gale? —dijo Katniss en un último intento desesperado de hacer entrar algo de razón en el alcoholizado cerebro de Haymitch.

—Ellos estarán haciendo sus rondas en otra zona de la ciudad —dijo Haymitch—. No sé de qué te quejas tanto. ¿Qué hay de malo con el chico?

—Sí… —intervino Peeta, sombrío. Cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y miró a Katniss, atento a su reacción—. ¿Qué hay de malo conmigo?

Katniss, viéndose atrapada entre la espada y la pared, no tuvo más remedio que confesar lo que la perturbaba.

—Es que aun siento que no estás preparado para salir a hacer una ronda —admitió—. Es muy peligroso allá afuera y aun no sabes cómo defenderte del todo… si algo te pasara sería todo por mi culpa.

Terminó de decir eso viendo a Peeta con genuina preocupación en su mirada. Ante ese gesto, Peeta no pudo más que sentirse enternecido y feliz; incapaz de creer que Katniss pudiera sentirse tan mal si algo llegara a pasarle. Se vio en el deber de tranquilizarla.

—No creo que nada malo me pase —le aseguró, poniendo una afectuosa mano en su hombro—. Has sido una excelente mentora, Katniss. Y pondría mi vida en tus manos sin dudarlo ni un segundo.

Ella lo vio profundamente durante unos segundos que le parecieron una eternidad, incapaz de apartar la mirada de los azules ojos de Peeta, que irradiaban calidez y paz; que le hacían sentir todo lo que ella necesitaba sentir en el momento en que lo necesitaba. Se preguntó si podría quedarse viendo los ojos de Peeta por el resto de su vida. Al darse cuenta de los pensamientos que estaban invadiendo su mente, parpadeó y apartó su mirada. Peeta también apartó su mano del hombro de Katniss y esperó a que dijera algo.

—Está bien. Lo haremos. Haremos la ronda juntos —asintió ella, viendo a Haymitch.

Haymitch sonrió enigmáticamente al escuchar a Katniss, pero si algún pensamiento fuera de lo normal estaba cruzando su mente en esos momentos, no lo dejó ver.

—Entonces tienen hasta el viernes para demostrarme que el chico tiene madera de héroe. Tengo un buen presentimiento acerca de esto.

…

—Lo primero que debes saber es a qué nos estaremos enfrentando —comenzó a decir Katniss el jueves por la tarde, en el jardín trasero de la casa de Peeta.

Como llevaban haciendo durante las dos últimas semanas, estaban allí estudiando. Y aunque por lo general lograban pasar la mayor parte de la tarde trabajando con eficiencia, Katniss estaba teniendo problemas para concentrarse en la escuela ese día. Nunca había sentido tanta ansiedad por una ronda antes y eso la traía de los nervios. Además, que Peeta se la pasara viéndola todo el tiempo, no ayudaba. No ayudaba para nada.

¿Por qué la veía tanto? ¿Y por qué se sentía tan inquieta por su mirada? Tal vez tenía algo que ver con los pensamientos que la habían estado acechando constantemente los últimos días. Por alguna extraña razón, no podía sacarse a Peeta de la cabeza. En parte tal vez porque estaba pasando demasiado tiempo junto a él. Cuando no estaban caminando juntos a la escuela, estaban compartiendo el almuerzo, o estudiando en la casa de Peeta, o entrenando. Y cuando no, Peeta simplemente había hallado la manera de estar cerca de ella, dentro de su mente.

Así que despues de intentar estudiar por media hora sin éxito, y con Peeta mordiendo de vez en cuando el lápiz con el que escribía de una manera aterradoramente adorable justo frente a ella, había decidido que tenía que encontrar algo en lo que concentrar sus pensamientos que no consistiera única y exclusivamente en Peeta.

—¿Estás hablando del examen de Biología de mañana? Porque en ese caso creo que nos estaremos enfrentando a unas células que se están haciendo las difíciles a propósito —dijo Peeta, señalando acusatoriamente sus apuntes.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Katniss, confundida—. ¡No! No estoy hablando del examen de Biología. Hablo de tu primera ronda, mañana en la noche —le aclaró.

Peeta cerró su libro y dejó su lápiz de lado para ver a Katniss y prestarle atención al cien por ciento. Ella tomó aire para hablar.

—Como te decía, debes saber a qué te vas a enfrentar. Hacemos las rondas por dos motivos. El primero de ellos ya lo conoces: tratamos de limpiar un poco la ciudad de todos los criminales a los que asila.

—¿Y el segundo? —preguntó Peeta, una vez que la pausa de Katniss se hizo demasiado larga.

—El segundo es que tenemos la intención de encontrar a un hombre y acabar con él.

Peeta levantó sus cejas con sorpresa.

—¿Y quién es este hombre?

—Es el mayor criminal que ha albergado Los Ángeles. Su nombre es Snow y es quien ha permitido que la ciudad entera sea un nido de criminales. Tiene a todos bajo su control: medios de comunicación, la policía e incluso el alcalde; todos de alguna manera hacen justo lo que Snow quiere que hagan.

Peeta enarcó una ceja, escéptico.

—¿Cómo podría un solo hombre ser capaz de controlar todo?

—Snow es muy inteligente —advirtió ella—. Y sabe que la mejor manera de mantener el poder es con el miedo. Tiene bajo amenaza a todos quienes han osado desafiarlo. Y su plan le ha funcionado porque todas las bandas criminales de la ciudad están a su servicio. Desde el más sanguinario de los asesinos hasta el más insignificante carterista, todos le pertenecen a Snow.

—No entiendo… —continuó Peeta—. ¿Cómo pueden pertenecerle?

—Snow ha creado un juego en el que él es quien mueve los hilos. Los criminales deben estar a la disposición de Snow porque a cambio les promete que nadie se meterá con ellos. Y las autoridades no hacen nada en contra del crimen porque saben que eso enfurecería a Snow, quien los debe tener bajo su control de alguna forma: con dinero o bajo amenazas.

Peeta asintió, comprendiendo.

—¿Cómo se han enterado ustedes de todo esto? ¿Cómo saben que es Snow quien ha convertido la ciudad en un caos?

Katniss suspiró largamente e hizo una pausa en la que pensó cuál sería la mejor forma de contestar esa pregunta. Al final, se dio cuenta que no tenía caso ocultarle la verdad a Peeta y que de alguna manera, haber pasado las dos últimas semanas con él habían hecho que se sintiera en confianza a su lado.

—¿Recuerdas cuando te dije que Haymitch antes trabajaba en la policía? —inquirió. Peeta asintió—. Capturar a Snow fue su última misión antes de que… tuviera que retirarse.

—Me dijiste que su compañero había muerto —recordó entonces Peeta—. ¿Murió tratando de capturar a Snow?

Katniss se mordió los labios y asintió.

—Sí.

Peeta se echó para atrás en la silla y se pasó las manos por la cara para despejarse. Estaba impactado.

—¿Y aún así quieren atraparlo? —preguntó con la garganta comprimida en un nudo—. ¿No es trabajo de la policía? Si Haymitch está retirado no debería…

Katniss lo interrumpió.

—Haymitch se retiró de la policía porque comenzó a ver demasiada corrupción como para lograr hacer algo —dijo muy segura—. Y nos entrenó a nosotros para no cometer los mismos errores que él o… su compañero. Nosotros encontraremos a Snow y acabaremos con él —afirmó.

—Esto es grande, Katniss —dijo Peeta—. Este Snow no parece ser un tipo fácil de atrapar.

—Pero lo haremos —volvió a afirmar Katniss, con los puños sobre la mesa—. Lo atraparemos. Y eso te incluirá a ti.

Peeta no quería decir que tenía miedo. No quería parecer un cobarde. Así que tomó la sabia decisión de no decir nada, mientras los nervios hacían fiesta en su estomago. Un minuto más tarde apareció su madre por la puerta de la casa trayendo, como ya era usual, una bandeja con pasteles y dos vasos de jugo de moras.

—¿Cómo les va? —preguntó, interesada en los estudios de Peeta. Sus padres se habían enterado que había comenzado a mejorar en la escuela y lo habían atribuido de inmediato al regreso de su madre, cosa que fastidiaba a Peeta. Ahora su madre parecía estar _demasiado_ interesada en cómo se organizaba con la escuela y buscaba la manera de sacar a relucir el asunto a la mínima oportunidad. Lo más insólito es que ella, de entre todas las personas, era quien menos debería darse palmaditas en la espalda por lo que Peeta estaba logrando. Si a alguien debían agradecerle era a Katniss, que se había interesado en ayudarlo para empezar. Y luego estaban algunos de sus profesores, que se habían mostrado dispuestos a incentivar sus progresos.

Pero por favor ¿su madre? Si ni siquiera sabía qué año estaba cursando.

—Perfectamente —contestó Katniss. Tomó un pastelillo de la bandeja y antes de que la madre de Peeta pudiera preguntar algo más sobre los estudios, comentó—: Los bollitos de queso son mis favoritos. Gracias, señora Mellark.

—También son los favoritos de Peeta —replicó la mujer, sonriendo—. Cuando era pequeño siempre me pedía que le preparara unos bollitos de queso. Debías verlo entonces, era adorable.

Peeta apretó sus dientes para no decir nada demasiado rudo en esos momentos, pero no trató de ocultar la mirada sombría que sus ojos habían adquirido tras el comentario de su madre. Si tan "adorable" le parecía de pequeño, ¿por qué lo había abandonado? Preguntas como esa le venían constantemente a la mente y le nublaban la percepción, y sobre todo eran frecuentes luego de que su madre comentara cosas como esas, que hacían directa alusión al pasado.

Afortunadamente, su madre estaba viendo directamente a Katniss. Pero Katniss, que sí podía ver la expresión en el rostro de Peeta trató de ocultar su perturbación y formar una sonrisa amable a la señora Mellark.

—Seguro que sí. Creo que incluso sigue siendo adorable todavía —dijo, medio en broma, aunque ella muy bien sabía que no habían sido pocas las veces en que la palabra adorable aparecía por su mente para describir a Peeta. "_Peeta, el adorable_"_ sería una buena manera de llamarlo_, se dijo a sí misma.

—Mamá, estamos tratando de estudiar —apuntó Peeta en un arranque de franqueza y obstinación. Su madre captó enseguida la indirecta.

—Claro, claro. No los interrumpo mas —la señora Mellark guiñó un ojo en dirección a los muchachos y volvió a entrar en la casa. Cuando fue seguro que se había ido, Katniss se inclinó un poco al frente para hablar con Peeta.

—No quiero ser entrometida pero ¿por qué tratas a tu madre de esa manera tan… brusca? —_por llamarlo de alguna manera_, agregó en su mente.

Peeta se cruzó de brazos y desvió la mirada hacía el césped del jardín.

—Es complicado tenerla cerca —dijo, con sinceridad—. Ni yo mismo lo entiendo. Solo sé que cuando la veo siento una terrible rabia y ganas de recriminarle por todos los años que nos abandonó.

Katniss se humedeció los labios un momento antes de hablar.

—Mira, no soy ninguna experta en psicología o relaciones humanas —le dijo a Peeta— pero si necesitas hablar con alguien sobre eso, sabes que estoy aquí, ¿vale?

Peeta asintió, aun con la mirada perdida en el césped y estuvo así unos pocos segundos más. Luego volteó lentamente su rostro y se quedó mirando fijamente a Katniss para finalmente decir:

—Tú no hablas mucho de tus padres. ¿Qué pasó con ellos?

Katniss se tensó enseguida. Sabía que si tocaba temas como esos con Peeta, terminaría por hablar de cosas que prefería olvidar. Y la ausencia de sus padres era uno de esos temas. Sus padres habían muerto cuando ella no tenía más que ocho años y entonces había quedado bajo la tutela de Haymitch, que era su padrino. Los demás detalles prefería no recordarlos.

—No estoy segura de querer hablar de ello en estos momentos —dijo, pasándose la mano por el brazo, para tranquilizarse y obligarse a relajarse.

—Bueno, si necesitas a alguien para hablarlo, sabes que estoy aquí —le aseguró Peeta, justo como ella había hecho unos minutos antes. Katniss sonrió melancólicamente.

—Gracias —dijo.

—No es nada —descartó Peeta, estirándose sobre la mesa para coger uno de los bollitos de queso de la bandeja y metérselo entero en la boca—. Dios, como amo estos bollitos —dijo con un gesto dramático y las palabras entrecortadas por la boca llena.

Katniss rió, incapaz de creer que Peeta pudiera subirle el ánimo tan fácilmente. Era simplemente adorable. Con solo ver su mirada de pasión puesta sobre los bollitos sentía una inexplicable paz interior. Era ridículo. Pero en el buen sentido de la palabra. Se estiró también para coger un bollito, aunque en vez de tragárselo a lo bestia como Peeta, lo mordisqueó un poco para poder seguir hablando con normalidad.

—En fin, creo que tenemos todavía algunas cosas de que hablar sobre mañana. Ahora que sabes a qué te enfrentas, puede que algunos consejos te sean útiles.

—Soy todo oídos.

…

Antes de que siquiera pudiera ponerse a pensar en ello, ya era viernes por la noche. Peeta había quedado con Katniss en ir a su casa primero para repasar junto a Haymitch lo que harían esa noche y para que le entregaran el traje que Cinna le había hecho.

Se puso una camisa sencilla y unos jeans y solo tomó el teléfono móvil para salir. _Todo saldrá de maravilla esta noche_, se repetía una y otra vez. _No creo que Haymitch nos mande a hacer algo muy complicado_. _Todo estará bien_.

Estaba tan concentrado en alentarse mentalmente que no se dio cuenta que alguien le estaba obstruyendo el paso hacia la salida hasta que se dio de bruces con el pecho de su padre.

—¿A dónde crees que vas a esta hora, jovencito? —preguntó este. Tenía los brazos cruzados y una expresión adusta en el rostro. Peeta frunció el ceño un segundo al verlo pero igualmente contestó con soltura.

—Voy a salir con Katniss —se encogió de hombros.

—Pues yo creo que no —atajó su padre enseguida—. Llama a Katniss y dile que lo sientes mucho pero que debes cancelar.

—¿Qué? —estalló Peeta, con los ojos bien abiertos por la incredulidad—. ¿Por qué?

—No me parece buena idea que salgas a pasear a la calle de noche cuando la ciudad se ha vuelto tan peligrosa.

_Si supiera que es precisamente por eso que tengo que salir_, pensó Peeta en sus adentros. Pero en cambio dijo:

—Apuesto lo que sea a que es a mamá a quien se le ha ocurrido todo este drama de la inseguridad.

Su padre ni siquiera intentó negarlo.

—Sí, fue a ella a quien se le ocurrió y yo no puedo estar más de acuerdo. Un jovencito como tú no debería salir luego de que oscurezca a sabiendas de que podría hasta perder la vida. Solo tratamos de que nada te pase.

—¿En verdad no me vas a dejar salir? —preguntó Peeta cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho para imitar la posición de su padre.

—No mientras vivas bajo este techo —respondió este con simpleza—. Así que te recomiendo que vuelvas a tu habitación y disfrutes de la noche con tranquilidad. Estoy seguro que Katniss comprenderá.

Peeta lo vio un minuto con los puños apretados. No podía creer lo que le estaba diciendo su padre y tampoco podía creer que su madre tuviera tal influencia en él. Sopesó la posibilidad de rodear a su padre y salir rápido por la puerta pero tal vez las consecuencias de desobedecer sus órdenes fueran incluso más catastróficas que ser atacado por mil criminales a la vez.

Bufó, indignado, antes de rehacer su camino escaleras arriba. Una vez en su habitación sacó su teléfono y le escribió un mensaje a Katniss.

"Hay un problema. Mis padres no me dejan salir. Estoy encerrado en mi habitación. ¿Qué se supone que haremos ahora?"

La respuesta de Katniss tardó unos cinco minutos en llegar, pero fue lo suficientemente contundente para ofuscar a Peeta por la misma cantidad de tiempo.

"Quédate allí. Iré enseguida"

Peeta se acostó en su cama para esperar a que Katniss llegara. ¿Qué se le habría ocurrido para dejarlo salir? Tal vez vendría con Haymitch y lograría convencer a sus padres para dejarlo salir. O quizá haría algo como tumbar la puerta de entrada y sacarlo de allí a rastras, frente a las miradas sorprendidas de sus progenitores. Eso sería estupendo.

Pero Peeta tuvo que dejar de imaginar todas las formas de salir de aquella casa glorificándose y demostrando superioridad ante sus padres porque Katniss hizo algo que ni siquiera había llegado a concebir.

La casa de Peeta, al igual que todas en el vecindario tenían un pequeño garaje anexo. La ventana de Peeta daba directo hacia el garaje, por lo que el techo de aquel era parte de la vista. Katniss se encontraba repantigada allí, junto a la ventana, y estaba tocando indiscretamente el cristal con sus nudillos, tratando de llamar su atención.

Él se levantó en seguida al verla, y abrió la ventana para permitir que entrara.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —le increpó en susurros. Sus padres estaban abajo y no creía conveniente hacerles saber que la visita había entrado por la ventana.

Katniss cayó sobre el parquet de la habitación de Peeta con delicadeza. Levantó una ceja antes de contestar.

—Te dije que vendría —dijo, pero Peeta permanecía incrédulo frente a ella.

—Sí, pero pensé que vendrías y entrarías por la puerta principal —dijo él, recalcando muy bien las palabras.

—¿La puerta tiene el seguro puesto? —preguntó Katniss ignorando la acusación de Peeta. Él tardó unos segundos en comprender que hablaba de la puerta de su cuarto. Asintió.

—Siempre se lo pongo —contestó con diligencia.

—Perfecto. Saldremos por la ventana y tus padres ni siquiera se enterarán de esto. Es la manera más rápida de salir de aquí —dijo Katniss. Le tendió a Peeta una bolsa que llevaba atada a la espalda—. Es el traje que te hizo Cinna. Ahora, cámbiate, que ya estamos tarde.

Peeta cogió la bolsa entre sus manos pero no hizo ademan de cambiarse. Katniss lo vio, entre alterada y expectante.

—¿Vas a quedarte aquí mientras me cambio? —carraspeó Peeta, incomodo.

—He vivido los últimos cuatro años de mi vida viendo a Finnick desnudándose cada vez que tiene oportunidad. Este tipo de situaciones ya no me afectan en lo absoluto —replicó Katniss, cruzándose de brazos.

Pero Peeta seguía allí de pie, bolsa en mano, esperando que Katniss captara que en realidad el problema allí no radicaba en su percepción del asunto sin que Peeta tuviera que ponerlo en palabras. Tardó unos cuantos segundos pero finalmente sus ojos se ampliaron cuando comprendió lo que sucedía.

—Oh… ya —dijo, con un brillo extraño en la mirada—. Está bien, está bien. Esperaré afuera… pero tienes cinco minutos —advirtió con un dedo en alto antes de salir de nuevo por la ventana.

Una vez que Katniss estuvo afuera, Peeta tomó una gran bocanada de aire para tranquilizarse y comenzó a ponerse lo que había dentro de la bolsa. Sacó un traje de una tela negra cuya textura no le recordaba a nada que hubiese visto antes. Se sentía tan suave como el algodón pero tan resistente como el acero, y parecía ser igual de elástico que una licra. Peeta sostuvo el traje frente a sí e identificó de inmediato el diseño que Cinna le había mostrado cuando fueron a su casa de Beverly Hills. Las mangas y parte de las piernas estaban salpicados de pequeñas líneas que daban la impresión de ser llamaradas de fuego. Y en el centro del pecho, una gran P anaranjada resaltaba como un símbolo. Peeta soltó el aire que estaba conteniendo con una exhalación maravillada. Ese traje era como mil veces mejor que el soso disfraz de héroe que había usado hasta ahora.

En el interior de la bolsa también había unas botas, un par de guantes y un antifaz. Peeta se apresuró en vestirse y estaba ya colocándose el antifaz cuando Katniss volvió a aparecer por la ventana.

—Tus cinco minutos ya… —Katniss se detuvo a mitad de oración para ver a Peeta impresionada—. Vaya, Mellark, te ves… impresionante.

Peeta se acomodó mejor el antifaz antes de darse una mirada en el espejo de cuerpo completo que tenía en la habitación y cuando lo hizo, no fue el único en quedar impactado. Katniss tenía razón, se veía absolutamente impresionante. El traje se adhería a su cuerpo, haciendo resaltar los lugares precisos y ocultando las cosas indicadas. Se giró para verse de todos los ángulos antes de caer en la cuenta de algo.

—Vamos a juego —dijo, volteando para ver a Katniss. El traje de ella también era completamente negro, con algunas llamaradas incendiando sus brazos y piernas. Sin embargo, tenía un inconfundible toque femenino, pues una falda se cernía sobre sus caderas simulando los motivos de llamas del resto del traje.

—Supongo que ahora sí que somos un equipo —dijo ella. Luego caminó hasta la cama de Peeta, donde había dejado la mochila y sacó de allí un cinturón idéntico al que ella llevaba—. Toma esto. Es tu cinturón de armas. Tienes un par de cuchillos aquí y aquí —conforme lo decía iba señalando los lugares en donde estaban—, un gas somnífero en spray, una granada, solo para emergencias y una soga. No es mucho, pero Haymitch no ha querido sobrepasarse con tu primera misión.

Peeta asintió de acuerdo.

—¿Y tu llevas lo mismo en tu cinturón?

Katniss sonrió con picardía.

—Por supuesto que no —dijo—. Pero lo que llevo en el cinturón es lo de menos. Vamos, te mostraré el resto abajo.

Incluso más sorprendido de que hubiera un "resto", Peeta vio como Katniss salía con agilidad por la ventana y trató de imitarla, aunque su intento fue mucho más torpe y lento. Una vez que salió, trató de mantener el equilibrio sobre el tejado inclinado y caminar hasta la parte delantera, donde Katniss lo esperaba riendo.

—Vas a tener que saltar.

Katniss saltó y cayó limpiamente en el suelo. Peeta tomó aire un segundo e hizo lo mismo. Su aterrizaje fue un poco más ruidoso, pero al menos pudo caer de pie. Le gustaba pensar que estaba mejorando.

Katniss estaba unos metros más allá, junto a algunos objetos que Peeta no lograba identificar con precisión desde la distancia. A medida que se iba acercando a ella, Katniss se colgó uno de los objetos a la espalda y tomó el otro entre sus manos. Fue en ese momento que Peeta comprendió de que se trataban: en la espalda Katniss tenía colgado un carcaj lleno de flechas y en las manos sostenía un arco, ambos de un plateado metálico.

—¿Tus armas son un arco y flechas? —preguntó Peeta, incapaz de ocultar la burla en su voz—. ¿No es un poco arcaico?

—Sí, me gusta pelear con arco y flechas —contestó ella sin inmutarse—. Al igual que a Finnick le gusta pelear con un tridente, y ya has visto cómo puede patear traseros perfectamente.

Peeta levantó ambas manos en el aire.

—Vale, lo capto. Esas no son flechas normales, ¿verdad?

—En absoluto —dijo Katniss, tomando entre sus dedos una de las flechas del carcaj y mostrándosela de cerca a Peeta—. Tengo flechas que pueden atravesar cuerpos, que pueden lanzar sogas y ¿ves esta pequeña punta? —dijo refiriéndose a la que tenía en las manos—. Cuando impacta es capaz de volar una habitación entera. Es mi favorita.

Peeta asintió, impresionado. Katniss volvió a guardar la flecha en su sitio y colgó el arco junto al carcaj.

—Ahora sí, es hora de irnos —anunció poniéndose en marcha por la calle.

—¿Dónde está el Mercedes? —preguntó Peeta.

—Finnick y Gale lo tomaron esta noche. Lo necesitaban para poder ir a Long Beach, pero tú y yo solo iremos a East Los Ángeles así que podemos usar el maravilloso transporte público de la ciudad.

—¿En verdad planeas salir vestida así —Peeta señaló todo el traje de Katniss con sus manos para enfatizar— y con eso colgando a tu espalda —esta vez apuntó hacia el arco y el carcaj de flechas— para usar el autobús?

—Cálmate, ¿sí? —pidió Katniss—. No es la primera vez que lo hago. A estas horas de la noche muy pocos usan el transporte público.

Peeta seguía preocupado.

—¿En verdad no pasará nada? Podrían grabarnos y luego nos descubrirían. ¿Eso no te preocupa? ¿Qué pasó con la regla de pasar desapercibidos?

—A nadie le interesa ver a un par de locos disfrazados caminando por la calle. Y el arco y las flechas, aunque llaman la atención, parecen sacados de una juguetería. Nadie pensará que son armas reales precisamente por lo _arcaicos_ que son —terminó Katniss con una sonrisa socarrona.

Peeta se vio derrotado así que suspiró y asintió, otorgándole la razón a Katniss. Ella siguió caminando para llegar a la estación de autobuses más cercana.

—Eso sí: debes recordar no mencionar nuestros nombres verdaderos. A partir de este momento yo seré _Fire Girl_ y tu _Protector_, ¿de acuerdo?

—De acuerdo.

—Entonces creo que ya estamos listos para comenzar la ronda de hoy.

* * *

¡Hola!

Disculpen de verdad la demora, no esperaba tardar tanto en actualizar pero con todo este asunto de las fiestas el tiempo a veces no da ni para encender la pc. Por cierto, espero que hayan pasado una Feliz Navidad :D

Este capítulo no fue tan movido como otros pero sí que tuvo mucho Katniss-Peeta, además de algunas revelaciones fundamentales para la trama. Ya nos estamos acercando a la acción y no quiero spoilear, pero el próximo capítulo será _explosivo_. Será la primera vez que Peeta saldrá en una misión real. ¿Tienen alguna idea de lo que podrá pasar? Espero ansiosa sus comentarios aunque solo sean para decir que la historia les parece interesante, son buenos incentivos para escribir:)

Gracias a **Gpe 77** por comentar el cap anterior.

Nos leemos pronto. ¡Que pasen un feliz fin de año, les deseo un próspero año nuevo!

Mariauxi.


	8. Impulsos

**Casi héroes**

"A real human being, and a real hero. Back against the wall and ours. With the strength of a willing to cause . A pursuit some called outstanding"

"A real hero", College ft. Electric Youth

* * *

**Capitulo 8: Impulsos**

Al bajarse del autobús en East Los Ángeles, Katniss y Peeta comenzaron a caminar a través de una calle llena de negocios y luces, que aun a pesar de la hora, seguía llena de gente. Durante el trayecto, y tal como Katniss había predicho, nadie pareció haber puesto demasiado interés en la manera en que vestían. Lo único bueno que se podía sacar de la apatía de la gente era que nadie parecía estar interesado especialmente en los asuntos de los demás.

Los carteles brillantes iluminaban la calle principal y la llenaban de colorido. Las personas que iban de un lado para otro parecían querer disfrutar del viernes por la noche como era debido, haciendo filas para los locales de discos o simplemente caminando de un lado a otro riendo o tomándole fotos a alguna celebridad que pasaba.

—¿Qué es lo que haremos? —preguntó Peeta mientras se abrían espacio a través de la congestionada avenida—. ¿A dónde vamos?

Katniss se detuvo en un semáforo esperando que la luz le diera paso a los peatones.

—Hay un club al final de esta avenida que de la noche a la mañana pasó de estar a punto de quebrar a ser el más importante de la ciudad. Beetee se infiltró en los archivos para ver quién era el nuevo dueño y nos encontramos con alguien interesante: un hombre llamado Caesar Flickerman, que fue liberado de prisión hace unas pocas semanas.

La luz del semáforo cambió así que Katniss y Peeta siguieron caminando calle arriba. Entre todo el colorido y el gentío sus disfraces pasaban desapercibidos. Katniss continuó hablando.

—Lo más curioso de todo es que salió de prisión porque alguien pagó la fianza. Pero no hay nada en los registros sobre quien fue este misterioso benefactor.

—¿Y creen que fue Snow?

—Estamos casi seguros. Son muchas cosas extrañas juntas: el pago de la fianza, la desaparición de los registros, que ahora Flickerman sea el dueño del club y lo haya hecho resurgir tan fácilmente… —Katniss hizo un gesto de incredulidad con sus cejas—. No está de más investigar un poco el asunto.

Peeta asintió de acuerdo.

—Está bien. Entonces, ¿cuál es el plan?

—El club es un viejo edificio de tres pisos que tiene una escalera de emergencias a un lado. Subiremos por ella y entraremos sin que nadie se entere.

—Usar identificaciones falsas está muy visto, ¿eh? —dijo Peeta con algo de humor.

Katniss puso los ojos en blanco.

—Esto es serio, Mellark —dijo Katniss frunciendo el ceño—. Una vez que estemos dentro yo me encargaré de despejar el camino hasta el despacho de Flickerman. Tu solo tendrás que seguirme.

—Así que yo me quedo de brazos cruzados mientras tú te llevas toda la gloria. ¡Vaya misión!

Katniss se detuvo de repente así que Peeta hizo lo mismo. Ella levantó una mano en el aire y vio a Peeta con seriedad.

—No podemos arriesgarnos a que algo salga mal. Así que déjame hacerlo de esta manera y dedícate a no cagarlo todo. Haymitch no te mandó aquí para que fueras el héroe. Te mandó para que aprendieras a ser uno primero.

—Está bien —accedió Peeta tratando de no sonar tan desilusionado como se sentía.

Katniss relajó la postura y suavizó el tono de su voz para volver a hablar.

—Es tu primera ronda y aun te falta mucho entrenamiento, Mellark. Cualquier error puede costarnos caro, ¿lo entiendes, no?

—Sí, lo entiendo —dijo Peeta, recuperando algo de su afabilidad habitual—. Trataré de comportarme esta vez y tal vez para la próxima pueda ser el héroe —le guiñó un ojo a Katniss dándole a entender que por ahora todo estaba bien.

—La suerte se acaba —repuso Katniss—. Y cuando eso pasa, solo puedes confiar en tu experiencia. Tómalo como un consejo.

—Entendido, capitán —dijo Peeta haciendo un gesto militar llevándose la mano a la frente.

—Basta ya —rió Katniss, tomando a Peeta por el brazo obligándolo a bajarlo—. Y ya es hora de que comiences a llamarme Fire Girl, Protector. Vamos.

Katniss siguió caminando con Peeta pisándole los talones. A medida que avanzaban más gente se aglutinaba en las entradas de los clubs, mas autos cambiaban las luces a toda velocidad y más ruido comenzaba a instalarse en el ambiente. Los Ángeles, en todo su esplendor, extendían sus alas ante la noche.

Peeta sintió como el ritmo de la noche lo envolvía y electrificaba sus sentidos. Una vibración intensa, que se metía en él desde la piel hasta lo más profundo de su ser, lo contagió inevitablemente de la agitada vida nocturna. De repente sentía una excitación difícil de contener, y no sabía si se debía a la expectativa de aquella misión que estaba a punto de cumplir o a algo más.

Y fue justo en ese momento, con la sensación de estar allí y de no estarlo, de estar justo al lado de Katniss y a mil metros de ella, que lo vio. Un solo hombre corriendo a través de la otra acera, empujando a todo aquel que se interponía en su camino, renqueando de una pierna y con la mano sosteniéndose con dolor un punto de su abdomen. Peeta lo vio pasar y luego vio a tres tipos más corriendo tras él, luchando contra la corriente de personas para llegar a su objetivo.

Peeta ni siquiera lo pensó mucho. Simplemente se lanzó a través de la avenida, recibiendo bocinazos de queja en el ínterin, tratando de correr lo más rápido que podía tras aquel hombre malherido. Katniss tardó un segundo en seguirlo, incapaz de comprender que estaba haciendo Peeta y por qué se había lanzado como un loco a la avenida para comenzar a correr por la otra acera pero con la firme determinación de no quitarle un ojo de encima.

Peeta siguió corriendo, gritando a todos a quienes se encontraba que le dieran permiso. Sentía que tenía que hacer algo. Aquellos tres hombres parecían estar dispuestos a matar al primero, debía detenerlos. Había algo en aquel primer tipo, además de su pierna herida, que hizo que Peeta sintiera la necesidad de ayudarlo. Era como si en su mirada hubiera visto una señal de auxilio.

—¡Háganse un lado! ¡Permiso! —gritaba a toda voz, con el poco aire que sus pulmones no habían cogido para la carrera.

Las personas se apartaban de inmediato, viendo con extrañeza cómo iba vestido.

En un cruce el semáforo para peatones se puso en rojo pero Peeta no se detuvo. El perseguido y sus persecutores habían logrado pasar pero Peeta no podía quedarse atrás. Así que siguió corriendo cogiendo impulso para pasar por sobre el capó de un auto que frenó lo justo para no golpearlo. Peeta ni siquiera se detuvo para asombrarse de su hazaña. Estaba cada vez más cerca.

Entonces, a unos veinte metros por delante, el hombre perdió el equilibrio gracias a la pierna que tenía herida y cayó de bruces contra el suelo. Los otros tres no tardaron en llegar, y un corro de gente se aglomeró alrededor, para ver qué eraba pasando. Peeta llegó justo en el momento en el que uno de los tipos pateaba al hombre en el suelo y con la adrenalina fluyéndole en las sangre como gasolina se abrió espacio a través de los curiosos e interpuso su cuerpo entre el hombre y los agresores, recibiendo una patada justo en su estomago. Afortunadamente el dolor no duró más que un segundo y Peeta reaccionó enseguida para asestarle un empujón con los pies al tipo que lo pateó, haciendo que trastabillara hacia atrás. Los otros dos tipos lo sostuvieron a tiempo para evitar que cayera, pero sus miradas de odio ahora estaban dirigidas a Peeta.

—¡Alto! —gritó este, levantando ambas manos—. ¡Déjenlo en paz! ¡Este hombre está herido!

—¡Claro que esta herido! Y pronto estará muerto —escupió el tipo que lo había pateado—. Quítate de en medio, chico, esto no es asunto tuyo.

—No dejaré que maten a nadie hoy. Antes tendrán que pasar por encima de mí.

—Estas tentando a tu suerte, chico —volvió a decir el mismo hombre—. Quítate antes de que tú también acabes muerto.

Peeta no se amedrentó por la amenaza ni se movió un ápice, incluso luego de ver como los tres tipos que tenía enfrente sacaban unos revólveres de sus chaquetas. En cambio se levantó y se irguió todo lo que pudo, con sus puños en el aire listo para la pelea. No creía que eso pudiera detener una bala, pero no pensaba echarse para atrás por su falta de recursos, no cuando la vida de un hombre estaba en juego.

Tal vez la determinación en su mirada hizo que el tipo con el que estaba hablando se ablandara un poco, porque con el ceño fruncido bajo el revólver para preguntarle a Peeta.

—¿Por qué haces esto, chico? ¿Estás dispuesto a sacrificar tu propia vida por un hombre que ni siquiera conoces? ¿Perdiste el juicio?

Peeta, sin bajar los puños, contestó con un tono desafiante.

—¿Y qué me dices de los tres pendejos que tratan de cargarse a un tipo herido mientras todos los demás solo se dedican a ver? —dijo abarcando con su mano al corro de curiosos a su alrededor—. ¿En verdad soy yo quien ha perdido el juicio?

La expresión del tipo se tornó indescifrable, con una sonrisa ladina formándose en su rostro.

—Conmovedor —dijo—. Pero en verdad tengo un asunto que resolver con el hombre que esta a tras de ti así que si me disculpas…

Y volvió a levantar su revólver apuntando a Peeta mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a él, flanqueado a ambos lados por sus amigos. Peeta volvió a tomar aire pensando en la manera de desarmar al hombre antes de que apretara el gatillo, estaba seguro de que en los entrenamientos le habían enseñado algo como eso. Lentamente soltó el aire contando lentamente hasta tres para saltar a la acción.

Uno… dos…

Y en el exacto momento en el que el hombre puso su dedo sobre el gatillo, una sombra salió de entre los mirones y derribó al hombre contra el suelo, inmovilizándolo con una llave. Peeta tardó un par de segundos en comprender que se trataba de Katniss, que había llegado junto a él y lo estaba ayudando. O salvando, para ser precisos.

Los otros dos tipos, confundidos por la repentina aparición de la chica, fueron tras ella para tratar de quitarla de encima de su amigo. Con agilidad Katniss comenzó a luchar contra los dos al mismo tiempo, mientras el otro comenzaba a levantarse del suelo.

—¿Qué te parece algo de ayuda, Protector? —pidió Katniss a Peeta mientras se agachaba para evitar una patada en la sien y rápidamente desarmaba con un puntapié a uno de los tipos.

Peeta lo captó enseguida y cogió impulso para tirarse sobre el tipo que Katniss acababa de desarmar. Desprevenido, el hombre cayó al suelo con Peeta a su espalda quien lo tomó de los brazos y lo inmovilizó de la manera en que Katniss le había enseñado, para luego con un certero golpe en el cuello aturdirlo definitivamente y dejarlo inconsciente sobre el cemento.

Cuando Peeta se levantó Katniss ya había terminado con los otros dos, quienes yacían en el suelo, uno totalmente inconsciente y el otro aullando de dolor sosteniéndose las partes nobles. Al ver que todo estaba bajo control, Peeta se acercó hasta el hombre al que había rescatado.

—¿Estás bien, amigo? —le preguntó, acercándose para comprobar que tenía signos vitales.

El hombre, a punto de quedar inconsciente, abrió un poco los ojos para ver a Peeta un momento.

—Gracias —le dijo con un hilo de voz antes de desmayarse.

—¡Rápido! ¡Que alguien llame al 911! —ordenó Peeta a las personas que estaban alrededor.

Sorprendentemente, todos comenzaron a moverse para ayudar al hombre y pocos minutos despues la sirena de la ambulancia comenzó a abrirse paso por encima del bullicio de la avenida.

—Vamos, debemos irnos —instó Katniss a Peeta, pero al tratar de dejar el sitio en el que todo había ocurrido un montón de personas les obstruyeron el paso y comenzaron a hacerles preguntas.

—¿Cuáles son sus nombres?

—¿Qué tratan de hacer?

—¿Dónde aprendieron a pelear así?

Pidiendo permiso para pasar continuó caminando junto a Katniss, pero cuando un pequeño niño se acercó hasta él se detuvo para mirarlo.

—¿Quiénes son? —preguntó el pequeño con sus grandes ojos infantiles abiertos de curiosidad.

Katniss, unos pasos más adelante lo instó a que continuara con la mirada pero Peeta se quedó junto al niño unos segundos más.

—Soy Protector y ella es Fire Girl —le dijo, viendo en los ojos del niño el reflejo de una esperanza que creía perdida.

—Ustedes son mis héroes —sonrió el pequeño. Peeta sonrió, con el corazón hinchado de orgullo por esa simple frase.

Revolviéndole el cabello al chico con la mano continuó con su camino dejando a todos atrás incapaces de decir o hacer nada más.

Katniss apretó el paso y pronto se encontraron varias manzanas más arriba. Katniss se detuvo frente a la entrada de un edificio de oficinas y apoyó su espalda contra el directorio para recuperar el aliento. Allí, en la semi oscuridad, permanecían ocultos de las miradas de los transeúntes.

Katniss cerró los ojos y respiró una, dos, cinco veces para recuperar la calma. Peeta estaba a su lado, recuperándose también del estallido de adrenalina que había sufrido su cuerpo. Ambos volvieron a respirar normalmente luego de un par de minutos, pero aun despues de eso Katniss seguía sin abrir los ojos. Peeta la contemplaba esperando el momento en que se desatara la tormenta. No creía poder salir de aquella sin ninguna represalia de su parte.

Sin embargo, se sorprendió al escuchar a Katniss decir:

—Nadie debe enterarse de esto.

—Ya sé que fue una locura, yo… ¿qué? —Peeta detuvo el discurso de disculpa que ya tenía preformulado y sin entender lo que había dicho Katniss se le quedó viendo, animándola a continuar.

—Si Haymitch se entera de esto te matara por haber hecho todo este espectáculo y a mí por permitírtelo. Haremos como si nada hubiera pasado y olvidaremos este pequeño altercado para siempre.

—Katniss, yo… —comenzó Peeta pero Katniss lo detuvo con un gesto de mano.

—Ni siquiera lo intentes. Nada ha pasado, ¿de acuerdo? Estábamos camino a cumplir con la misión de nuestra ronda. Vamos a terminar con todo esto de una vez, ¿sí?

—De verdad no entiendo… ¿Ni siquiera me vas a pedir que no vuelva a hacerlo? ¿O que no haga nada más el resto de la noche? —preguntó Peeta.

—Confío en que despues de esto no volverás a sucumbir ante un nuevo impulso de idiotez. Así que veámoslo como algo positivo: ya has cubierto tu cuota de estupidez esta noche; es muy poco probable que puedas cagarla de nuevo.

Cada palabra de Katniss era como un latigazo para Peeta. Podía sentir a través de su tono que estaba muy cabreada con él. ¡Pero es que no podía evitar hacer lo que hacía! No podía decir que se arrepentía de haber salvado a ese hombre. Entendía que al hacerlo había roto justamente una de las primeras reglas que Katniss le había dejado en claro: no exponerse en público, pero lo volvería a hacer una y mil veces, sin importar cuánto se molestara Katniss luego, antes que permitir que una injusticia fuera llevada a cabo justo frente a sus ojos.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo, Katniss comenzó a caminar por la acera.

—Vamos antes de que se haga más tarde —le dijo a Peeta al pasar a su lado.

Peeta suspiró resignado y siguió a Katniss sin mediar más palabra. En el fondo de su cabeza aun seguía resonando el "gracias" musitado por aquel pobre hombre al que defendió y mas fuerte que eso el "ustedes son mis héroes" que ese pequeño niño le dijo con una sinceridad demasiado peligrosa. Porque esa simple frase había avivado en Peeta el deseo de ser un héroe. Aquel niño lo había visto con la misma devoción con la que él veía e idolatraba a sus héroes de comics, a pesar de que era obvio que no estaba a la altura. Y era precisamente por eso que no quería defraudarlo y haría todo lo posible por ser el héroe que aquel niño y toda la gente de Los Ángeles necesitaba.

…

—Es aquí. "El palacio de Caesar". Absurdo a más no poder —comentó Katniss deteniéndose frente al edificio, luego de leer con ironía el cartel iluminado que colgaba sobre la entrada.

Frente a ellos tenían un viejo edificio de tres pisos cuya fachada habían remodelado para hacerlo parecer un palacio romano. Una larga fila de personas esperaba fuera para entrar. Katniss le indicó a Peeta que lo siguiera a través del pequeño callejón de servicio que estaba a un lado del edificio y una vez que estuvieron fuera de la vista de las luces y de la gente comenzó a explicar lo que tenían que hacer.

—Ayúdame a bajar la escalera —le indicó a Peeta.

Para acceder a las escaleras de servicio había que bajar una escalera que estaba a un piso de altura. Peeta permitió que Katniss se montara sobre sus hombros para alcanzarla y con un estruendoso chirrido la escalera se deslizó hasta el suelo.

—Gracias al cielo esa horrible música no deja que se oiga nada —dijo Katniss, bajándose de Peeta y comenzando a subir—. Esa escalera nos hubiera delatado en un segundo.

Peeta siguió a Katniss a través del oscuro metal hasta que llegaron a la azotea. En el medio había una puertecilla y junto a esta, en el suelo, un tragaluz. Katniss se acercó a la puerta y trató de abrirla, sin éxito.

—Maldición —masculló por lo bajo mientras empleaba toda su fuerza para tratar de derribar la puerta—. ¡Esta trancada!

—¿Y ese era tu plan? ¿Infiltrarnos por la puerta cerrada de la azotea?

Katniss le dedicó una mirada fría por debajo de su antifaz.

—Ese era mi plan A. Mi plan B es entrar por el tragaluz —dijo señalando el cuadrado de vidrio junto a la puerta.

—Debes estar bromeando…

—Ni siquiera un poco. Venga, vamos.

Katniss sacó de su cinturón la cuerda y la ató con habilidad a la manija de la puerta. La comprobó un par de veces antes de sentenciar que lograría bajarlos a ambos con seguridad. Luego se dirigió hasta el tragaluz, cuerda en mano, y de una patada rompió el cristal, que repiqueteó miles de veces al estrellarse contra el suelo de abajo.

—Iré yo primero. Luego tú tendrás que hacer lo mismo. Te esperaré abajo —dijo, antes de lanzarse a través del hoyo que había abierto con su bota.

Peeta la siguió con mucho cuidado, tratando de bajar por la cuerda lentamente para no acabar sobre las esquirlas de cristal. Katniss ya lo estaba esperando y a juzgar por la expresión de su cara ya había entrado en modo "lista para matar".

Caminaron a través de un pasillo de paredes azules. El suelo retumbaba a sus pies con la música de abajo pero no había nadie allí. Finalmente llegaron a un recodo pero antes de doblar Katniss se detuvo y se pegó a la pared. Peeta la imitó. Ella se asomó ligeramente para ver que había del otro lado y luego volvió su cabeza para informar a Peeta de lo que había visto.

—Solo hay dos guardias apostados a la puerta del despacho de Flickerman —dijo con la voz hecha un susurro.

—Esa es una buena noticia, ¿no? —dijo Peeta, también hablando bajito—. Podremos con ellos fácilmente.

—Ese es el problema —negó Katniss—. Parece demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

—¿Qué hacemos entonces? —preguntó Peeta. Katniss levantó una ceja mientras formaba una curvaba peligrosamente sus labios.

—Déjamelo a mí.

Katniss sacó de su cinturón una pequeña bola parecida a una granada. Le quitó el seguro y la lanzó hasta los pies de los guardias. Con una pequeña explosión, la bola comenzó a expulsar un humo que en menos de un minuto logró tumbar a ambos guardias al suelo. Katniss salió de su escondite y con ayuda de Peeta colocaron a ambos hombres sentados contra la pared.

—En este tipo de casos es mejor no hacer mucho ruido. No sabemos qué nos encontraremos detrás de esa puerta y tal vez el factor sorpresa pueda ser nuestro único aliado.

Se detuvo junto a la puerta y tomó una bocanada de aire para concentrarse en lo que tenía que hacer. Vio a Peeta con una mirada entre esperanzada y temerosa que él respondió con un firme asentimiento de cabeza.

—Asegúrate de tener esos cuchillos que te di a mano —dijo Katniss como último consejo antes de girar la perilla y abrir la puerta.

En una silla reclinable de cuero negro se encontraba un hombre que vestía un traje azul brillante. Estaba hablando por teléfono y no parecía haberse dado cuenta de la irrupción de Katniss y Peeta en su despacho. No había nadie más. Katniss intercambió una mirada extrañada con Peeta antes de apuntar la flecha hacía Caesar y aclararse la garganta para llamar su atención. Flickerman levantó la vista a la flecha que estaba dirigida directamente a él y la sonrisa que hasta entonces había mantenido se transformó en una expresión demudada.

—Te… llamo luego —dijo, colgando el teléfono y poniéndolo sobre la mesa. Sin apartar la mirada siquiera un segundo de la flecha trató de ocultar su nerviosismo fingiendo naturalidad, como si a fuerza de ignorarlo el ligero temblor que se había apoderado de sus manos fuera a desaparecer—. ¿Puedo… puedo ayudarlos en algo? —preguntó, con una cordialidad que flaqueaba.

Katniss no bajó el arco ni se movió un ápice.

—¿Eres Caesar Flickerman? —preguntó en un tono frio.

—El mismo —respondió este forzando una sonrisa—. ¿Y tú eres…?

—La que hace las preguntas aquí, Flickerman —replicó Katniss dando un paso al frente—. Dime, además de los dos guardias de la puerta, ¿nadie más te protege?

Caesar hesitó un momento pero finalmente contestó.

—No.

—Estas mintiendo —dijo Katniss tensando muy bien la flecha en su arco—. Protector, tranca la puerta —le ordenó a Peeta, que hizo lo propio enseguida—. Seguro que tienes algún botón para llamar a seguridad detrás de tu escritorio, ¿no es así? —le dijo a Caesar—. Pues lamento decirte que no hay nada que pueda salvarte de esta, amigo.

—No sé qué es lo que han venido a buscar, pero les aseguro que no tengo nada que valga aquí.

—Yo creo que sí. Buscamos algo de información. Información sobre un hombre llamado Snow, ¿te suena conocido?

Caesar abrió los ojos sorprendido. Parecía no haberse esperado esa pregunta. Se recompuso lo más rápido que pudo y se aclaró la garganta visiblemente nervioso.

—No, creo que no…

—Fue Snow quien te sacó de prisión, ¿cierto?

Esta vez Caesar ni siquiera trató de negar aquello y en cambio dejó a un lado su turbación para adquirir una actitud amenazante.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? —le espetó a Katniss.

—Queremos saber donde esta Snow.

—¿Y por qué crees que yo tendría esa información?

—Deben de tener un vínculo muy estrecho si es capaz de pagar una fianza y ponerte a la cabeza de un club tan importante. ¿En dónde se esconde Snow, Caesar?

En ese momento un estruendo les llegó desde el otro lado de la puerta. Peeta se volteó hacia Katniss, comenzando a perder los nervios.

—Creo que tenemos visitas…

—¿Dónde está Snow? —volvió a insistir Katniss.

Caesar sonrió con superioridad desde su asiento.

—En pocos segundos mis hombres tumbaran esa puerta y acabaran con ustedes —les dijo—. ¿Qué te hace pensar que debo contestar a esa pregunta?

—Una flecha en el cuello, tal vez —le dijo Katniss soltando la flecha que tenía entre sus manos. Caesar no tuvo tiempo de moverse, congelado de la impresión y solo cuando la flecha de Katniss le atravesó en un punto justo por encima de la clavícula fue capaz de reaccionar, gritando como un loco del dolor.

—¡ESTÁN LOCOS! ¡AYUDA, AYUDA! —gritaba sin parar tratando de sacarse la flecha del hombro.

—Esto… Fire Girl —la llamó Peeta, inseguro. Trataba de contener la puerta con su peso pero los hombres de afuera no tardarían mucho más en echarla abajo—. No creo que pueda contenerla mucho más.

—Quítate de allí —resolvió Katniss sacando otro tipo de flecha de su carcaj y tensándolo hábilmente en su arco—. Encárgate tú de Flickerman, yo me encargo de esto.

Peeta corrió hasta el cuerpo de Caesar que por el impacto de la flecha había terminado tendido en el suelo. La sangre brotaba copiosamente de la herida y en vano Caesar trataba de contenerla con la mano.

—¡Aléjate de mí! ¡Están locos! ¡Ayuda! —no paraba de gritar, incluso cuando Peeta se acercó para intentar ayudarlo.

Katniss seguía con el arco tensado frente a la puerta, contando los segundos que faltaban para que esta se derribara. Su mente trabajaba a velocidad vertiginosa, comenzando a sopesar todas las opciones que tenía y cual le traería mejores resultados.

No sabía a ciencia cierta cuantos hombres estarían detrás de la puerta, pero a juzgar por la fuerza con la que esta se sacudía, debían de haber al menos cinco. La flecha que tenía en sus manos lograría hacer explotar todo el lugar apenas impactara, pero eso solo significaba que todo el club se enteraría que estaba pasando algo. Sin embargo, podía tratar de derribar a cada hombre individualmente pero eso sería un trabajo difícil, incluso para ella, porque los hombres seguramente venían armados y estaban preparados para luchar. Ni siquiera tenía el factor sorpresa de su parte.

La puerta dio otra sacudida que la hizo despegarse de sus goznes. Cayó al suelo haciendo que se levantara una nube de polvo que solo permitió a Katniss distinguir figuras borrosas. Pero a pesar de todo pudo contarlas. Eran más de cinco. No tenía chance alguna de luchar cuerpo a cuerpo ni siquiera con la mitad antes de acabar herida.

No lo pensó mucho más y antes de que sus enemigos se enteraran de que ella era lo único que les impedía la entrada, soltó la flecha.

Peeta levantó la mirada el tiempo justo para ver como la flecha volaba hacia la puerta y explotaba con un ruido tremendo. Katniss había llegado a su lado y estaba tratando de protegerse con el escritorio de Caesar de los pedazos de escombros que volaban por toda la habitación.

—¡Protege a Flickerman! —le gritó Katniss entre el ruido de la explosión, los escombros cayendo y los hombres de afuera gritando ya de sorpresa ya de agonía—. ¡Aun necesitamos que nos diga donde esta Snow!

Peeta hizo lo que ella pedía, sosteniendo la cabeza de Caesar sobre sus rodillas y tratando de hacerlo hablar.

—No les diré nada —escupió Caesar. Parecía haberse debilitado mucho en el tiempo que duró la explosión. Sin embargo aun conservaba ánimos para amenazar a Peeta porque continuó diciendo—: Snow se enterará de esto. Y los perseguirá hasta acabar con ustedes. Nadie se mete con Snow y vive para contarlo. ¡Nadie!

Una tos lo hizo detenerse y con los espasmos un hilillo se sangre comenzó a salir de su boca.

—Caesar, nosotros podemos ayudarte. Si Snow te tiene amenazado de cualquier forma nosotros podemos protegerte. Solo debes decirnos donde está y nosotros nos encargaremos de acabar con él.

—¡No quiero que acaben con él! —chilló Caesar desesperado pero mucho más débil despues del ataque de tos—. Me sacó de la cárcel y me hizo dueño de este club. Snow me garantizó que ya nadie me buscaría si hacia lo que él me pedía —y esto último parecía más una acusación que una constatación de los hechos.

Peeta levantó la cabeza un momento para ver qué estaba sucediendo en la habitación. Todo el lugar estaba prendido en llamas. Katniss luchaba con un par de hombres cerca de la puerta. Uno cayó, con una flecha en el centro del pecho que Katniss se apresuró en volver a poner dentro del carcaj. El otro quedó noqueado por una patada certera. Peeta escuchó a más hombres acercándose a través de la puerta y el sonido de la alarma de incendios en el fondo. Volvió a ver a Caesar en sus piernas, agonizando. No creía que lograra salir vivo de aquella herida que Katniss le había propiciado. La sangre había formado ya un pequeño charco a su alrededor y los ataques de tos eran cada vez más seguidos.

—Caesar, amigo —siguió diciendo Peeta, tratando de sonar conciliador, tratando de ganarse la confianza de Caesar en sus últimos minutos de vida—. Caesar, escucha. Puedo salvarte. Llevarte al hospital y hacer que te salven. Solo necesito que colabores conmigo. ¿Dónde está Snow?

Con una mano temblorosa Caesar tomó el cuello del traje de Peeta y acercó su oreja a su boca.

—No lo sé —le dijo con una sinceridad irrefutable que solo puede florecer a las puertas de la muerte—. No lo sé —lloriqueó, abatido—. Nunca he hablado con él en persona.

—¿Y cómo te comunicabas con él? —le preguntó Peeta en un último intento desesperado de obtener información—. ¿Cómo fue que te puso a la cabeza de este club?

La mano temblorosa de Caesar se dirigió entonces en dirección al escritorio. Con su dedo, señaló algo que estaba sobre este.

—El teléfono… Seneca Crane… él trabaja para Snow… él sabe donde…

Y aquello fue lo último que dijo antes de desfallecer para siempre en los brazos de Peeta. Peeta tardó unos cuantos segundos en comprender que Caesar había muerto allí, justo frente a él. Con cuidado dejó su cabeza sobre el suelo y se levantó aun incapaz de creer lo que había pasado. Con el poco sentido que aún conservaba, se giró para buscar el teléfono de Caesar sobre el escritorio. Estaba justo allí donde este lo había dejado la ultima vez, a pesar de que alrededor todo era un desastre. Peeta tomó el teléfono y se lo metió en el cinturón. Luego se acercó a Katniss para ayudarla.

Ella estaba acorralada contra la pared tratando de defenderse de tres hombres a la vez. Peeta salió corriendo y logró derribar a dos de ellos. Tomando un jarrón que había caído cerca, los golpeó hasta que cayeron. Katniss usó su arco para golpear al tercero en la cabeza. Se aseguró de que los de Peeta no estaban en condiciones de seguir luchando y luego se dirigió a él.

—¿Qué ha pasado con Caesar?

—Está muerto.

—¿Y te dijo donde estaba Snow? —preguntó Katniss desesperada.

—No, pero…

Peeta se vio interrumpido por el sonido de disparos provenientes de la puerta.

—Debemos salir de aquí antes de que lleguen los bomberos y la policía —dijo Katniss, poniendo otra flecha en su arco y lanzándola a la puerta, causando otra explosión.

O antes de que el edificio colapse, agregó Peeta en su mente.

Mas escombros comenzaron a salir disparados en todas direcciones y esta vez no tuvieron tiempo de ponerse a salvo bajo la mesa. Katniss tenía ahora una seria herida en la mejilla y Peeta podía sentir un dolor en la sien. Al llevarse la mano para revisársela se encontró con un líquido pegajoso. Sangre.

Katniss no se detuvo a contemplar si su nuevo muro de contención había funcionado. Podía escuchar algunos gemidos de dolor del otro lado y eso era suficiente. Tenía unos pocos minutos si actuaba rápido. Corrió hacia la amplia ventana del despacho de Caesar y usando su arco como mazo la hizo añicos de un golpe. Entonces se asomó y vio algo que no le gustó en absoluto. La ventana no estaba cerca de nada con lo que sostenerse, era una caída libre de tres pisos hacia abajo. Se echó para atrás, aterrorizada. Por primera vez se sentía como en un callejón sin salida.

—No podemos saltar —gimió—. Está demasiado alto.

Al otro lado de la puerta escucharon como mas hombres llegaban por el pasillo y comenzaban a disparar y a dirigirse hacia ellos incluso a través del fuego. Peeta vio a Katniss con sus grandes ojos azules muy abiertos.

—No tenemos opción. Tenemos que salir de aquí enseguida.

—¡Pero moriremos! ¡Ni siquiera yo puedo soportar el golpe de una caída así!

Peeta la vio por un momento con renovados ánimos.

—Pero yo sí.

—¿Qué…?

Pero Peeta ya no estaba pensando en nada más. Se asomó a la ventana y vio la caída que los esperaba abajo. Imaginó el dolor que supondría una caída así para alguien normal y se alegró, de verdad se alegró inmensamente de que sus huesos estuvieran recubiertos de metal y su umbral del dolor fuera insanamente alto. El doctor Keller no sabía del enorme favor que le había hecho con aquella operación que le había salvado la vida hace ya varios meses. Se giró y le tendió una mano a Katniss.

—Ven. Yo puedo aguantar el golpe.

Katniss lo vio con miedo temblando en sus ojos. Trató de negar con la cabeza pero todo lo que le salían eran temblores espasmódicos. Peeta había perdido la cabeza si pensaba que lograrían saltar y vivir.

El sonido de un pedazo de techo derrumbándose acompañó una nueva marea de escombros. El humo había comenzado a ser demasiado espeso siquiera para ver a través de él.

—Katniss… —Peeta extendió aun más su mano para hacer que ella la tomara—. No pasará nada, debes confiar en mí.

Katniss se quedó viendo a Peeta, buscando en aquellas orbes azules llenas de paz donde estaba el engaño. Pero entre más las veía más se convencía de que Peeta tenía razón y que no había nada que temer. Solo debía dejar de pensar por un momento y confiar en él.

El ambiente estaba cargado de fuego y humo, era asfixiante. Daba lo mismo saltar o quedarse allí. Morirían de cualquier forma, aunque saltando tenía la certeza de que lo último que vería antes de morir serían los azules ojos de Peeta y eso le daba cierta tranquilidad.

Tomó la mano del muchacho y asintió con firmeza, dándole a entender que pasase lo que pasase, confiaba en él. Peeta la acercó más a él, rodeándola con su brazo, antes de saltar a la oscuridad.

Katniss tuvo el suficiente sentido común de aferrarse a Peeta antes de que el vacio que sentía en el estomago se apoderara por completo de ella.

…

—Katniss, ¿estás bien? —escuchó que alguien le preguntaba aunque sentía la voz a miles de kilómetros de distancia. Se incorporó abriendo los ojos y vio a Peeta observándola con preocupación a menos de un palmo de distancia.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó Katniss con voz rasposa.

—¡Saltamos del maldito despacho de Caesar Flickerman! ¡Eso es lo que ha pasado!

—¿Yo… cómo? ¿Cómo es que no morimos?

—Te dije que podía resistir la caída. Creo que tengo un poco magullado el hombro pero estoy bien. ¿Recuerdas la operación de la que te conté el otro día?

Katniss arrugó el rostro al recordar lo que Peeta le decía. Asintió quedamente.

—Ahora… ¿te puedes mantener de pie tu sola? Porque aun tenemos que salir pitando de este lugar. La gente esta gritando por todas partes. El edificio se esta viniendo abajo.

Con la ayuda de Peeta, Katniss se incorporó hasta ponerse de pie. Esperó unos segundos hasta que el mundo dejó de dar vueltas a su alrededor y permitió que este la guiara de la mano. El salto desde el despacho de Caesar los había hecho caer en la parte trasera del callejón por el que habían entrado. La gente se amotinaba en la entrada para tratar de averiguar qué había ocurrido. Peeta y Katniss salieron sin ser vistos del callejón y comenzaron a caminar rápidamente en sentido contrario. Mientras hacían el camino de regreso a la parada de autobús por la avenida vieron pasar varias patrullas de policía, una ambulancia y un camión de bomberos, todos dirigiendose hacia el Palacio de Caesar. La noticia de lo que había pasado ya se había extendido a todos los rincones de aquella avenida, y la gente no dejaba de ir y venir aventurando qué es lo que había ocurrido realmente.

Peeta aceleró el paso con la vista hacia el piso, y Katniss hizo lo mismo, esperando que esa noche terminara de una buena vez. No se permitieron ni siquiera tomar un respiro hasta que estuvieron seguros dentro de la cabina del autobús. Afortunadamente, a esa hora iba totalmente vacío así que se sentaron en el último asiento para hablar.

—¿Prefieres que te lleve a tu casa primero? —le preguntó Peeta a Katniss al ver que esta recostaba la frente sobre el asiento de adelante con cansancio.

Katniss negó levemente con la cabeza y respondió en un murmullo.

—Me dejé algunas cosas en tu habitación, tengo que volver por ellas. Y tengo que asegurarme de que puedas llegar hasta allí sano y salvo. Tus padres no saben que saliste, ¿recuerdas?

Peeta no había pensado en eso hasta ese momento. Le parecía que había pasado toda una vida desde que había salido de su casa más temprano esa misma noche.

—¿Segura que estas bien? —volvió a preguntar Peeta al ver que ella no levantaba la cabeza.

—Lo he arruinado todo. Se suponía que las cosas saldrían bien esta noche, pero ya ves como todo se fue al carajo. Hicimos un desastre público, destruimos un edificio y matamos al único hombre que podía saber el paradero de Snow… ¡para nada! Porque no logramos sonsacarle nada. He sido una idiota en pensar que podíamos con esto. Haymitch debería haber mandado a Finnick y a Gale a investigar a Flickerman, ellos de seguro podrían haber conseguido algo de información.

Mientras Katniss se lamentaba en voz alta Peeta recordó algo. Se metió la mano en uno de los bolsillos del cinturón y se encontró con que aun tenía allí el teléfono de Caesar. Katniss estaba equivocada, no todo había salido mal.

—Katniss —la llamó—. Katniss.

—¿Qué, Peeta? —preguntó Katniss con hastío levantando la cabeza por fin.

—No todo está perdido. Logramos conseguir esto.

Le pasó el teléfono a Katniss para que esta lo inspeccionara con una expresión adusta en el rostro.

—¿Un teléfono? ¿Qué se supone que haremos con un teléfono?

—Es el teléfono de Flickerman —explicó Peeta haciendo que Katniss comenzara a ver aquel pequeño aparatito de una forma distinta—. Antes de morir me dijo que si queríamos saber donde esta Snow, debíamos hablar con un hombre que trabaja para él. Parece que Flickerman solo tuvo contacto con Snow a través de un tal Seneca Crane y tiene su número en su teléfono.

Katniss contempló el teléfono con ilusión antes de dedicarle a Peeta una mirada de felicidad.

—¡Oh, Peeta! ¡Esto es maravilloso!

—Igual creo que está bloqueado —apuntó Peeta con humildad—. Sigue siendo de poca ayuda.

—Beetee se encargará de eso, no te preocupes. Has conseguido muchísimo más que cualquiera de nosotros en su primera misión.

Y antes de que Peeta pudiera decir nada más para excusarse Katniss lo atrapó en un abrazo.

—Ay… —se quejó—. Katniss… el hombro —señaló con la voz comprimida por el dolor.

—¡Lo siento!

—No te preocupes —sonrió Peeta para tranquilizarla. En ese momento llegaron a la parada de casa de Peeta así que bajaron del autobús bajo la mirada escrutiñadora del conductor, que los escaneó de arriba abajo antes de decidir que aquello no era de su incumbencia.

Llegaron a la casa de Peeta en pocos minutos. La calle estaba desierta. Katniss le enseñó a Peeta como llegar hasta el techo del garaje y de ahí a la ventana de su habitación y cuando ambos estuvieron dentro Peeta se permitió soltar un gran suspiro a la vez que se dejaba caer con cansancio sobre la cama.

—¡Vaya noche! —exclamó.

—¡Chist! —le reclamó Katniss—. Tus padres están durmiendo.

—¡Que se jodan! —expresó Peeta con júbilo aunque bajando significativamente la voz—. ¡Acabo de saltar de un tercer piso sin morir! ¡Mis padres pueden hacer lo que quieran!

Katniss sonrió para unirse a la pequeña celebración de Peeta. Desde que supo que habían conseguido el teléfono de Caesar ella también estaba de buen humor.

—Me dijiste que te molestaba el hombro, ¿es muy grave?

Peeta se sentó en la cama e hizo un par de movimientos circulares con su hombro antes de dictaminar su sentencia.

—Duele, pero no creo que sea nada grave.

—¿Y esa herida que tienes en la sien? —preguntó Katniss, preocupada.

Peeta se llevó la mano al lugar que apuntaba Katniss sintiendo la sangre seca pegada a la piel.

—Creo que me lo hice durante la segunda explosión.

Katniss frunció el ceño.

—Voy a buscar con que limpiarte eso.

Y antes de que pudiera detenerla, Peeta la vio salir de la habitación y caminar por el pasillo hasta el baño. Con miedo de que sus padres fueran a verla no pudo más que quedarse mudo y paralizado hasta que la vio regresar tranquilamente con una toalla humedecida en sus manos.

—Ven, déjame… limpiarte un poco —Katniss se acercó hasta Peeta, que todavía permanecía sentado sobre la cama, y comenzó a limpiarle con cuidado la herida de la sien—. Es increíble que despues de todo lo que hiciste esta noche solo hayas terminado con una herida en la sien y un dolorcito en el hombro. He de admitir que tienes más suerte de la que creía.

Peeta, que había cerrado los ojos para dejar que Katniss hiciera su trabajo, sonrió traviesamente.

—Creo que agoté toda mi suerte al saltar por aquella ventana. Fue algo idiota, ¿no es así?

—No tanto como lo que hiciste antes de llegar al Palacio de Caesar. Desafiar a aquellos hombres para salvar a un tipo que no conocías… eso sí que fue idiota.

—No debería haber hecho eso. Lo siento.

Katniss fijó su mirada en un punto indefinido por encima de la cabeza de Peeta antes de volver a su labor de enfermería y contestar.

—Fue estúpido e impulsivo —dijo—. Pero no estoy segura si no deberías haberlo hecho. Al fin y al cabo, salvaste a alguien. Aunque te expusiste ante la gente —agregó luego, limpiando la herida con un poco mas de presión de la necesaria.

Peeta abrió los ojos y rió divertido mientras echaba la cabeza atrás para evitar que Katniss lo magullara aun más.

—Sí, lo sé. No lo volveré a hacer —le dijo con un tono de niño que no rompe ni un plato.

Katniss lo vio con ternura y continuó limpiando la herida con calma.

—Es difícil de prometer ese tipo de cosas. No siempre podemos controlar nuestros impulsos —dijo. Luego agregó, refiriéndose a la herida—: Ya está listo.

Se levantó y dejó que Peeta se levantara para verse en el espejo. Una línea roja le atravesaba la sien desde la ceja hasta el nacimiento del cabello. Con delicadeza se pasó los dedos por encima, notando un pequeño ardor en donde su mano hacia contacto.

—¿Cómo se supone que le explique esto a mis padres mañana? Creen que me pasé toda la noche encerrado en mi cuarto.

—Ya se te ocurrirá algo —dijo Katniss—. Y vas a tener que empezar a inventarte muchas excusas de ahora en adelante. Tus padres no deben enterarse de nada de lo que hacemos.

Peeta asintió distraído, más interesado en observar con detalle la herida en el espejo. La marca de la primera vez que había salido a combatir el crimen y había logrado salir victorioso. La primera vez que sentía que había logrado algo.

Katniss se acercó hasta él por un lado así que Peeta se volteó para verla de frente.

—Tal vez si… —comenzó ella, levantando una de sus manos hasta la cabeza de Peeta. Con delicadeza tomó un mechón de pelo y lo acomodó justo sobre la herida, ocultándola perfectamente. Sonrió cuando lo terminó y dio un paso hacia atrás para obtener una mejor visión de lo que había hecho—. Creo que así no está nada mal.

Pero Peeta ni siquiera se preocupó en ver qué era lo que había hecho Katniss con su cabello. Por alguna razón, no podía despegar su vista de ella; de sus ojos, de su cara, de la sonrisa que le estaba dedicando en esos momentos. Se detuvo algunos segundos de más en sus labios sin poder evitarlo. Y los detalló como no lo había hecho antes, usando toda su percepción artística, concentrándose en cada línea, el color rosáceo que tenían, las sombras que se formaban allí donde estaban más hundidos… y el tamaño: no demasiado delgados ni tampoco muy gruesos, eran simplemente perfectos. Lo único que seguía intrigándolo a pesar de su exhaustivo examen, era saber la textura que tenían. ¿Serían tan suaves como parecían?

Sin darse tiempo a pensarlo mucho más, Peeta posó su mano sobre la mejilla de Katniss e hizo pequeños círculos con su pulgar hasta rozar la comisura de su boca. Ella por su parte se había quedado paralizada ante el contacto y no despegaba su mirada de los ojos de Peeta.

—Te lastimaste la mejilla —oyó que Peeta le decía. Asintió levemente aun ofuscada. Entreabrió un poco sus labios para decir algo, lo que fuera, pero nada venía a su mente. Estaba paralizada.

Peeta seguía acariciando la mejilla de Katniss con delicadeza, viendo alternativamente sus ojos, la magulladura en su pómulo y sus labios. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? En esos momentos Peeta no estaba muy seguro de lo que hacía, pero sí que estaba seguro del deseo que aumentaba a cada segundo dentro de él, haciendo bullir su sangre con excitación. Su mirada se detuvo finalmente en los labios de Katniss, entreabiertos, con las palabras atascadas dentro. Y se dio cuenta que lo único que quería, lo que realmente quería hacer en esos momentos, era besarla. Besarla, y comprobar por sí mismo cómo eran los labios de Katniss, el sabor que tenían, el calor que expedían, lo suaves que eran. Quería saberlo todo sobre esos labios.

Su cuerpo aun estaba sensible tras toda la adrenalina que había descargado esa noche y sentía los latidos de su corazón mucho más fuertes que de costumbre, latiéndole en el pecho, en los oídos y sobretodo en la mano que estaba en contacto con Katniss. Peeta se dio cuenta en ese instante que no habría mejor momento para hacer lo que él quería hacer. Que si lo pensaba mucho tal vez se acabaría echando para atrás.

Así que, tomando aire para infundirse un último aliento de coraje dejó caer su mano libre sobre la cintura de Katniss para atraerla más cerca. Se concentró en el impulso de audacia que de repente se había apoderado de los movimientos de su cuerpo y mirando una última vez a los ojos grises de la chica, buscando en ellos ese inconfundible brillo de aprobación, cortó la distancia que los separaba y la besó.

Al principio fue solo un choque torpe de labios. La inexperiencia se había convertido en un tercer invitado muy impertinente y lo único que ambos atinaron a hacer fue cerrar los ojos. Pero conforme Peeta relajaba sus músculos e iba aflojando su agarre y Katniss superaba la sorpresa inicial, el ritmo del beso fue pasando de lento y torpe a pausado y pasional. Katniss, que hasta ese momento había tenido los brazos colgando a ambos lados de su cuerpo, los lanzó sobre el cuello de Peeta y los entrelazó por detrás de su cabeza, utilizando algunos dedos para jugar con su cabello rubio.

Él por su parte, no parecía tener reparo en trazar líneas allí donde su mano tocaba a Katniss, haciendo un camino de trazos desde su cintura hasta su espalda.

En algún momento, sus bocas lograron abrirse lo suficiente como para permitir a sus lenguas unirse al beso. Katniss pareció no poder resistirse a eso, porque fue incapaz de contener un suspiro mientras atraía la cabeza de Peeta más cerca de ella. Él también suspiró aunque solo un segundo antes de que los labios de Katniss se despegaran abruptamente de los suyos.

Desestabilizado por la pérdida de contacto Peeta abrió los ojos, solo para ver a Katniss respirando erráticamente unos tres pasos más allá, sus labios rojos e hinchados y un leve rubor en sus mejillas. Su respiración también era irregular y su cabello, por lo general perfectamente trenzado, era un desastre.

Peeta, que estaba en condiciones similares trató de decir algo que lo sacara de aquella bochornosa situación.

—Katniss, yo…

Pero ella levantó una mano en el aire para detenerlo.

—Tengo que irme —soltó. Su voz parecía haber pasado años sin ser utilizada, porque le sonaba extraña y pastosa.

No le dio tiempo a Peeta de decir nada más. Tomó sus cosas y salió rápidamente por la ventana. La oscuridad de la noche la envolvió de inmediato y para cuando Peeta reaccionó y se asomó para tratar de ver a Katniss, ella ya había desaparecido.

* * *

¡Hola!

¡Feliz 2014! Y bienvenida a las nuevas lectoras. Espero que este año este lleno de cosas lindas para todas. Esta vez no he tardado tanto en actualizar tomando en cuenta que 1) estuve enferma casi toda la semana y 2) el mega capitulo que les traje. En serio es lo mas largo que he escrito en mi vida así que espero que haya sido de su agrado ;) Por fin hemos llegado a la acción, aunque este capi es solo un abreboca de lo que sucederá mas adelante. Es hora de estar atentas mis queridas lectoras, porque todo lo que pasó en este capi tendrá consecuencias mas adelante y será de vital importancia para la trama.

Ahora sí, las dejo para que comenten y me digan que les ha parecido, que tienen bastante para comentar jajaja. ¿Cómo creen que avanzará la relación Katniss-Peeta a partir de este momento?

Gracias a **Gpe 77** por su comentario del capítulo anterior.

Un beso grande. Nos leemos.

Mariauxi.


End file.
